


She Is My Sin

by Christywalks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Animagus, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Guide!Fleur, Light Angst, Meant To Be, Memory Loss, Misunderstandings, Sentinel!Bill
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 65,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 两分钟后，门被推开了，但走进门来的并不是比尔只在报纸上见过的那个黑发男孩，而是——他的眼前只剩一片银光，所有感官尽数被扑面而来的花香吞没，温暖芬芳，轻柔包裹住他每一条紧绷的神经，像一只柔软温热的手抚平他心底道道沟壑。他感觉自己的脑袋像是浸在被太阳晒了太久的海水之中，却依旧能自由呼吸，而在思绪的最深处，一个被遗忘太久的声音正对他尖声呼喊：“是她！”她？——他深吸一口气，强迫自己的视线聚焦，然后对上一双形状姣美、睫毛纤长的湛蓝眼睛。
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *题目来自Nightwish的一首歌  
> *大量哨向私设、二设

比尔从狭窄坚硬的检测床上慢慢坐起身，用手撑住额头，闭上眼睛从一百开始倒数。这是他从十七岁分化开始便学会的一招，并不是总有用，但至少不会让情况变得更糟。

在数到五十二时，门外响起一个熟悉的声音：“你再这样下去会送命的。”

“金斯莱。”比尔深吸一口气，放下手睁开眼，望向站在门口的人，“你为什么在这里？”

“听说你又一次配对失败了，于是代替亚瑟过来看看你。”

“你可以向他转告我没事。”比尔生硬地回答，然后双腿一晃从床上跳下来，在灯光下细细打量指尖。他总觉得自己的的手指还是青紫色的，稍不留神磕在坚硬物体上就会崩碎。几天前他在任务中因为分神不甚中了恶咒，令他浑身上下的血液无法遏制缓慢冻结，比尔不得不被立即送回英国魔法部哨兵伦敦总塔接受紧急治疗，最终堪堪保住性命。

“别会错意，比尔，但你先前被送过来的时候和死人没什么两样了。”金斯莱叹口气，“你真的需要一个向导帮你在任务里保命。”

“你以为我不知道吗？”比尔心头升起一股每次提到这个话题都不会缺席的烦躁，“我也不想这样。”

“可为什么——几年前在埃及究竟发生了什么？”

埃及——冰冷苍白的检查室在瞬间被漫天黄沙取代，比尔似乎能真切感觉到炙热干燥的空气扑在鼻端，头顶一轮让他的皮肤滋滋作响的骄阳；他还记得最初那件带镂空花纹的袍子，他初来乍到，太礼貌了不好意思拒绝，而在太阳底下走了几个小时就让那件袍子的花纹深深刻在他的皮肤上，花了一年的时间才逐渐褪去。他没有用治愈咒，他秘密地很喜欢那些英国绝对不会给予他的晒伤，让它们像有时效的纹身一样留在皮肤上。

以及，麻瓜们身上穿着和巫师袍滑稽得相似的无领长衫，袖口与领口露出的皮肤黝黑，在太阳下泛着健康的光泽；像是某种繁杂咒语的阿拉伯语，使用这种语言的人动不动就高声争执起来，大量喉音与卷舌鼓荡着他的耳朵；在港口的集市，摊贩用蹩脚的英语夸赞他头发颜色像宝石一样漂亮，却向他滔滔不绝推销各类花色艳俗的头巾，他听了好一阵子才有些好笑地发现自己被当成了女性。

还有那些任务，一封封又猫头鹰趁着夜色送来的密信，信笺盖着傲罗指挥部与哨兵塔的章，窃取这份秘密文件，跟踪这个人，如果可以的话，杀掉这个人，让对方永远也不能踏上英伦三岛的土地。莫丽永远也没能搞懂为什么一个古灵阁的文职总让自己的大儿子忙碌得假期都无法回家，可亚瑟参加了他的分化与入塔仪式，他的父亲知道得更多，也因此背负了更多。

是啊，埃及究竟发生了什么？

“我不知道。”最终他这样说，“我不知道埃及究竟发生了什么。我只知道原本我是个正常的哨兵，各项指标都很正常，并且从来没排斥过任何一位作为搭档的向导，但是……”

“从埃及那次的任务回来之后你就再也没法接受任何一位向导的帮助了。”金斯莱颇为同情，替他接上后半句话。

比尔闭上眼，点了点头。“还有事吗？”几秒钟后他睁开眼睛问。

“唔……亚瑟其实想问你这次回国能不能回家一趟。”

“我不知道。我不知道哨兵塔有没有给我准假。”比尔把衣服穿回身上，从口袋里掏出魔杖，并在嗅到上面的血迹时微微皱眉。之前他的小拇指被撞碎了，一小片冻结成冰晶的血肉挂在了杖柄上，留下只有哨兵才能嗅到的血腥味。但当着金斯莱的面他忍住了，没有念咒语。

“只要你去申请就应该没问题。”金斯莱回答，“据我所知，你负责的这个案子结束后最近这段时间就没什么要紧的工作了。”

金斯莱比他早入塔十多年，已经混到半个管理的职位，比尔愿意相信他的话。

“我一会就去。”他咽下一声叹息。无论比尔有多不愿回家，他总要面对父母，尤其要面对莫丽。他的妈妈什么都不知道，而比尔非常不情愿让她平白无故为自己担心。他知道缺少向导的指引，自己接下来的每次任务都有丧命的风险，他不希望莫丽下次见到自己是在哨兵塔冰冷的停尸间。

“好。”金斯莱点点头，走过来轻轻拍了拍比尔的肩膀。“多申请几天假期吧，比尔，好好陪陪你爸妈，这是你应得的。”

***

比尔知道自己又在做梦了。他能感觉到自己的后脑勺下面是莫丽专为他准备的柔软枕头，而他的一边膝盖也抵在墙上，陋居的床比他在伦敦哨兵塔的临时宿舍还要窄。

但他不愿醒来。在那样多充斥着怪兽与恶咒的梦境之中，这是他最喜欢的一个梦，他曾希望自己永远也不要从这个梦里醒过来。

梦一如既往开始于埃及的烈日之下。比尔不清楚确切的时间与地点，只知道自己已经被晒伤了；他正尾随某个目标穿过熙熙攘攘的集市摊位，一声声难懂但抑扬顿挫的吆喝在他耳边模糊响起，像是一首走调的异域歌谣。隔着因炎热而些微扭曲的空气与纷纷扬扬的尘埃，他的双眼隔了几百英尺，紧盯在目标任务的红色头巾上，机械地穿过人群，穿过每一只试图挽留他买点什么的手。

比尔知道接下来的梦会是什么样子，他已经在梦境里反复经历过无数次了，但每次都会让他忍不住瑟缩：一辆老式麻瓜轿车大摇大摆开进集市狭窄的道路，某个有钱有权的混蛋在对着行人大叫，引起一阵骚动；人群为了给车辆让道朝两侧拥挤，有人把旁边摊位上几瓶香水碰倒摔碎在地上。

大量劣质刺鼻的浓香突然涌入他的鼻腔，将他的所有注意力瞬间生拉硬拽过去，他再也看不到目标的红头巾，也听不到在他身后几步远的汽车鸣笛，被无限放大的嗅觉越拖越深，整个世界只剩下浓烈辛辣的香料味道。他知道自己该赶紧从这种分神的状态脱离出来，重新调动起其他几种感官，可这次任务分配给他的临时向导因为食物中毒而无法陪同，而缺少向导的指引，他真的没办法一个人——

“嘿！”一只有力的手用力拽住他的胳膊，把他朝一边拖开。他先是感觉到手臂上的那只手，然后突然感到另一侧的手臂被狠狠撞了一下，双眼勉强聚焦后看到那辆车擦着他的身体开了过去，油门轰鸣。

“你还好吗？”有点沙哑的声音，虽然说的是英语但分辨不出口音，像是非母语者。他机械地转过头，但眼睛依旧很模糊，入眼的只有一片朦胧的银光。

“你是不是生病了？”那个声音听起来很关切，“天太热所以……那个词怎么说的来着？中暑？”

他张了张嘴，却找不到自己的声音。嘈杂的世界慢慢回归原位，可他们仍然站在那个香水摊位旁边，而他的嗅觉依旧在喊叫与争吵声中下意识分辨每种香料的名称与剂量。他的感官世界依旧失衡，随时有再次分神的危险。

“你是一个人吗？”那双手又一次落在他的胳膊上，“你有同伴吗？还是一个人来埃及旅游？”

“我……”他勉强发出一个破碎的音节，随即因为干热的空气而咳嗽起来。

“没关系，”那个声音安慰道，“跟我来吧，我住的旅店就在不远的地方。你可以进来喝杯水，休息一下，我爸妈不会介意的。”

旅店？爸妈？他疑惑地想。不行，我不能随便跟着不认识的人去那种地方，他还在任务中，目标或许还没走远；而且如果他的身份暴露了怎么办——不仅作为哨兵与傲罗的身份，刚刚帮了他的人很可能只是个来埃及旅游的麻瓜，他在现在的状态下最该敬而远之的人群。

可那个人只用了一个动作就说服了他：一只柔软温热的手落在他在身侧紧紧攥起的手背上，安抚地拍了拍。“别担心，”那个人笑着说——他觉得对方肯定在微笑，“我不会把你怎样的，只不过不想看着你在集市上再被车撞或者被那些摊贩偷掉身上的财物而已。来吧。”

于是他跟着那个人走了。比尔在那只手的带领下离开了嘈杂的集市，并在踏出那片令他感官过载的区域同时也又一次踏出了他的梦境。

***

“古灵阁这次给你准了几天假？”莫丽在饭桌上问他，眼神期待。

“十天。”比尔并没有纠正事实上是傲罗指挥部和哨兵塔给他批准的假期。莫丽不需要知道这些，而桌子对面全家唯一知情的亚瑟低头不语，装作忙着在盘子里切肉，但比尔没有忘记昨天晚上他终于到家时亚瑟脸上的如释重负。他能通过金斯莱让对方劝自己回家，自然也知道比尔这次为什么会突然被送回英国。

“太好了。”莫丽脸上放光，“你的弟弟们还有妹妹马上要放假了，你正好能和他们见一面。”

“好。”比尔找不到更多的话。除去年长的查理与珀西，他对剩下几个弟弟和妹妹的印象因为相处很少其实比较模糊，关系也并不是很近。若他有得选，他并不想这样，心底其实渴望一家人能亲密无间，但韦斯莱家这一代只有他在十七岁时分化成了哨兵，为了保护秘密，比尔甚至在家人面前也要时刻注意不显露出自己的特殊能力。悬殊的年龄差距外加甚少见面，他只能通过莫丽写给他信里的只言片语来了解这些血缘上和自己最近的人。

“对了，霍格沃茨目前有件大事，不知道你有没有听说。”亚瑟终于插了一句，拯救饭桌上的沉默，“这学年另外两个魔法学校派人前来霍格沃茨参加三强争霸赛，后天会举办最后一场比赛，到时候代表每个学校参赛的‘勇士’可以邀请家人前来观看。”

“家人？现在还在上学而且成年了的是……乔治和弗雷德？”

“他们两个？下辈子吧。”莫丽哼了一声，“是你的小弟弟罗恩最好的朋友，哈利·波特，他是代表霍格沃茨的勇士之一——除此之外还有咱们家邻居迪戈里的儿子，霍格沃茨不知怎么回事选出来两个——总之你也知道哈利的身世如何，那家子把他养大的麻瓜无论如何也不可能来参加这种事，所以邓布利多教授写信问我和你爸爸愿不愿意作为哈利的家人过去参观比赛。”

哈利·波特——这个熟悉的名字立刻让比尔的后背微微紧绷。他虽然从来没和这个大难不死的男孩见过面——去年夏天他因为某个任务错过了魁地奇世界杯——但他深知在哨兵塔里的哨兵和向导都在时时刻刻关注着哈利·波特的安危，金斯莱·沙克尔便是其中之一，而且他是少有的彻底与邓布利多站在同一战线，只为保护哈利·波特。

而与此同时，关注那个男孩的安危同样意味着有些人——曾追随过英国巫师界历史上最强大黑暗巫师伏地魔的哨兵与向导，或许对哈利·波特有着另一层意义上的关注。那种人在塔里并不占多数，经过二十年前的战争后只剩下寥寥数人，其余绝大多数都被送去了阿兹卡班，但比尔向来不愿和那些人打交道，尤其不会把自己的性命交付给一个曾加入过食死徒的向导。

比尔自己暂时对哈利·波特没有任何看法，但鉴于他的弟弟与那个男孩胜似兄弟的亲密关系，比尔迟早要和金斯莱以及邓布利多站在一起，他再一次毫无选择余地，总有一天会在哨兵塔的命令下，为了一个陌生人付出自己的生命。

“所以，比尔……”他或许沉默太久，引得莫丽话里愈发小心，“你愿意到时候陪我去霍格沃茨吗？你爸爸当天要上班没法去，而你正好休假，在家里也没什么事，这个季节去校园转转应该挺不错的。”

“好。”他收回思绪，没在父母面前露出任何情绪，再次点了点头。莫丽长舒一口气，看起来之前一直在担心他会不答应，而从她的神情中比尔能看出她在怀念自己曾经活泼开朗的长子，在霍格沃茨事事优秀顺心的男孩，并且再一次疑惑古灵阁怎么能把比尔变成这幅沉默寡言的样子。比尔同样不愿让父母忧心，想要至少在家里努力变回曾经的自己，可哨兵这个身份不是一件可以穿脱的衣服，而是一层紧紧绷在他身上的皮，强行撕扯只会鲜血横流。

或许再次看到霍格沃茨熟悉的校园能让他稍微找回曾经的自己——两天后，当他和莫丽一起幻影移形到霍格莫德时比尔这样想。村子还是他记忆中的样子，没有任何变化，莫丽却显然太久没回这里，花花草草都能让她发出惊叹。进入霍格沃茨后他们被引入礼堂旁边的一间会议室，和其他几位参赛勇士的家长一起等待学生们用完早餐。莫丽只和迪戈里一家简单打了招呼，但对方神情僵硬冷漠，不知道出了什么问题，而另两家外国人只同他们点了点头，大概并不会讲英语。

奇怪的是，比尔发现自己的注意力莫名被站在房间对面的一家子法国人吸引了：矮胖的父亲、高挑的母亲与一个小女儿，男性很普通，两位女性则有着超乎寻常的美貌，应该和血统有关，比尔猜测是媚娃。但这些并不是吸引一个哨兵注意力的理由——若是能随便被一张漂亮脸蛋吸引，比尔早就在数不清的任务中丧命了。

他的目光越过会议室，一直落在那位侧背对他的成年女性身上，用哨兵视觉细细观察对方散着银光的发丝与一小截白皙细腻的下颌。他发现自己忍不住张开鼻孔，深吸了一口气，仔细分辨房间里各种各样混杂在一起的味道：离他最近的壁炉里烧焦的柴火，灰尘，靴子上的泥土，顺着门缝飘进来的早饭香气，汗液，非常多的汗液，以及几乎被藏在汗水味道下面的零星香气，某种柔和花香味道的香水，非常独特，让他忍不住朝前迈出一步，想要——

汗水味瞬间浓烈，像是有人突然大量出汗，同时比尔能听到两颗剧烈跳动的心脏一起不规律地震颤。他把些许感官分给视觉，看到那个法国男性的鬓角正在沁出大颗汗珠，顺着面颊滑落。六月底的英国并不炎热，远没到令人出汗的地步，再加上加速的心跳与刻意背对自己的举动，一切都不得不令他起疑。

可这是比尔头一次和这家法国人见面，他确信自己之前从来没以哨兵的身份和他们打过交道，也不觉得比尔·韦斯莱这样普通的存在有什么好惧怕的。或许他们在为自己的孩子今晚参赛而担忧，但他们的情绪波动与房间里其他几位家长比起来过于显眼，让比尔训练过度的哨兵神经无法放松。

哈利·波特是参赛选手之一——比尔突然意识到这一点。如果有伏地魔的支持者想要混入霍格沃茨搞破坏，那么假扮成其他参赛选手的父母是最好的选择之一，若不是比较了解自己的母亲，他甚至连莫丽的身份也要怀疑。

对方开始用法语小声嘀咕，声音极轻，语速飞快，比尔并不懂这门语言，但他依旧能听出语气里的紧绷感。他把手插进口袋，握紧魔杖，做好十足准备，并站到了莫丽另一侧，以便更好阻挡在那两人与随时可能推门而入的哈利·波特之间。

两分钟后，门被推开了，但走进门来的并不是比尔只在报纸上见过的那个黑发男孩，而是——

他的眼前只剩一片银光，所有感官尽数被扑面而来的花香吞没，温暖芬芳，轻柔包裹住他每一条紧绷的神经，像一只柔软温热的手抚平他心底道道沟壑。他感觉自己的脑袋像是浸在被太阳晒了太久的海水之中，却依旧能自由呼吸，而在思绪的最深处，一个被遗忘太久的声音正对他尖声呼喊：“是她！”

她？——他深吸一口气，强迫自己的视线聚焦，然后对上一双形状姣美、睫毛纤长的湛蓝眼睛。他们隔着房间对视片刻，彼此都忘记了眨眼，也忘记了房间里还有其他人存在，直到慌乱的脚步声从他身侧响起，那对夫妇匆忙跑过去抱住自己站在门口的女儿，也挡住了他们交错的视线。

“那是芙蓉·德拉库尔。”比尔慢慢上线的耳朵听到身旁莫丽对他说，“来自布斯巴顿的勇士，不过——真人比报纸上看起来漂亮多了。”

芙蓉·德拉库尔——比尔在心底反复咀嚼这个名字，可搜遍近些年的记忆却根本找不到相关的存在。对方比自己年轻太多，他作为哨兵满世界执行任务时肯定还在上学，两个人不可能有过交集。可是……为什么这个法国女孩会给他这样的感觉，这样——甚至从未在其他任何一名向导身上有过的感觉？那种发自灵魂深处的欲求，一遍遍呼喊她的名字，渴求她身上的花香正如渴求空气，想要让她再看向自己，只看向自己，因为她只能属于他，而他必须——

“比尔！”他的胳膊被紧紧拽住了，莫丽在他耳边发出惊呼，“你，你怎么了，亲爱的？脸色怎么这么差？”

“我没事。”他深吸一口气，想要控制住心底这股莫名的情绪，可芙蓉身上的花香却再次涌入他的鼻腔，激起心底莫名的烦躁。他用眼角余光打量着挤在门口的一家子法国人，尽量不动声色分辨出芙蓉的声音，而那头一次听到的沙哑喉音像是给木头上烧的一把火，烧得比尔恨不得再去中一次被冰冻的恶咒，然后用手把胸膛里那颗扑通乱跳的心捏碎。

“是不是最近工作太累了，没休息好？”莫丽还在絮叨，“唉，都怪我，我就不该今天非拉你过来，明明只有十天的假——”

“妈，我没事。”他低声打断母亲的话，“但我……我想出去透口气，顺便自己转转，你在这里一个人等哈利·波特行吗？”

“当然行，可是，比尔——”

他没再听下去，转身大步走向门口。他敏锐察觉到在自己还有几步远的时候，那个法国男人故意把女儿往房间里推了推，并且很明显挡在她面前，可他比女儿略矮了一些，那双蓝色眼睛依旧像太阳花一样朝比尔的方向看了过来。

两人再次对视片刻，而那种仿佛被咒语击中失去理智的感觉又回来了，比尔感觉被死死克制在胸口的欲望即将化成猛兽，咆哮者朝那个陌生纤细的女孩扑过去，因此强迫自己扭转过头切断对视。那种感觉像是挥刀切下一根手指，可疼痛却让比尔的意志尚且清醒完好。即便房间里全是成年巫师，或许不乏咒语高明者，可比尔深知没人能敌得过一个突然发狂的哨兵。他们在几百年里一直作为魔法部最严苛保守的秘密并非平白无故，伏地魔只在哨兵与向导最有可能出现的纯血家族之中挑选爪牙也自有道理。

他在门口与一个小个子黑发男孩擦肩而过，差点把对方撞了个趔趄，可比尔却顾不得道歉，匆匆往礼堂外走。经过格兰芬多长桌时他似乎听到好几声满是疑惑的“比尔”，他也一律没有回应，迈开大步一直冲到早饭时间空无一人的湖边才终于停了下来。

清早太阳已经升过湖边山毛榉的树梢，但湖水在阳光映照下依旧呈现深黑色。潮湿的微风吹拂在比尔的脸颊上，清新的味道让他脑子里的狂热略微退散，可那股深切的渴望却依旧牵拽着他的心。他在湖边一棵树旁坐下，靠在生满绿藓的树干上，抬眼望向被风吹出波澜的湖面。若不是知道湖底居住各种危险生物，他真想不管不顾，纵身而入，只要能让他重新清醒过来。

难道他真的要如同金斯莱所言，再这样下去就要性命不保，但并非在任务中因分神而丧命，而是因为过分渴求同向导的结合，以至于最终被逼得失去理智？比尔在草丛中摸索出一颗小石子，手腕一甩扔进湖中，注视着石子在水面上连打六七个水漂才沉下去。

“真厉害。”他听到背后那个令他瞬间心跳加速的沙哑声音赞叹，“你专门练过吗？”

他猛地从地上跳起来，瞪大眼睛半张开嘴，望向突然出现在自己身后的芙蓉·德拉库尔却找不出合适的词。对方似乎也没了话，抬眼同他目光交错，而比尔能清楚听到她胸膛里的心脏同样在怦怦急跳，皮肤上沁出的汗让从她身上传出的花香愈发浓郁。

“你——”比尔的声音在自己的耳朵里古怪极了，“德拉库尔小姐，你找我有什么事吗？”

“其实没什么事，”芙蓉凝望着他，间隔许久才让自己眨一次眼，仿佛不舍得遮住眼前比尔的样子，“但我也不知道为什么会对爸妈撒谎，说马克西姆夫人刚刚找我有急事，但我却一路跟在你身后找了过来。”

她说到这里脸颊绯红，一半因为急速奔跑，另一半则出于羞涩，而比尔不得不把双手攥成拳才克制住自己想要伸手碰触那对温热面颊的冲动。

“所以……？”他轻声问。

“至少——至少告诉我你叫什么名字吧？”她微笑时露出洁白整齐、像是一个个小贝壳一样的牙齿。

“比尔。比尔·韦斯莱。”

“很高兴认识你，比尔·韦斯莱。”她微笑着说，右手抬起半截却又立刻落了下去，像是受了惊吓一般背在身后。比尔并不怪她。若是芙蓉此刻的感觉和他类似，那她肯定也能感觉到两个人绝对不能握手，否则这个世界上再也没有任何人能将他们分开。

对着这个花一样美丽且芬芳的女孩子，比尔不知道自己还能说什么，可芙蓉看起来也不需要他说话，继续微笑着看着他，仿佛怎样也看不够比尔的样子。两人在山毛榉下的对视很快就再次被打断，身材矮胖的男人与高挑的女人顺着通往黑湖的小径匆匆赶来，一连串尖利急切的法语隔着很远便传了过来。

“那是我爸妈。”芙蓉抱歉地对他说，“他们在叫我，我得赶紧过去了。”

“好。”比尔僵硬地点点头。

“你……你今天会留在这到晚上，对吧？一直等比赛结束？”

“对。”比尔又点了点头。

“太好了。无论到时候我取得什么名次——”

“我都会为你加油的。”

“不，只要你在观众席上一直看着我就好。”

说完她微微一笑，转身离开，像一团银色的火光一般逐渐远离比尔的身边。比尔想追上去拦住她，告诉她不要走，不要离开他的身边，他们注定属于彼此，可芙蓉的父母率先赶到。那对举止怪异的中年夫妇像是失而复得一般死死抱住女儿，并越过肩膀朝比尔投来过于冰冷的异样眼神，只在原地待了片刻就立即快步走开。

这到底是怎么回事？那团银光彻底消失不见，他只得再次将目光投向湖面，可黑暗深邃的湖面提供的答案只有窒息般的静默。

***

不对劲。

比尔坐在被夜幕笼罩的魁地奇看台上，在周围其他观众兴奋的谈论声中突然感到后颈汗毛倒竖。距离四名勇士进入迷宫才刚过去不到半个小时，尚且难以判断最终会是谁夺得奖杯，而他也并不关心——或许，在他分化成为一名哨兵之前，他会很乐意参与这样的比赛并为霍格沃茨夺取荣誉，但哨兵被严令禁止参加任何比赛项事，现在他再也不能光明正大站在所有人面前了。

但由于芙蓉·德拉库尔的突然出现，他对最后一场比赛不由充满兴趣。他有些遗憾地听到对方暂时排在最后一名，因此在进入迷宫的顺序上处于劣势，但这正好给他机会坐在绝对安全的距离认真观察这个头发银亮的女孩。哨兵的视觉让他在黑暗中如白天一般正常视物，他能看清芙蓉因紧张而微微颤抖的双手与急速起伏的胸口；而有那么几次，他甚至看到对方朝自己所在的方向猛地抬头望过来，双眼在黑压压的观众之中搜寻，仿佛隔着几百英尺依旧感受到比尔的注视。

主持人最后一声哨响，芙蓉终于踏入迷宫入口，纤瘦身影被树篱吞没。物理障碍暂时阻挡了比尔的视线，于是他闭上眼睛，将注意力集中在对方的鞋底与地面的摩擦声，听着她进入迷宫后试探着前行，荧光闪烁，向左转，右转，直行，进入死胡同，嘭！——大概遇到了怪物，施了一个攻击咒语，同时心跳飙升，呼吸急促，却一直没有停下脚步，继续在迷宫中前进、探索。

而就在这个时候，比尔突然捕捉到让他感到奇怪的声音。一种硬物与地面的刮擦声，他发誓自己之前曾听到过，却因为注意力集中在其他地方而无暇回忆。他最开始以为芙蓉再一次遇到了某种怪物，却没有立刻听到她做出反应，念相应的咒语，而是有些疑惑地嗯了一声。

“你——”

紧接着比尔的听觉就被她的尖叫灌满。随着这声尖叫，他的呼吸卡在喉咙里，心脏横冲直撞，双手下意识紧紧攥成拳，只觉得所有感官再次被听觉剥夺，将整个世界压缩为迷宫里见方的小小空间。他听到重物落地的沉重声音，紧接着一个沙哑低沉的男声施了个隐蔽咒，然后那种奇怪的刮擦声再次响起，擦，咚，擦，咚……顺着朝西的方向慢慢走远了。

而那是——那是——他终于记起来了。

“——比尔？比尔你还好吗？”莫丽落在他隔壁上的手将他拽回现实世界，比尔勉强睁开双眼，看到莫丽在有限光源映照下关切的脸。“你又不舒服了？”

“不，不是。”他摇摇头，从座位上猛地站起来。“我找邓布利多教授有点事。”

“什么事不能等比赛过后再说？”

他没再回答，抬腿挤过坐在他们身边的罗恩以及哈利·波特的那群朋友，一路小跑着冲下看台台阶，来到几位校长与比赛裁判就坐的第一排。

“邓布利多教授，”他走到那位许久不见的白发白须巫师面前轻声开口，尽量不让自己露出端倪，“我能和您单独说几句话吗？”

火把映照下，邓布利多的蓝眼睛在半月形镜片后面无声打量比尔片刻，然后他点点头，从自己的座位上站起身，带着比尔走下看台，和其他人稍隔开点距离。

“有什么事，韦斯莱先生？”比尔注意到他在开口前用魔杖在两人周身轻挥了一下。邓布利多是为数不多知道比尔哨兵身份的人，即便他并非隶属于塔，但他的能力依旧强于任何经过训练的哨兵，并且和哨兵塔的高层关系密切，有很大话语权。有人说邓布利多是历史上最强大的哨兵，只是选择不加入塔，而他这辈子的成就也足以允许他自由选择；也有人说他其实是最强大的向导，因为不想被强制配对才选择隐藏能力。但无论如何，比尔知深知邓布利多是整个霍格沃茨唯一值得信赖的人。再加上——

“比赛有问题。”他不想耽误时间，言简意赅，“我认为迷宫中混进了一个不属于勇士的人。”

“不属于勇士？”邓布利多的表情和声音没有吐露出任何情绪波动，“你看到或者听到了什么，比尔？”

“芙蓉·德拉库尔被袭击了。”他的手再次紧紧攥成拳，压下声音里的颤抖，“我听到有人接近并用恶咒袭击了她。她已经昏厥，对方却用隐蔽咒把她藏了起来，并且没有朝天发射信号。”

“的确不同寻常。但或许是另外几位勇士做的，而且在迷宫外巡逻的几位教授并没有报告异常。”

“恕我直言，巡逻的几位教授都不是哨兵，他们听不到我能听到的东西。”

“还有什么？我了解你，比尔，你不会仅仅因为听到德拉库尔小姐被袭击就跑来找我。”

“难道这还不够吗？”比尔深吸一口气，感觉心底一片烦躁，他记忆中阿不思·邓布利多从来不会像现在这样油盐不进。“一名参赛选手疑似被袭击，而参赛人之中有哈利·波特，我以为这已经是最好的理由了。”

“不，我指的是你在怀疑什么。”邓布利多眼神锐利，“你听到了什么让你心存疑惑的东西。”

“我不想凭空指责任何人。”比尔在对方的注视下勉强回答，“我只听到了某些东西，并没有亲眼看到。”

“对我来说已经足够了。我非常相信你的判断，比尔。而且我向你发誓，假如你的判断真的有误，我不会把你的话告诉任何人。”

“好。”比尔点点头，深吸一口气，“我认为——我认为袭击芙蓉的是阿拉斯托·穆迪，或者一个和他形貌相似，有一根木腿的人。”

“这样。”邓布利多并没有因为比尔的判断而勃然大怒——穆迪毕竟是邓布利多最强有力的盟友与支持者，这也是比尔先前犹豫不定的原因。白发教授依旧神情淡定，在火光下看着比尔轻轻点了点头。“你现在能听到什么，比尔？告诉我。”

比尔深吸一口气，朝迷宫的方向转过身，闭上眼，允许自己的听觉再次扩展蔓延至占据整个魁地奇比赛场地的迷宫的每个角落。这次的搜寻没费多少力气，因为除却一些怪兽弄出的响动，他很快就发现绝大多数声响都来自靠近迷宫中心的某个区域。

“有……两个人在一起，他们起了争执……其中一个对另一个施了钻心剜骨，另一个在尖叫。”

“你能分辨出他们是谁吗？”邓布利多听起来仍然还算镇定，“他们的声音？口音？”

“其中一个是英国人，另一个没说多少话，我分辨不出。”

“那么那个听起来像穆迪的人呢？他还在吗？”

比尔紧咬住牙，在尖叫声中仔细分辨：“不，不在了——等等，有第三个人出现了，他对之前那个人施了昏昏倒地，救下了第一个人。他们两个都是英国口音……其中一个提到刚才那个使用不可饶恕咒的人叫克鲁姆。”

“那么还在比赛的人是塞德里克和哈利。”邓布利多似乎叹了口气，“没错，他们两个为克鲁姆发射了火花标记，巡逻的教授已经准备进去把他带出来了。”

“那芙蓉呢？”比尔猛地睁开眼睛，克制不住自己语气里的急躁，“她怎么办？没人知道她在哪里。”

“别担心，比尔，她不会有事的。而且——你就在这里，我相信有你在我们肯定很快就能找到她。”

“或许吧，可是……你还允许比赛继续进行下去吗？”比尔提出心底另一个疑问，“一名学生被袭击，另一名突然开始使用不可饶恕咒。我虽然不了解他们的品行，但我很难想象为了赢一场比赛会有学生这么不择手段。”

“你说得没错。”火光下邓布利多的神情凝重，目光冷硬，“我很了解这几个参赛的孩子，没人会做出那样不择手段的事，哪怕出身德姆斯特朗的克鲁姆也绝对不会。”

“那么比赛的确出了问题。”比尔望向他，等待邓布利多发话，“要怎么办？”

“立刻叫停比赛，但我需要先和其他两所学校的校长以及魔法部的代表商量清楚，这不是我一个人能决定的事。”

“需要我做什么？”比尔痛恨无谓的等待，尤其在这种严峻情况下。

”帮我在此期间留意塞德里克还有哈利进行到了哪里，是否有谁已经临近终点。”

这个任务依旧令比尔心浮气躁，恨不得立刻冲进迷宫搜寻芙蓉的下落，但他向来明白听从命令的重要性，于是点了点头，站在原地再次闭上眼睛。邓布利多回身与那些人的交涉声慢慢消失，比尔将全部注意力重新转回迷宫。这次追踪迷宫中的声音比上次稍微困难，因为仅剩的两名参赛选手选择了两条岔开的道路，他不得不在两种截然不同的声音之间反复来回。

“他们都离终点很近了。”他低声报告，并不知道邓布利多是否听到了，“除了怪物之外，我没有再听到其他异常，但两个人都受伤了。”

他听到两个男孩开始讨论究竟是谁拿起奖杯，风度翩翩，互相礼让，让他不觉得烦躁，却又庆幸至少给邓布利多留出些许协商的时间。但紧接着其中一个男孩说“我们俩一起”，于是他的心一下子提了起来，出于某种莫名的恐惧不安。不知为何，比尔敏锐察觉到整场比赛肯定有问题，那个袭击了芙蓉的人似乎在尽全力除掉参赛选手，却一直没有对其中一个来自霍格沃茨的男孩动手——而根据现在两人的交谈，那个从始至终都没被下手的男孩，是哈利·波特。

“教授，抓紧！”他顾不得暴露自己的哨兵身份，提起嗓子喊叫起来，“他们马上要拿到奖杯了！”

“一——二——”

“塞德里克，哈利，立刻中止比赛！”邓布利多被咒语放大的声音在整个魁地奇场地隆隆作响，一时间盖过了迷宫里的响动，也让比尔猛地睁开眼睛，因映入眼球的刺目火光而抬手遮住脸。“停在原地不要动，也不要碰任何东西，立即朝天发射火花告诉我们你们的位置。”

几秒后，一簇红色火花朝漆黑的天空发射，只有一簇。

“是谁还留在迷宫里？”邓布利多问道，语气中透出些许难得的急切，而比尔再次闭上眼睛，试图搜寻究竟是谁还在迷宫里。他迫切希望两个男孩因为站在一块，所以一起发射了火花。

“是——是我，邓布利多教授，你们听得到吗？哈利……哈利摸到了奖杯，然后突然消失了。”那个名叫塞德里克的男孩不知所措的声音传入比尔的耳朵，他的心沉了下去。

“是塞德里克。”他扭过头朝看台大喊了一句，而坐在上面第一排所有人都立刻朝他看了过来，神情各异。比尔没在意任何人的目光，笔直看向邓布利多，看到对方表情前所未有的凝重。

“我们得立刻进去搞明白究竟怎么回事。”邓布利多解除了声音洪亮的咒语，几步跨下来对比尔低声说，“塞德里克就在终点，对吗？”

比尔点点头。“他说哈利摸到了奖杯，然后消失了。”

有几秒钟邓布利多什么都没说，只深吸一口气再慢慢吐出来，一时间像是突然苍老了几十岁。

“好，塞德里克就由我们来负责。你去找德拉库尔小姐吧，比尔，她肯定还昏迷着，没能听到刚才这些。”

比尔再次点了点头，不再浪费时间，转身大步冲进迷宫入口。他没有点亮荧光闪烁，而是在黑暗中静静聆听片刻，搜寻分辨每一处细小的响动，过了几分钟后终于听到了一个非常微弱的呼吸声。

“芙蓉……”他如释重负长叹一口气，抓起魔杖笔直朝着呼吸声的方向前进，并没有试图在迷宫中寻找出路，而是用咒语直接劈开所有挡在他与芙蓉之间的树篱。至于拦路的怪兽对于他来说更构不成威胁，比尔在霍格沃茨学到的咒语已经够用，他甚至不需要使用哨兵与傲罗训练的内容。

芙蓉刚进入迷宫不久就遭受袭击，因此她距离入口并不算远，比尔只花了不到十分钟就顺着呼吸声找到了她，然后对着空白无物的地面解开屏蔽咒。咒语下面芙蓉安静地仰面躺在小径上，脸颊在微弱光线下苍白虚弱，神情中还带着被袭击过的痛苦。比尔在她身旁蹲下，先仔细检查一遍她身上是否有明显外伤，确认只是被击晕后将她从地面上轻柔地抱了起来，贴在胸口。

芙蓉对于同年龄女巫来说个头算高，可抱在怀里却非常轻，像一团随时会熄灭消失的星光。比尔脚步平稳朝来路返回，行到离出口只有几十英尺远的地方忍不住低头，在无人的黑暗中把脸贴在她的头发上，想要分辨出那股被泥土与青草掩盖住的花香。他感觉自己心底那股躁动又烧了起来，那个急切的声音在尖叫着让他永远也别放手，就这样带着怀里的人逃到海角天涯。

“你究竟是谁？”他对着怀里的人轻声问，“为什么会让我变成这样？”

“唔……”他话音刚落，就感觉芙蓉的身体扭动了一下，嘴里也低吟一声，知道对方此刻终于醒了。“放、放开我！”她惊恐地尖叫，以为比尔是刚才那个袭击她的人。

“是我，芙蓉。”他并没有放开手，轻声回答，而不知是什么让怀里人认出他的身份，芙蓉立刻停下挣扎，费劲地仰头望向他，蓝眼睛瞪得极大。

“比……比尔？”她看起来非常高兴，也非常困惑，“你怎么会在这里？我怎么了？比赛结束了吗？我……我是不是已经输了？”

“你没有输，”他柔声安慰，“比赛出了点问题，你们都被一个不知道身份的人袭击了。”

提到这个芙蓉立刻打了个颤，脸上透出恐惧：“是，我还记得我突然被一个冒出来的人影用咒语袭击了，而那个人……那个人不是其他几名勇士。所以他们还好吗？克鲁姆，哈利，还有塞德里克？”

“我不知道。”比尔低头看着她，“我先跑来找到了你。”

芙蓉原本惊恐又担忧的神情立刻被笑容冲散了：“我很高兴你先来找我。”她抬起手环住比尔的脖子，把脸贴在他的肩膀上，“我也不知道为什么，但我真的很高兴。你一直在看着我，所以才知道我在哪里，对吗？”

“对。但我现在必须带你出去做检查，你被人袭击了，肯定受了伤。”

“好。”芙蓉点点头，顺从地沉默下来。两人离迷宫出口只有几步之遥，而比尔只觉得脚步沉重，像是被挂上枷锁，因为他知道一旦离开迷宫昏暗静谧的庇护，他就会彻底失去怀里的人，再也没资格像这样把芙蓉抱在怀里。

“我也不想离开。”芙蓉仿佛听到他的心声，呢喃一句，“我真希望你可以一直这样紧紧抱着我。可是我爸妈……不知道为什么他们很讨厌你，告诉我不要和你多接触。”

比尔也不知道为什么那对法国夫妇会对自己有如此大的恶意——或许他们看透了比尔自从见到芙蓉之后心底那股急切的躁动，而芙蓉还太年轻，不能分辨出比尔的意图罢了。于是他什么都没说，只是低头最后嗅了嗅芙蓉的头发，让自己心底牢牢记住这股花香，然后抱着她一步又一步走出迷宫，走进由火把照得通亮的魁地奇场地。

接下来，一片模糊，过于刺眼的火光与急切的叫喊夺走了他的注意力，比尔只觉得怀里一轻，芙蓉被人夺走了，那团银光彻底消失熄灭。

***

哈利·波特不见了，由三强争霸赛奖杯改成的门钥匙把他带去了连邓布利多也无法追寻的未知地点。比尔知道自己该回到看台安慰忧心忡忡的母亲与弟弟妹妹，或者和其他教授一起留在塞德里克的病床前，听他仔细讲述自己在迷宫中的经历，但他却忍不住轻手轻脚来到校医室最角落的病床位置。

病床前被拉起了帘子，把病人与家属都笼罩在里面，可比尔不需要哨兵的听觉也能听到从里面传来夹杂着轻微抽泣的低语。他不由可怜起那对千里迢迢来英国参观比赛、女儿却遭受如此不公正待遇的夫妇，再想到他们对他的态度，心底那股冲动顿时退却了，在帘子外面站了片刻，准备离开。

但就在他来得及转身之前，帘子被人突然从里面一把掀开，芙蓉的父亲大步迈出来，拧着眉头望向他。

“你！”他语气愤怒，嘶声发问，“你在这里做什么？！这是我女儿的病床！”

“对不起。”比尔低声说，“芙蓉之前遭受了袭击，所以我想来看看她——”

“她不需要你关心！你给她带来的危险还不够吗？”

一时间，比尔不知道对方指的是自己，还是指芙蓉在三强争霸赛遇到的事，但紧接着帘子再一次被掀开，芙蓉的母亲跟在丈夫身后走了出来。她的眼睛哭肿了，表情也没那么愤怒，却带着一丝丈夫脸上不存在的冰冷。

“我是芙蓉的母亲，阿波琳，”她抬手按在丈夫的胳膊上，“你是？我们今早在那间会议室见过一面，你是谁的家人？”

“比尔·韦斯莱。我和我母亲代表哈利·波特的家人前来观赛。”

“韦斯莱，”阿波琳的脸色似乎更冷了一些，“如果我没记错的话，你们家是英国神圣二十八家族之一的纯血家族？”

比尔点了点头。“抱歉，但这和——我只想看看芙蓉是否还好。”

“芙蓉已经睡下了。而且，事实上，韦斯莱先生，我不希望再看到你。”芙蓉的母亲冷硬拒绝，“我也不希望你再出现在芙蓉的面前。”

“我不明白。”比尔真的不明白他们为什么对他是这个态度，“我对芙蓉没有任何恶意，德拉库尔太太，我并不是想对她——”

“不，你的确不明白，你的存在本身对芙蓉已经是最大的危险了。”她咬着牙吐出这句话，然后和身旁丈夫交换眼神，似乎在商量什么，等再次朝比尔转头时显然下了决心，准备揭露某种可以解答一切的秘密。

“你是个哨兵。”这不是疑问句，而是斩钉截铁地陈述事实，但比尔经过今晚之后已经不觉诧异。看台上离他比较近的所有人都能听到他最后对邓布利多的几句喊话，从中推断出他的能力也不意外。此外他知道法国对哨兵与向导的管理要比英国松散，并不会强制他们注册或者配对，而与非分化人群自由结合反而提高了哨兵与向导的数量，哨兵也并不像在英国不得不保守秘密，身份趋于传说。

“我承认。可这和——”

“我们并不是刚刚才意识到你是个哨兵，韦斯莱先生。”阿波琳的眼睛形状与颜色和芙蓉一模一样，其中透出的冰冷却只让比尔更加不寒而栗，“我知道你不记得了，但我们几年前见过一次。”

“几年前？什么地方？”

“埃及。”

这个回答一出口，比尔再次感到脊背发麻，汗毛倒竖，眼前一片塔里训练应激反应时不断闪烁的眩目白光。埃及——那个带给他无数痛苦回忆却又让他念念不忘的地方，以及这几年里日夜盘旋在脑海里的疑问：他在埃及究竟发生了什么？

这个疑问即将得到回答。

“那是三年前的暑假，七月底，我们带着芙蓉以及芙蓉的妹妹加布丽去埃及旅游。”阿波琳的声音依旧压得很轻，可每个字都像是要戳进比尔心里最不设防的柔软地方，“那天下午，加布丽吃过午饭后不舒服，于是我们赶紧带她去找当地的巫师治疗师，把芙蓉一个人留在旅店。可她并没有听话待在房间里，而是偷偷溜了出去，然后——”

“然后遇到了你。”她丈夫接上这句，眼中依旧满是愤怒的火。

阿波琳长叹一口气，继续说下去：“我不知道你们是在哪里遇到的，大概是附近的集市，可当我们不久之后回到旅店，推开门时却看到芙蓉正和一个陌生男人单独待在房间里，而我们当时尚未成年的女儿竟然——竟然——”她看向比尔的目光像是被咒语变成了最锋利的匕首，尚未吐出后面的话就已经将他割得遍体鳞伤，让他几乎想要哀求她别再说出口，他宁愿自己不知情。

“——竟然衣冠不整，靠在那个陌生男人的怀里。”

她还是说出了口，残忍冰冷，明明面容相似，却和带着花香与温暖的芙蓉像是一条线的两个极端。

“我绝对不会对芙蓉那么做——尤其、尤其她当时还没成年。”他听到自己虚弱的辩解，“肯定是哪里搞错了。”

“不，没有搞错，我们亲眼所见。你或许高估了自己的自控能力，韦斯莱先生，因为你是个哨兵，而芙蓉……”她又叹了口气，“她是个天生的向导，我们家族所有拥有媚娃血统的女孩无需分化，从生下来就是向导。”

一时间，比尔想起了那个梦境里令他分神的浓烈香水味与那只将他唤醒的温暖柔软的手。他原本以为那只是个梦，一个由记忆碎片与某种幻想拼接起来的产物，可现在看来……那不是梦，而是一段被隐没的真实记忆。

“所以，我当时……”他的声音生涩难听，断断续续卡在喉头，“我隐约记得当时身边没有向导，出了意外陷入分神，而芙蓉恰巧帮了我。但她并没有意识到我是个哨兵，并把我带回了你们的旅店。”

“我一直猜测就是这样。无论如何，等我们赶回旅店时，你们两个已经因为芙蓉本能释放的向导素而进入了结合热，离真正结合只差最后一步。”阿波琳摇了摇头，“我们自然不允许尚未成年的女儿和一个来路不明的人做这种事情，于是立刻将你们分隔开，阻止了结合。”

“当时我差一点就直接举起魔杖杀了你，韦斯莱先生。”芙蓉的父亲咬着牙嘶声说，“而我在今天早上又一次见到你的时候真的后悔当初没有那么做。”

“你的确有权这么做。”换做比尔，若是有人这么对待他的妹妹，他也不会手下留情。“但当时你们只抹掉了我的记忆？”

“相信我，这不是对你心慈手软，而是我们当时不清楚你和芙蓉的结合已经进行到了哪一步，杀掉你会不会对她的精神产生影响。所以我们只击晕了你，然后抹去了你们两个的一部分记忆。”

“对不起。”比尔知道自己无论说什么都不可能平息这对夫妇的怒火，“当时我真的分神得太厉害了，完全不知道自己在做什么，因此没能控制住。”

“我不在乎你当初为什么会那么做，我只希望你再也不要出现在芙蓉面前。”阿波琳语气坚决，“离开，现在就离开，再也不要主动来找我们。”

“可是……”自从埃及那次任务之后比尔再也无法和任何一位向导搭档，无法接受他们的安抚，联想到方才德拉库尔夫妇的形容，他怀疑自己必定和芙蓉在无人引导的前提下依旧完成了一部分结合，拥有精神链接。这也解释了为什么两人在今早第一次见面就被彼此莫名吸引，不愿分离。“我和芙蓉的结合——”

“并没有彻底完成，因此对向导的影响并不大。”芙蓉的母亲再次用冰冷锐利的眼神看过来，一眼看穿比尔的心思，“芙蓉只有在你身边才会对你有反应，所以我们要求你以后再也不要来主动找她。”

对向导的影响的确没那么大，可是……哨兵呢？比尔咽下一声苦笑。他当然知道这样不完整的链接对自己会有怎样的影响，过去接近三年的时间，他每日都生活在缺少向导的引导与安抚而时刻面临死亡的危险之中。

但这正是他应得的，不是吗？无论他当时在埃及精神状况如何，或者芙蓉是否愿意，他都试图与还未成年的芙蓉进行结合——事实如此。不仅芙蓉的父母有权当场杀了侵犯女儿的人，按照哨兵塔的规章制度，他这样出格的行为足以把他送上秘密法庭，剥夺一切权利，在阿兹卡班防范最严密的囚室坐穿牢底。

然而，最令他痛苦的是，他伤害了芙蓉，他以命运能够给予的最恶毒且不可挽回的方式彻彻底底伤害了她，那个本该是他命中注定的向导，陪他在黑暗中行走的温暖银光。他知道他永远也不可能在这件事上原谅自己。

“我知道了。”比尔垂下眼睛，缓慢吐出这句苦涩的承诺，“我以我祖辈的坟墓起誓，绝对不会再主动与芙蓉见面。”

“这还不够。”阿波琳向前迈了一步，紧紧相逼，“发誓你不会和芙蓉真正结合。我绝对不会允许我的女儿和一个为英国魔法部卖命的哨兵结合，别想把她卷入你们那些肮脏黑暗的战争！”

这样的要求也非常合理，就连比尔自己也万万不愿让芙蓉招惹上那些和伏地魔与食死徒相关的事。他深吸一口气，郑重地点了点头，张开嘴：“我——”

“嗯……妈妈？”帘子后面传出的模糊呼喊打断了他的起誓，德拉库尔夫妇二人面上都划过一丝不满，但还是立刻抛下他，转身掀开帘子走回突然惊醒的女儿床前。布帘翻动时比尔在缝隙间只瞥到一只比床单的颜色还要白的手，落下的帘子就再次遮住了一切。他攥紧拳头，屏住呼吸，听到帘子后面那个沙哑悦耳的声音用法语飞快问了一句什么，随即被阿波琳严厉地拒绝了。

挂帘分割出两个完全无法相容的世界，比尔最后望了正在微微晃动的白布一眼，转过身悄无声息离开了医务室。而就是在这个时候，魁地奇场地的方向传来一阵嘈杂喧哗，他立刻强迫自己忘掉和芙蓉有关的一切，变回曾经那个不惜代价完成任务的哨兵，用最快的速度冲了过去，正好赶上穆迪将哈利·波特引上楼的背影。


	2. Chapter 2

伏地魔归来的消息震惊整个魔法部，自然也撼动了哨兵塔。黑暗势力第一次崛起时比尔尚且年幼，并没有亲身经历过那种不寒而栗的恐惧，仅仅听到和那个人有关的传闻便已人人自危。

和在福吉领导下坚决否认伏地魔归来消息的魔法部不同，哨兵塔内对这一消息高度重视，并且立刻开始做各种准备与人员调动。虽然哨兵塔名以上仍属于魔法部，是傲罗指挥部的一个秘密分支，但塔里所有人都知道像福吉那样随时可以被推翻罢免的空壳政客根本没有领导他们的可能。哨兵是巫师世界魔法能力最强的一批人，他们只支持并听从绝对的实力。

而这，比尔逐渐意识到，也是问题所在。哨兵只对实力忠诚，并因为多年严苛训练会习惯性听从上级命令，因此谁能够掌握塔，谁就可以获得一批实力超群的暗哨、杀手与军队。目前塔里有一批经历过上次战争的人，他们明面上依旧支持邓布利多，因为根据塔收集到的线索，伏地魔近期没有在公开场合露面的准备，所以邓布利多的地位暂且不被动摇。可一旦局势扭转，魔法部与邓布利多的矛盾被进一步激化，邓布利多校长一职遭到罢免，或者食死徒实力增强，抢先一步对哈利·波特下手，那么这些人的忠诚很有可能就会投向另一方。

比尔在他们之中是少有的特殊个例。哨兵与向导中纯血的比例非常高，很多人的家族都和食死徒打过交道或者沾亲带故，立场本来就不固定，唯独韦斯莱家族作为“臭名昭著”的纯血叛徒，即便他想倒戈也不会被另一方接受。当然，比尔永远也不可能做出投向伏地魔与食死徒这种事，哪怕为了自己在第一次战争中牺牲的两个舅舅，他也绝不可能做出任何让莫丽伤心的举动。

因此，在哨兵塔大规模人员调动之中，比尔被从海外撤回国，暂时执行一些简单的跟踪与盯梢。他的直属上司给出的解释是，上次任务中的意外受伤证明他因未能找到合适的向导而执行任务的能力大幅下降，哨兵塔不希望他在这种关键时刻再出问题。

“我倒不觉得这是件坏事，比尔。”事后金斯莱对他坦言安慰，“你姓韦斯莱，众人皆知你的弟弟是哈利·波特最好的朋友，因此你身上早就戳满了邓布利多的标签。在我看来，塔并非因为你的能力才决定暂时不重用你，而是因为你和邓布利多走得太近了。上面想和上次战争一样，只观望，不参战，等待战争过去后再支持胜利者，他们不愿意因为你而提前惹恼其中一方。”

金斯莱自己虽然也是邓布利多的绝对支持者，但他从未公开表达过自己的意向，并且因为在傲罗指挥部也兼职，并没有受到影响，因此他的安慰虽然很有道理，却依旧无法驱散比尔心头的不快。自从七年前分化为哨兵，加入塔，开始训练和执行任务，他已经忘记了普通人的生活是什么样子，突然闲下来令他手足无措。

亚瑟也是知情人士，帮他一起圆谎，告诉家里其他人说古灵阁埃及分行暂时不需要解咒员，放比尔回来休息一段时间。没人对此怀疑，至少没人当着比尔的面提，况且家里也没人知道他在外面具体在做什么。莫丽对长子能在家里待超过十天感到无限惊喜，而假期和弟弟妹妹相处的一个多月也让他们逐渐熟悉。等到了暑假结束，弗雷德、乔治、罗恩与金妮即将返回霍格沃茨时，比尔心里由衷感到不舍，虽然他很庆幸自己再也不用大晚上被双胞胎房间里的动静吵得睡不着觉了。

值得一提的是，在暑假里比尔的一大半时间并非待在陋居，而是和韦斯莱家全体成员一起来到虽然凤凰社的总部——布莱克家的旧宅，格里莫广场12号。他能进入这幢住宅单纯托了姓氏的福，因为按照规定，哨兵塔的成员未经上级允许不能擅自加入任何组织，魁地奇球迷俱乐部都不可以，除非为了任务假扮身份。

他原本提出自己可以一个人留在陋居，但莫丽坚决反对，而凤凰社的其他人看在他父母的面子上也同意了。但他心底深知，这些经历过第一次战争、经验丰富的老巫师们都知道他的哨兵身份，并且在谈话间时刻透露出吸纳他入会的意愿，穆迪甚至直接表示可以在傲罗指挥部找人为他安排正式工作，不必再只看哨兵塔的脸色。比尔在此前全都不动声色拒绝了，他不知道像自己这样一辈子都无法拥有向导的哨兵能为凤凰社做什么，不为其他人添麻烦已经万幸，更别提一旦他的哨兵能力彻底失去控制，很可能会伤害到无辜的人。

除去帮助莫丽清理旧宅，操持家务，管束几个不听话的弟弟，他在假期也得以正式和大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特会面，第一次见到这个被邓布利多当成能够战胜伏地魔的唯一法宝与希望是个怎么样的人。他也和罗恩以及不久前来到格里莫广场12号的赫敏·格兰杰简单聊过，从他们口中听到些哈利·波特过去四年在霍格沃茨经历的事。大难不死的男孩听起来只是一个普通的男孩，成绩马马虎虎，上课开小差，不知道该怎样和女生打交道，但与此同时却几次战胜过伏地魔，从他以及食死徒手下奇迹般死里逃生。

他们在晚饭前做了自我介绍，比尔低头凝视这个比自己矮了一头的黑发男孩，在他身上嗅到浓重的露水与寒意。对方毫不犹豫抬眼打量回来，似乎对比尔饶有兴趣。

“你知道芙蓉吗？”哈利突然开口问他，而那个被深深埋葬在心底的名字令他的心脏停跳一拍，“芙蓉·德拉库尔？”

“我知道她是代表布斯巴顿的勇士，”他含糊回答，“我们在霍格沃茨见过一面。”

“奇怪，那她为什么会写信给我打听关于你的事？而且看起来大费周折才问到我的地址。”

“关于我？”比尔庆幸房间里只有一群年龄未到的韦斯莱，没有任何人是可以分辨出他心跳声的哨兵。

“她问我知不知道你在哪里，该怎样联系到你。她说她打听到你在古灵阁工作，但问了一圈却没人知道你负责什么职位。”

“我暂时休假，所以不负责任何职位。”迎着弟弟妹妹好奇的目光，他淡然撒谎，却又忍不住追问：“她为什么会去古灵阁问我？”

“哦，芙蓉现在就在古灵阁上班，对角巷的那个。她在回法国前和我们道别，说她想毕业后来英国找份工作，提高一下英语水平，不过我没想到她这么快就过来了。”

哈利这番无意提起的话让比尔花了一个月才勉强平息的内心再次搅起波澜。他晚饭几乎没吃多少，好在因为哈利的到来餐桌旁气氛异常焦灼，没人在意他突然胃口不佳。晚餐结束后他尽量打起精神听小天狼星与卢平他们对几个孩子介绍现在巫师界的情况，但等所有人被莫丽赶上楼睡觉后他躺了好久依旧睡意全无，干脆下楼来找点事情做。

他在一楼起居室的壁炉前找到了坐在摇椅上的房子主人。小天狼星长发蓬乱的黑色脑袋一动不动靠在椅背上，比尔最开始以为他睡着了，但低沉的声音突然在炉火噼啪中响起。

“你真是个怪人，对吧？”

“抱歉？”

“最不像韦斯莱的韦斯莱。”小天狼星用鼻子喷出一声笑，“明明最有能力，却最不愿担起责任。”

“抱歉，我不明白你在说什么。”他当然明白，但那不代表他愿意在深夜被人如此无端指责。没人了解他正在经历什么。

小天狼星却自顾自说下去：“如果我有你的能力，像你一样自由，我绝不会躲在这里等着别人在外面冲锋陷阵——总有一天你会后悔的。”他猛地扭过头来，朝比尔投来锐利一瞥，“总有一天你会接到你最亲近的人的噩耗，而直到那时你才会突然醒悟，后悔自己为什么不多做一些，多发现些蛛丝马迹，赶在一切发生之前尽全力阻止，甚至——甚至替对方去死。”

比尔猜他是在说詹姆·波特——哈利的父亲，或许今晚餐桌旁与莫丽的争论再次勾起旧日回忆。比尔自己从未有过那样要好亲密的朋友，但他的家人对他来说同等重要。他花了片刻想象在未来的某天突然听说莫丽，亚瑟，他的几个弟弟们，珀西包括在内，以及……以及芙蓉。他没法骗自己芙蓉重新回到英国和他全无关系，这的确是他必须要担起来的责任。

“可是我……”他摔进炉火旁另一把扶手椅，陷在柔软的座垫里，凝视着噼啪作响的木头，“我不知道自己能起多少作用。”

小天狼星又哼了一声，非常轻蔑。“什么作用？怎么，你那根魔杖只是根用来烧火的木头吗？”

“不，我是指——”

“如果你想说，你是个哨兵，我早就知道了。况且没必要在我面前保守什么秘密，我能跑去告诉谁？我哪儿也去不了。”

“既然你知道我是哨兵，那你也该知道没了向导我什么都不是。”比尔并没为对方的态度感到冒犯，过去一个月让他稍微体会到被强迫困在某个地方无所事事会给人造成怎样的精神负担。说来好笑，他之前做为哨兵频繁出任务时曾希望能有几个月的假期给他喘息的机会，可现实总与想象大相径庭。

“你这么说就好像哨兵是多么了不起的东西一样。”小天狼星的侧脸似笑非笑，“别忘了，布莱克家出过非常多哨兵与向导，我非常熟悉你们这样的人是怎样一群眼高于顶的操蛋玩意，自以为自己有多厉害，但其实被塔洗脑得早就忘记了自己是个活生生的人，而不是被人利用的工具。”

他一口气说完这些停顿片刻，似乎在等比尔的反应，等他发火或者反驳，但比尔只是安静地坐在扶手椅里面，不回答，甚至不准备看过去。在哨兵塔整整七年，和在霍格沃茨的时间一样长，比尔自然清楚塔是一个怎样的组织，可无论喜欢与否，接受与否，哨兵塔教会了他怎样更好适应自己的哨兵能力，给了他每天活下去的目标与动力，他也不可避免变成这个组织沉默寡言、安心听命的一部分，这样的生活是小天狼星这种人无法想象和理解的。

可与此同时，在心底最深处，那些被他深深锁起来的柔软内里，他也会情不自禁地想，无条件服从一个教导包容自己的组织真的是正确的吗？那些被他窃取的情报，跟踪的目标，杀掉的人……他做这些事之前总会说服自己，这是为了巫师界的利益，这是为了他远在英国的家人，可现实却是他的家人依旧面临死亡威胁，而哨兵塔选择明哲保身，甚至想要坐等渔翁之利。这种时候那个口口声声为了巫师界的组织又去哪儿了？

“怎么，没话了？”小天狼星似乎不打算放过他，继续冷嘲热讽，“我不知道你究竟出了什么问题才没有向导，事实上我也完全不关心，但还是那句话，你的魔杖是根木棍吗？你不用哨兵的能力就不是个巫师了？要知道，莫丽在你来之前和我提过你很多次，说你在霍格沃茨时怎样出色，考了多少个优秀，做过男学生会主席……但我压根没从你身上看到她嘴里那个人。我只看到一个被哨兵塔榨干了的空壳子——你甚至不如你那个决心跟在福吉屁股后面摇尾巴的弟弟，他至少比你有种。”

说完，他也不管比尔的反应，把怀里的酒瓶往摇椅旁的地板上用力一扔，踏着沉重的步伐起身上楼去了。比尔坐在原位置一动不动，继续凝视着壁炉里的火苗摇曳，右手下意识探进裤子口袋，握住自己无比熟悉的魔杖，用拇指轻轻抚摸把手处凸起的木结。

小天狼星说他已经忘记了自己是个人，或许的确如此。他清晰记得自己在刚刚分化时的激动，即便他在亚瑟与莫丽的教育下并不推崇纯血统主义，却依旧因为血统为他带来的能力而自豪。他能想象到过去几百年间有无数纯血家庭的孩子怀着和他相同的心情进入哨兵塔，认为自己的能力是血统纯正的最好证明，是家族至高无上的荣耀，唯独没有预料到哨兵塔究竟是一个怎样的地方。

没人知道究竟是谁首先创建了哨兵塔，相关历史记载在妖精叛乱时期出现断档，大批哨兵与向导死在了那场战争之中，人数稀少到很多普通巫师时至今日依旧认为哨兵和向导只是传说。而现如今，哨兵塔存在的意义更多是把像他这样天赋异禀的巫师变成任他们随意使用的工具，那些进入塔并接受训练的巫师脑子里再也不会有什么家族荣耀，因为哨兵塔最先剥夺的就是每个人的身份。没有个人，没有家庭，你只能接受塔给予你的一切，而没有了塔的庇护，你一无是处。

然而，即便自己只是一把用来杀人的工具，比尔依旧想要再做一次选择，因为他这辈子从来没有过为自己做选择的机会——曾经的他无法选择任务，向导，更不要说自己的未来。可现在，是哨兵塔为了自己的利益先选择放弃了他，他成了一把残破的的工具，被随手丢在一旁。

他沉默地抚摸着自己的魔杖，慢慢回忆起这根魔杖都曾在自己手下释放过怎样威力骇人的咒语，嘴角扯出半个微笑。一把杀人工具，无论有多残破，在知道怎样使用的人手里依旧可以发挥作用，而比尔恰巧知道谁可以是那个人。

于是几天后，当阿不思·邓布利多深夜造访格里莫广场12号时，比尔特意和他单独谈了几分钟，向他提出请求，申请加入凤凰社。

***

他加入凤凰社的第一个任务是在魔法部谋取一份工作。哨兵塔给予他们的报酬其实非常优渥，比尔估计自己每个月的工资比家里除他之外所有人加起来都要多，但他之前从来没拿出来使用过，一方面不想让莫丽对自己的工作实质起疑心，另一方面他的生活完全由哨兵塔安排，吃住都不用愁，根本找不到把钱花出去的机会。

然而，邓布利多的意思是让他尽可能打入魔法部，协助亚瑟还有金斯莱他们的工作。一个哨兵作为魔法部内部的耳目带来的收益可能远大于十个傲罗，比尔不需要借助弗雷德还有乔治研究出来的怪东西就能轻易听到那些自以为隐秘的八卦闲聊，而据邓布利多所说，八卦对凤凰社同样有着关键作用，是不可或缺的情报。

至于哨兵塔那边，他专门和顶头上司提了这件事，给出的理由是自己在家里连待两个月，周围人已经开始起疑心，去魔法部工作纯粹为了表面功夫。他之前做任务一向尽职尽责，不多嘴，不惹事，除去向导这件事之外从没出过任何问题，塔对他的忠诚一直很放心，再加上邓布利多安排金斯莱替他和上面说了几句话，直接同意了他暂停哨兵塔内的任务，自行另找工作。

尽管心里有准备，比尔在这次离开塔的时候内心难免失落，知道哨兵塔这样爽快地同意他去魔法部工作等同于真的彻底放弃他了，他距离失去正式哨兵身份只差上面的一句话——但他也很庆幸自己暂时没有走到那步，因为只有极少数年长的哨兵才能得到退休这种殊荣，其他人要么死在任务中，要么被塔视作叛徒，再也没了下落。

长话短说，比尔拒绝了穆迪等人的安排与提议，凭借他尘封七年的N.E.W.T.成绩单在魔法部神奇动物管理司找到了一份最不起眼文书工作，主要负责和妖精联络。某种意义上他觉得这份工作正合适，因为他之前一直在家人面前假借古灵阁的名义，现在来到魔法部继续和妖精打交道也理所应当。

虽然现在朝九晚五的伏案工作和曾经的海外任务天差地别，但比尔很快就把工作处理得得心应手，颇令上司满意，部门同事也都非常喜欢他，相处一段时间下来，没有任何人察觉到他是个哨兵。

在魔法部唯一尴尬在于，有时会不小心在一楼大厅与珀西碰面，第一次撞见时珀西因诧异差点叫出他的名字，但很快就反应过来，满脸胀红追着福吉上了电梯。事后他询问亚瑟一般怎样处理这种事，亚瑟无奈表示他为了不让珀西难堪，只能假装两人不认识，比尔也决定照做。

就这呀，比尔白天去魔法部上班，下班后回到凤凰社的总部，坐在房间角落聆听他们讨论下一步计划。小天狼星对他突然加入凤凰社没说什么，但在他第一次参加会议时看起来有些得意。两人算起来年纪差距并不大，比尔心智又比一般人成熟得多，逐渐和小天狼星成了很谈得来的朋友，有时会私下和他讲讲自己在各国出任务经历的事，就算为困在屋子里的对方解闷。

“你告诉过我，你在埃及待得时间最久，”有天晚上小天狼星在饭后小酌时突然对他说，“但你却很少提自己在埃及的经历。”

“因为没什么好说的。”他避开对方的眼睛，忽略心底钝痛。埃及这个国家已经彻底和芙蓉联系在一起，他再也无法将两者分开，因此干脆避而不谈。

“不，你肯定在埃及经历过什么事。”小天狼星的观察力一向敏锐，“说吧，说不定讲出来就痛快了。而且这里没外人，我又醉成这样，说不定第二天起来就全忘了。”

这里的确没有外人。几个还在上学的孩子开学后莫丽就搬回了陋居，其他凤凰社成员也在会议结束后纷纷离开，只有比尔留下来陪小天狼星多待一会，聊聊天，陪对方喝几杯。当然，他只是看着小天狼星颇为伤感地独酌，因为他身为哨兵早已习惯时刻保持高度警觉，而酒精会麻痹神经，钝化感官，他自从分化便滴酒不沾。

“好吧。”他轻轻叹了口气，心底知道他的确想对某个人倾吐。他没把自己和芙蓉的过往告诉过任何人，亚瑟只会为他担心难过，哨兵塔更是绝对不能知道有一个差点和他结合的强大向导流落在外，不管对方是哪国人，肯定会想方设法强迫芙蓉和他结合。小天狼星或许是最佳倾诉对象。

于是他凝视着炉火，一口气全都说了出来，从自己的梦，一直到德拉库尔夫妇在校医室愤怒冰冷的眼神。他刻意控制语气，平静地像是在讲另一个人的故事，但当他终于结束讲述，颤抖着吐出一声叹息，他发现小天狼星正斜靠在摇椅上，用一种极为同情的眼神望向他。

“操，见鬼。”对方低声咒骂了一句，“我从来没想到竟然是这样。我还以为你是那种觉得谁都配不上自己，一直挑三拣四才没有向导的混球——我之前对你说的话太重了。”

“别担心，用不着道歉，不如说我其实很想感激你用那些话叫醒我。”他转过头，勉强一笑，“不过……你现在知道我为什么没有向导了。”

“我没法想象那是什么感觉。”小天狼星摇了摇头，仰头灌下一口酒，“太操蛋了，实话说。所以，你真的不能再和那个女孩结合了？”

“我不准备再和芙蓉见面。”他轻声说，“我已经向她父母做出了承诺，不会毁约。”

“这或许是我见过你做的最像韦斯莱的事，比尔，你们一家都是那种为了其他人可以不顾自己的傻瓜。你弟弟罗恩——”他脸上露出罕见的柔和笑意，“在大家还以为我要去杀哈利的时候，他瘸着一条腿，却挡在哈利身前，对我大叫想要杀哈利得先杀了他。”

“罗恩绝对是我们之中最傻的一个。”比尔想象着那幅场景，自己也微笑起来，“鉴于他最好的朋友是哈利·波特。”

“是啊，和波特家的男孩当朋友的人都是傻瓜。”小天狼星收起面上的笑，轻叹了一声，转回之前的话题：“不过，你以后要怎么办？我虽然不是哨兵，但从小被灌输了满脑袋相关知识。德拉库尔那对夫妻等于在要求你一辈子给他们的女儿守节。”

比尔很庆幸自己没在喝任何东西，不然他保准会喷出来。“你形容得很恰当。不过……”他耸耸肩，“是我做错了事，所以我为她守一辈子也理所应当。”

“我不这么觉得。”小天狼星挥了挥手，“你当时神智不清，又什么都不记得了，而你们两个并没有做出实质性的事，不是吗？谁先做了错事还不一定呢。”

“有什么区别吗？她当时未成年，不知道自己在做什么，而我是个训练有素的哨兵，本应该在任何情况下控制住自己。这就足够了。”

“可她现在成年了，对吧？”小天狼星的眼睛在炉火映照下即便布满血丝依旧熠熠生辉，“她现在用不着听爸妈的话，有权自己做决定。如果她非要来找你，你难道还要把自己单方面许下的承诺甩在她脸上赶她走吗？”

“我不知道。”比尔缓慢回答，“但我不觉得我们两个再单独接触是件好事。”

“为什么？”

“我们——我们两个都控制不住自己，想要完成结合。”他想到霍格沃茨六月底那奇异而迷乱的一天，回忆起芙蓉落在自己怀中的柔软触感，忍不住打了个哆嗦。“我一靠近她脑子就不清楚，她也一样，根本不知道自己在做什么。假如……假如她终有一天想起曾经我对她做了什么——结合是不可逆的，小天狼星，想要解除只有一死，不是她杀了我，就是她自杀。”

起居室陷入一片寂静，只剩炉火噼啪作响，小天狼星盯着他看了好久才沉重吐出一口气，仰头喝完了瓶底的酒。“太操蛋了。”他哑着嗓子骂了一句，“哨兵的血脉就该早点死绝，对人没半点好处。”

“除了我之外，你还认识其他哨兵吗？”比尔突然察觉到小天狼星对这个身份有某种抵触，他一开始以为是对方看自己不顺眼，但或许有更深层原因。

小天狼星垂下头，嘴里嘀咕了一句，沉默了好久才说：“我弟弟。雷古勒斯。他——”他用鼻子嗤笑一声，“他是个彻头彻尾的纯血主义者，伏地魔的小跟班。当他十七岁分化成哨兵的时候，我母亲高兴得发了疯，他也因此得到了伏地魔的重用。当然啦，重用意味着他不到一年之后就死了，我猜他肯定是给伏地魔做什么不可告人的任务时不小心把自己搞死了吧。”

“小天狼星——”

“别，用不着安慰我。”他咳嗽一声，清了清嗓子，“已经过去太久了，而且是他自作自受，没什么好可惜的。我因此对哨兵都没什么好感，但你还算可以，比尔，我只希望你不要落得雷古勒斯的下场。”

比尔当然希望自己不会如此惨死，但无论是他这辈子不可能再获得任何一位向导的帮助，还是近些天邓布利多与魔法部——尤其是部长福吉之间愈发严峻的局势，他都觉得自己离英年早逝每天都更近一步。好在自从哈利·波特返回霍格沃茨，凤凰社原先的看守与保护任务立刻轻松很多，仅限于他周末去霍格莫德的时候才需要派人乔装跟踪。

另一项令他颇为费解的任务则为每晚在位于魔法部九层的神秘事物司门口把守，警戒一切在夜间试图进入的可疑人物。邓布利多并没有告诉他为什么，只说这项任务非常重要，或许关系到这场战争的最终胜负。凤凰社成员本就不多，傲罗如金斯莱与唐克斯时不时还要处理其他任务，麦格教授或者斯内普又必须留在霍格沃茨，于是守夜这项工作更多落在姓韦斯莱的这几人头上，莫丽包括在内，每周至少一次，周转不过来时甚至需要连轴转。

守夜这种任务乍看起来很轻松，只需要披着一件隐身斗篷坐在神秘事务司那扇黑色的大门前，想尽办法让自己不要昏睡过去。听起来远不如他作为哨兵执行的那些任务那样惊现刺激，可短短几周后他就感受到了缺乏睡眠对自己心理与生理造成的巨大负担。他变得更易怒，暴躁，一点小小的刺激都能让他处于失控边缘，白天工作也总是打瞌睡，还好他们部门的工作很清闲，最近妖精们似乎也察觉到局势变化，没有惹事的意图。

比尔身为经受过高强度训练的哨兵尚且如此，更不要提同样需要在白天按时上班的亚瑟，他父亲最近总是疲惫不堪，有时候吃着晚饭都能握着刀叉睡着。他实在不忍心看到父亲如此劳累，因此每次有社员没法按计划守夜时总会抢先提出自己作为替补，甚至私下找到负责安排这项工作的卢平，请求他少为亚瑟安排几次，空出来由自己承担。卢平或许每个月都要变身一次狼人，却是比尔见过的最好说话的人，立刻答应了他的请求，并对他露出和蔼赞扬的笑。

这样的生活持续到十二月份，直到有天回家，看到起居室角落里突然冒出来的那棵圣诞树，他才意识到这是自己很多年来第一次在家过圣诞节。他不知道哨兵塔是否有意让所有哨兵斩断和家庭的联系，因此总是赶在假日给他们安排特别重要的任务，但比尔已经很多年没在十二月份回过家了，他能想到的借口差不多已经用完了。

“你已经七年没在家里过圣诞了，亲爱的。”莫丽比他记得还清楚，“要是今年查理也能回来，还有——还有珀西，那我们家真是彻底团聚了。”

然而查理回不来，他在罗马尼亚有很多事要做，龙，以及凤凰社，而珀西依旧在魔法部假装不认识比尔和亚瑟。但比尔的存在足以让莫丽释放母爱，他也出于多年积累的愧疚任凭莫丽使唤自己给圣诞树做装饰，甚至允许她给他剪了一截头发，把原来拖在后背的长马尾剪到了肩膀下面一点。

“你们觉得食死徒也过圣诞节吗？”亚瑟在餐桌旁问他们。他大概想开个玩笑，活跃下气氛，只可惜莫丽狠狠瞪他一眼。

“好问题。”比尔捧场，“你们觉得伏地——神秘人过圣诞节吗？”和小天狼星待久了，他已经习惯了这个名字，但显然莫丽无论听到多少次依旧会打哆嗦。

“这不是餐桌旁该聊的话题！”她也瞪了比尔一眼，“好好吃饭，然后上楼睡觉去！今天早上你值完夜回来看上去跟个鬼魂一样苍白。”

比尔原本还想问邓布利多会不会同意让他们把小天狼星请来陋居过圣诞，他实在不愿让对方在这样的节日一个人和那张满嘴脏话的画像为伴，可看着莫丽阴沉的脸色，他和亚瑟对视一眼，不再多说什么，默不作声吃完了这顿晚饭。

三天后再次轮到他晚上值夜，可偏偏白天的工作异常难缠，一个妖精因为和巫师在买卖上起了纠纷跑来部里大吵大闹，尖细的叫喊吵得他头痛欲裂，几次三番咬住舌尖用痛觉让自己清醒过来，没有朝对方胸口直接来一个最恶毒的咒语。临近下班那个妖精终于离开了，走之前叫嚣着明天会再来，比尔趁机趴在办公桌一堆文件档案后面打了个盹，等部里其他人离开后披上隐形斗篷，顺着那条黑暗的走廊来到神秘事务司的黑色大门前，按以往的习惯靠在墙壁旁盘腿坐下，等待天亮。

他知道自己该尽全力保持清醒，他是个哨兵，哨兵不该在做任务时因状态不佳而丧失警觉。可他实在太累了，身心俱疲，感觉自己从六月份到现在整整半年一直没有真正恢复过来。他背靠着墙，在黑暗中将听觉扩展至整条走廊，坚持自己并没有睡着，可火把燃烧时轻微的响动会突然让他浑身猛地一颤，意识到自己不知何时已经闭上了眼睛。

或许食死徒的确过圣诞节——他在心底暗想。连着几个月守夜下来，没有任何可疑对象出现在神秘事务司的门口，他虽然绝对信任邓布利多的判断，却也开始慢慢疑惑背后那扇门究竟把守着什么东西，值得邓布利多如此兴师动众地防范。某种武器？魔药？没人说得清神秘事务司究竟做些什么，在魔法部待了那么久的亚瑟都不清楚，比尔从没隔着门听到过任何响动，从门缝里传来的只有蜡烛经年累月燃烧的味道。

噼啪——他再次猛地惊醒过来，抬起手腕看了一下表，发现现在才刚过十二点，他还要至少守六个小时。他叹了口气，略微换了个姿势，让自己尽可能更舒服一些。下次守夜他或许应该带点让自己保持清醒的东西，哪怕是一本书或者一盘巫师棋——虽然在任务中做这种事情非常没有责任感，可他真的太困了，他不知道自己一个人还能在黑暗中撑多久。

他叹了口气，想象着自己不必一个人在黑夜中时刻保持警醒，而是有另一个人陪在他的身边，在他因疲倦而昏睡时看守着他的安危，他们互相守护彼此，免于一切危险。他想象一只柔软温热的手，一股花香，一团朦胧的银光映在自己身上，轻声呼唤他的名字。

**比尔** **——**

他垂下头，吐出一声叹息，只觉得疲惫到了骨缝里，连带着原本无比锐利的感官也像是蒙上一层轻纱，变得模糊不堪。他的耳朵仿佛浸在水面之下，只能听到自己的心跳声，以及那个刻在心底的声音正在一声声呼喊他的名字。

可是……那只出于他的幻想，不是吗？芙蓉不可能突然出现在这里，找到神秘事务司来，他的哨兵听觉哪怕再敏锐，也不可能隔着半个伦敦听到她的声音——无论她现在在哪里。比尔在过去几个月里甚至不敢去对角巷，生怕自己会在街上撞到她，而她大概缺少正当理由，也没来过魔法部找他。或许……或许她终于遵从了自己的父母，认清他是多么令人作呕的存在，早就回到法国彻底把他忘掉了。

**比尔** **——** **比尔，醒醒！**

可是我不想醒——他听到自己对那个声音这样回答——这是我唯一能听到你声音的办法，所以别让我醒过来。

**不，你必须得醒过来，求你了，比尔，睁眼啊，快睁开眼！**

他永远也无法拒绝那个声音如此哀求，于是他慢慢睁开像是被胶水粘在一起的眼皮，然后——

比尔在从地上跳起来的同时已经抽出魔杖，一个强大的击晕咒汇聚在舌尖，可那条贴着地面悄无声息蜿蜒爬行的大蛇的攻击速度却快得惊人，和它庞大的体型全然不符，猛地从地面上弹起上半身，张口咬住他握着魔杖的那只手的手腕。他被咬得痛呼出声，但魔杖依旧紧紧攥在手里，忍痛从牙缝里挤出咒语，因角度错误堪堪击中大蛇的尾部。

他之前也在任务中遇到过类似的危险生物，击晕咒通常非常管用，可这条蛇不知怎的并没有立刻被击晕。相反，它仿佛被比尔的回击激怒，在他能念出第二道咒语前再次朝他袭来，灵活钻过他的双腿之间，缠住他的一条腿将他拽倒在地，趁他摔倒头晕目眩之际将尖牙深深插入他的胸口。比尔属于哨兵的感官因精神集中而将痛觉无限放大，他甚至清楚听到了自己的肋骨被咬碎的吱嘎脆响。

血顺着伤口飞快涌出，肋骨下面的肺部肯定也出了问题，他开始感到呼吸不畅，血沫涌上来堵在他的喉咙里。过于激烈的痛觉令他出现分神的迹象，开始疯狂压缩其他几种感官，原本亮如白昼的走廊逐渐昏暗下来，他仰面躺在地板上，只能看到一道粗长的影子在眼前挥舞，离自己越来越近，逼至眼前。

或许就是现在，就是今晚了。比尔痉挛着努力喘息，感觉大蛇冰冷的身躯依旧紧紧缠在他的身上，而蛇牙的腥臭已经扑面而来。他就要死了，正如他想象中那样，因为没有向导而死在任务之中，只不过——

他从没让自己因为受伤而任务失败过，无论伤势有多重。他能为了哨兵塔拼命，自然也可以为了凤凰社。缠住他的只是一条蛇，一个智商远低于人类，攻击仅靠本能的生物，它大概以为他流着血倒下来就意味着自己已经赢了，并不会在意他的魔杖还紧紧握在手里，一直没松开。

于是他抬起鲜血淋漓的手，用僵硬的手指倒转魔杖，指向压在自己胸口上方那团冰冷的重量。他一直都是个非常聪明的学习者，无时无刻不在学习新的知识，即便当他被恶咒浑身冻结，四肢末端碎裂，他依旧学会了那个用在自己身上的咒语。

比尔在那条大蛇的尖牙戳进自己脖子的瞬间念出那句咒语，用尽他浑身上下可以提供的全部魔力。哨兵与魔法的联系比普通巫师要强很多，因此越是强大的咒语在他们手下威力也越大，遑论在生死关头抱着必死之心的这一击。蛇牙停在他的血肉之中，没再继续将他的颈部戳个洞穿，但这不代表施咒成功，于是他继续等待。

虽然他的眼睛已经彻底看不见了，但他依旧听到几秒过后窸窣的声音在他周身响起，像是天气恶劣时小冰雹敲打在窗玻璃上的动静。他感觉到几块冰冷至骨的不规则物体落入他的领口，贴在他渗血的脖子上，很快就被汨汨淌出的热血融化了。

很好，比尔在失去意识之前微笑着想，他终于可以按照自己想象中的样子死去了。

***

当他再一次恢复意识，各种感官慢慢上线时，他发现自己竟然活下来了，因为他嗅到了只属于病房那股特殊的味道：血液，汗液，泪液，味道发苦的魔药，有人在离他床头不远的地方放了某种味道清香的植物。但很快比尔就希望自己真的已经死了，因为他能感觉到浑身上下没有一处地方不在疼，血液像是在灼烧着血管，而先前被那条蛇留下的伤口并没有愈合，正随着他的呼吸微微渗血。

他转了转眼球，透过眼皮能看到模糊的红光，知道现在至少已经天亮了，虽然他说不好距离自己被袭击已经过去了多久，从几个小时到几天几个月都有可能，他清楚自己当时伤得有多重。事实上，他开始疑惑，自己究竟是怎么活下来的？凭当时的出血量，十分钟就能让他流血至死，而夜晚的神秘事务司楼层空无一人，连一张能忙他传话的画像都没有。他想象不到任何人会及时赶到，把他送进医院。

但这些问题可以等之后再探究。现在，他头痛欲裂，喉咙干渴发痒，只想痛痛快快喝几口水，再问这里的治疗师要点可以止痛的魔药。他猜自己现在肯定身处圣芒戈，而不是塔内专门为哨兵设立的病房，没人特意照顾他除了伤口之外更敏感的需求，不然他肯定不会从头到脚都感到如此难受，连身上这件质地粗糙的病号服都刺得他皮肤生疼。

于是他呻吟一声，小心翼翼掀开眼皮，在过于明亮的阳光跃入瞳孔时再次痛苦地低吟了一声，把眼睛又闭了回去。“水……”他哑着嗓子问，希望身边有人能听到，而很快他就感觉到一双手扶着他的肩膀，帮他慢慢从床上抬起上半身，然后把水杯递在唇边。他贪婪痛饮，毫不在乎因为姿势尴尬，有一大半的水没被吞进嘴里，而是顺着下巴滴在胸前。照顾他的人显然也不在乎，等他喝完后用一块柔软的布料为他轻轻擦干了被打湿的皮肤，特意避开脖子的伤。

“……妈？”在比尔想象中会这样细心照顾他的人只有莫丽，但对方却并没有立刻回答，于是他再次谨慎地睁开眼睛，这次只让右眼眯成一条缝，然后——

他看到一只搭在床单上的手，形状纤长优雅，没有半点瑕疵，皮肤比床单还要白。他认识这只手，尽管只见过一次，但他永远不会忘记这只手属于谁。

不可思议的震惊令他不管不顾睁开眼，忍着刺痛对上芙蓉在阳光下散着淡淡银光的面庞。

“你——”他咳嗽几声，并且因自己的嗓音过于粗嘎而皱眉。那条该死的蛇绝对把他的嗓子搞坏了。“你怎么在这里？”

芙蓉还是没有回答，而是用平静且哀伤的神情低头凝视他好一阵子，才轻声开口：“因为你差点死了。”

“可是——”他心底翻涌着一千个一万个问题，却在张口瞬间再次剧烈咳嗽起来，牵连脖子与胸口原本尚未痊愈的伤再次撕裂渗血，瞬间染红了他身上浅蓝色的病号服。疼痛与慌乱中他没有察觉到芙蓉在做什么，但片刻后一道白色光束将他上半身包裹其中，抚平崩裂的伤口，就连他的喉咙都好受多了。

“多谢。”等芙蓉把他被血浸湿的衣服也清理过后，他哑着嗓子轻声说。对方只是再次深深看了他一眼，那张美丽非凡的面庞看起来更哀伤了。

“你永远也不需要为这种事向我道谢。”芙蓉放下魔杖，抬手轻轻捧住他的脸。他们肌肤接触的瞬间仿佛迸发出一簇炙热的火花，比尔忍不住打了个哆嗦，想要向后撤开，远远逃离这里，可与此同时他浑身上下每一寸皮肤都在叫嚣着想要获得同等待遇。

“你是我的哨兵，比尔。”她继续说下去，“这本来就是我应该做的。我本应该一直陪在你身边，保护你，协助你，让你从最开始就避免受这样的伤。”

“你——你都知道了？”他感觉自己的嗓子更哑了，头也疼得愈发厉害。

“是，我都知道了。三强争霸赛结束的那晚我其实并没有睡着，只是在装睡，因为我爸妈对你的态度实在太不对劲了，我想听听他们背着我在说什么。可我没想到你之后竟然来看我，所以你们当时说的所有话我都听到了。”

“那你更不应该出现在这里。”他垂下眼睛，刻意不让自己看芙蓉此刻的表情。“我——我对你做的那些事……我不配当你的哨兵。”

“不，你配！”芙蓉急切痛苦的高喊让他不由自主再次抬起眼，看到她的蓝眼睛瞪得极大，里面晶莹的泪光正在打转。“你就是我的哨兵，我才不管我爸妈都说了什么，或者你当时对我做了什么！”

注视着她如此清晰的痛苦，比尔只觉得自己的胸口仿佛再次被某种重物击碎，让他呼吸不得。他慢慢抬起被绷带包扎起来的右手，覆在芙蓉光滑细腻的手臂上，安抚地拍了拍。“芙蓉，听我说。你才刚成年，又没有经过系统训练，不知道哨兵和向导在一起究竟是什么样子。几年前在埃及——无论当时发生了什么，我都不该那样对待你。等你记忆恢复之后就不会再这样想了。”

“你怎么知道我对当时没有任何记忆？”

这句话令比尔同样睁大双眼，试图在她脸上搜寻足以验证真假的细微表情。“你——你怎么可能想起来？你爸妈给我们两个都施了消除记忆咒。”

“你不是对那天发生的事还有些许印象吗？我其实也有。在霍格沃茨见到你之前，我有好几年的时间经常会梦到一个高个子的红发男人，梦到我们一起走过一条狭窄喧闹的街道，梦到他的头发在太阳底下看起来像是一团火。”她轻笑一声，拇指在比尔的颧骨上缓缓抚动，“或许之后发生了什么我记不清了，可我一直想要找到梦里的那个男人，我知道他会是我此生唯一，除了他之外我再也不想要任何人。”

“芙蓉……”他眨了眨眼睛，忍下涌入眼眶的热泪，“求求你，别再说了。”他没办法在听到芙蓉的心声后依然孤独终老。他再次希望自己能够死在神秘事务司门口那条冰冷的走廊上。

可是芙蓉只是再次低头望向他，仿佛要一直看入他在黑暗中浸染了太久的灵魂。“我妈妈说我们的结合没有完成，对我影响并不是很大，可是……我真的找了你很多年，也痛苦了很多年。而现在——现在我依旧很痛苦，因为我们的结合并不是她以为的那样不彻底。”

“你——你究竟怎么了？”比尔立刻慌张起来。他知道结合会彻底改变向导的精神世界，而不完整或者因哨兵死亡而被迫切断的链接经常会导致向导精神失常。“你还好吗？是不是哪里出问题了？”

“我能感受到你。”芙蓉轻声告诉他，指尖划过他的面部轮廓，“虽然我在古灵阁找不到你，后来过了好久才听说你其实在魔法部上班，但隔着那么远我依旧能感受到你，你的喜怒哀乐，你的痛苦不安，就好像我的脑子里有根绳子，另一头一直牵着你一样，你的情绪我全都能感受得到。”

比尔忍不住倒吸一口冷气。“这……这其实已经是非常牢固的结合了，在塔里有时候配对好几个月的哨兵与向导之间都不一定会产生这样的精神链接。可是——”他忍不住想，芙蓉的父母是否为了保护女儿的声誉，对他隐瞒了部分更骇人的真相。

芙蓉却仿佛看穿他的心思，摇了摇头。“不，回到法国后我再三和他们确认过当时究竟发生了什么，而我爸妈不会在这件事上欺骗我。或许这是因为我的媚娃血统，我们天生就是向导，在精神控制这方面的能力非常强，而且——”她微微勾起嘴角，哀伤的神情中终于显出一抹笑意：“或许更因为我们天生注定要在一起。我听说过那种精神世界高度匹配的哨兵与向导，他们根本不需要任何人的帮助介入，自然而然就会顺利结合。我知道我们就是那样的一对，比尔，我一直都知道。”

“可是——”

“没什么可是，比尔。”她手指滑下来，轻轻按住他想要争辩的嘴唇，“我说的这些还不够吗？而且昨天晚上我甚至透过你的耳朵听到了那条……那条想要攻击你的蛇在地板上爬行的声音，而你也听到了我的呼喊，及时醒了过来。”

“昨晚我听到的……真的是你？”他不敢置信望向眼前这个愈发不真实的人，“我还以为那是我又一个满是妄想的梦。”

“是我。”芙蓉微笑着轻轻颔首，“我们哪怕隔着半个伦敦依然像是肩并肩坐在一起，这还不能够说明问题吗？你是受过训练的人，你比我更清楚这意味着什么。”

“这意味着……”比尔吞咽了一下，感到喉头火辣辣的灼烧感，“这意味着我们的结合已经非常牢固，精神世界正在合二为一。”

“而我们到今天一共只见过三次。第一次什么都没发生就已经确立了结合，第二次只相处了不到十分钟就已经牢牢联系在一起——比尔，事到如今你难道还在怀疑我们究竟该不该在一起吗？”

“可是我……”他知道芙蓉说的并没有错，他们身为哨兵与向导产生的联系其实是他自从分化后一直梦寐以求的伴侣与搭档关系，那种只有哨兵塔内口耳相传的传说故事里才会有的天命结合。假如——假如他们可以换个相遇的时间与地点，让他们不是在埃及，不是在芙蓉尚未成年，而就在今年六月的霍格沃茨，她推门而入，他抬眼凝视，一切恰逢其时……

“我过不去心底这道坎，芙蓉。”他慢慢闭上眼睛，不愿再看到她的失望，“我……我当年做了错事，无论你对我有怎样的感情，我都伤害到了你。我没办法让自己就这样接受，然后继续伤害你。”

面对他的痛苦坦诚，芙蓉沉默了足足半分钟，而当她再次开口时，他能清楚听到她嗓音里的泪意：“难道你以为你故作风度去和我爸妈定了一个该死的承诺，打着保护我的名头不接受我们之间的关系就不在伤害我了吗？”一滴温热的液体落在比尔的手臂上，渗入绷带，仿佛另一颗深深刺入他血肉的尖牙，可那远比不上他此刻内心深处的痛苦。他紧紧合拢双眼，咬紧牙关，强迫自己听下去，告诉自己别动摇。

“自从在霍格沃茨见到你……我醒着的时候无时无刻不在想你，睡着了也总梦到你，梦见你藏在一幢阴暗的屋子里，总和一个黑发男人聊天，并且一直都很不痛快，从来没有高兴的时候。我知道你有多痛苦，比尔，可你知不知道我有多痛苦？我不仅要忍受哨兵不在我的身边，一直拒绝和我见面，同时我还对你的情绪感同身受——你真的想让我一辈子过这样的日子，永远承受来自我们两人的痛苦折磨吗？”

“不，当然不。”比尔的自控在芙蓉用响亮的啜泣结束最后一句控诉时彻底崩溃，他猛地睁开双眼，看到整个世界模糊失真才意识到自己其实也早已落泪。透过朦胧的泪眼，他微微抬头望向坐在自己身边的那团银光。“如果可以，我愿用一切换你这辈子再也不用忍受任何痛苦。”

“那就放下过去，接受我们现在的结合。”芙蓉的面颊上全是泪痕，可那双蓝眼睛却亮得让他心醉。“当初在埃及究竟是谁先做错了事，你还是我——现在说这些还有什么意义吗？我们都没了那段记忆，就当那天从来没有发生过。为什么我们就不能是六个月前才刚刚认识？我们对彼此一见钟情，后来你在迷宫中救了我，于是我们并且决定此生再也不分离？”

“听起来像个好过头了的童话故事。”比尔轻笑一声，在伤口开始抽痛之后把头落回枕头。芙蓉的手立刻小心翼翼搭在他的脖子上，检查那里的伤口是否再次出血，然后轻轻抚平绷带边缘。

“你是个哨兵，我是个向导，我们本来就是童话故事。”她一本正经回答，然后抿起唇边的笑。“比尔，求你了，别再想曾经发生了什么，想想今后吧。”她垂下头，悄声低语，“我——我不想再经历昨晚。如果你当时死了，那我肯定也没法一个人活下去。”

“你……你当时感受到了什么？”他几乎不敢问，却又必须知道他们的链接究竟有多紧密，“在我被袭击的时候？”

“一切。”芙蓉轻声说，眼里再次泛出泪光，“我感受到你的惊恐，你被那条蛇咬住时有多痛，还有你——你躺在那里，血一个劲地流，然后慢慢失去意识……”她抬手飞快抹去顺着面颊滚落的泪，“等你昏过去之后我吓得完全不能动弹，眼前也一片漆黑。我——我以为你死了。”

“对不起。”他动了动右手，示意芙蓉握上来，两人的掌心隔着一层绷带终于紧紧贴在一起。他尽全力捏了捏她的手，毫不在乎伤口再一次渗出些许血液。“假如我知道你一直能感受到我的情绪，那我绝对不会——我会更小心。”

“可如果我在你的身边，你完全用不着时时刻刻都那么小心。”芙蓉不依不饶，握着他的手举在唇边轻轻一吻，“我是你的向导，比尔，我们本来就该一起行动。”

“可那是——”比尔不愿在圣芒戈这种地方大声讲出凤凰社这个名字，再加上——他突然意识到自己忘记了一个更严峻的问题，那也是他当初毫不犹豫答应芙蓉父母的原因之一。

“芙蓉——”他刚开口，还没组织好语句，就看到芙蓉面色一沉，原本略带笑意的嘴唇紧绷出一条线，眼神再次透出哀伤。

“别拒绝我，比尔。”她低声哀求，“我不想再听你对我说任何借口了。”

“可这不是什么借口。”他长叹一口气，再次觉得疲惫极了，“现在的英国实在太危险了，像昨晚这样的事很可能会接连发生。我没法保护你的安全，芙蓉，我甚至没法保护我自己。”

“你正是因为少了我才没法保护自己！”芙蓉皱起眉头，嗓音又一次因为沮丧扬了起来，“我都说了，我能感受到你的痛苦和受伤，不仅昨晚，还有之前的几年里我都能感觉得到！虽然没那么清晰，但我总会在晚上梦见各种各样的恶咒，伤口，血，然后尖叫着哭醒。我——我有段时间甚至以为自己要发疯了。”

“对不起。”他不知道自己还能说什么，心底一切安慰都是那样苍白。

“别对我说对不起。”芙蓉紧紧握住他的手，“我从来没有怪罪过你，我只希望你能允许我和你一起面对像昨晚那样的情形。我不是小孩子了，比尔，我已经成年了，你不能再拒绝我。”

比尔已经疲惫得不想再拒绝了——只有梅林知道他有多想接受芙蓉的提议，让她彻彻底底成为自己的向导，从此两人再也不必分离。可与此同时，却有那样多看似毫无关系却不得不仔细考量的顾虑压在他的胸口，让他无法喘息。芙蓉的父母，比尔自己的父母，伏地魔，食死徒，凤凰社，哨兵塔，以及——以及他还是做不到那样轻松忘记三年前在埃及发生的事。他并非故意想让芙蓉痛苦，只是单纯，做不到。

“我……我需要好好想想这件事。”最终他无比虚弱挤出这样的回复，在回答时避开芙蓉的目光，侧头望向床边那扇狭窄的窗户。

“没问题。”芙蓉听起来没有刚才那样情绪激动了，“我愿意给你时间考虑清楚。但我知道你在想什么，我请求你不要再执着过去发生的事。”

“好。”他扯了扯嘴角，“正好我现在哪儿都去不了，只能躺在这里。”芙蓉还会来看望他吗？他想，又不敢想。

“我会来看你的。”芙蓉再次看出他的心思，抬手捧住他的面颊，让他慢慢朝她转过脸。“你是我的哨兵，哪怕——哪怕你需要在这件事上花一辈子的时间想清楚，我也愿意等你一辈子。”

联想到小天狼星先前对这件事的评论，比尔忍不住勾起嘴角，对芙蓉微微一笑。他发自心底的笑容让芙蓉又惊又喜，愣了片刻后用略带颤抖的手指轻轻抚过他带笑的嘴唇。

“好好休息，这段时间就别再操心其他的事了。”她哑着嗓子叮嘱，蓝眼睛一眨不眨凝视着他，仿佛生怕错过他们相处的任何一秒钟。

“好。”他再次柔声应承。他至少能做到这个，让芙蓉安心。

“那我该走了。”她艰难挤出一个安抚的笑，看起来非常不情愿离开，“你的妈妈还有爸爸一直在外面等着呢。他们很好心让我先和你谈。”

听起来不像是他父母会做的事，莫丽尤其不会轻易放弃一直守在儿子床边，所以他猜测芙蓉肯定有什么事没告诉他。但她没给他询问的机会，已经从床边站起身，弯下腰又轻轻握了一会儿他的手，这才决绝地转身离开，朝外走时脊背挺得僵硬笔直，仿佛一直在克制自己不要回头。


	3. Chapter 3

“比尔，亲爱的，你还好吗？”这是莫丽在他床边坐下后第三次中断讲述，担忧地望着他。

“我没事。”他回答，勉强笑了笑，“继续说吧，妈，我就是感觉有点困。”

莫丽点点头，再次用手帮他把一缕碎发整理至耳后，而站在床尾的亚瑟也一直在用沉重的眼神望向他，比尔尽量避免与父亲对视。他不愿看到自己在任务中的失误为父母造成了何等痛苦。这是他第一次被迫允许亚瑟与莫丽在病床前照顾他，但他其实宁愿他们压根不知情，让他咬牙一个人撑过恢复期，也不愿看到他们面庞上清晰的悲伤与恐惧。

“然后哈利就被麦格教授带去找邓布利多了，”莫丽继续刚才的讲述，“顺便也把罗恩带了过去。在校长办公室邓布利多让墙上几位前任校长的画像帮忙喊人去了神秘事务司，但在那里他们只发现走廊地板上一滩鲜血，还有……还有那条蛇冻结成冰碎裂一地的尸体。当时大家都慌了神，麦格说你很可能被……那伙人带走了，还是邓布利多建议大家不要慌，先去圣芒戈问问情况，说不定你被某个人提前发现，送进了医院。”

“那几个孩子都很担心你的情况，再加上事态的确很蹊跷，为了保障安全罗恩还有哈利他们就被送去了总部。”亚瑟接上莫丽的话，“我和你妈妈也得到了通知，立刻赶来圣芒戈，发现你的确在不久前被人送了过来，正在接受治疗，而守在你门外的就是刚才离开的那个姑娘。她一直不肯走，非要等你醒过来再离开，说有很重要的事要对你说。看在她是你救命恩人的份上，我们同意了，不过你妈妈之前在外面可对我好一通抱怨。”

“她是芙蓉……德拉库尔，是吧？我们在三强争霸赛见过一次。”莫丽神情疑惑，“不过，比尔，亲爱的，怎么会是她把你送过来的？——当然我非常感激她救了你一命，因为治疗师说你的伤太重了，失血过多，要是再晚几分钟说不定就没救了。可是我想象不到她怎么会那么巧地出现在那里？她并不是魔法部的雇员，又是个外国人，那么晚去神秘事务司做什么？”

莫丽结束一连串的疑问后病房陷入沉默，亚瑟虽然没有开口询问，但他疑惑的目光同样如有实质落在比尔身上。比尔深知自己的父亲肯定在怀疑芙蓉出现在那里的具体动机，甚至怀疑她是否和食死徒有关系，是昨晚那起袭击的真正幕后黑手。

他轻轻叹了口气。他并不想用这样的方式向父母告知自己与芙蓉的关系，但他同样无法忍受其他人对芙蓉的无端猜疑。

“她……”芙蓉并没有向他描述昨晚在他失血昏迷之后发生的一切，但他依旧能在眼前清晰描绘出那些场景：芙蓉因他们的精神链接而同样遭受袭击，痛苦到感官失常，却依旧顺着链接来到魔法部，在十层楼无数办公室与走廊之中找到他，将他破碎的身体带到圣芒戈，然后独自一人在病房外等待，煎熬。

她说，假如昨晚他死了，那她一定不会独活，比尔知道她并非夸大恐吓，而是的确准备和他同生共死。

“她是我的向导。”他垂眼望向自己那只在不久前被芙蓉紧紧握住的手，对父母轻声坦白，“我是个哨兵，妈，很抱歉我现在才告诉你。”

莫丽没有立刻回答，沉默了片刻，而他不敢抬头看此刻出现在母亲脸上的表情。

“我其实早就猜到了。”半分钟后莫丽终于回答，长叹一口气，而亚瑟也走过来，将一只手愧疚地搭在妻子的肩膀上。“我早就知道古灵阁的工作不可能那么忙，让你连家都不能回。还有……一个母亲怎么可能会注意不到自己的孩子近些年的变化？”她的手再次落在比尔的面颊上，怜惜轻抚，嗓音带泪：“你变得太明显了，比尔，每次我见你，你都越来越瘦，话也越来越少，好像连怎么笑都记不得了。能让你变成这样的只有——只有那个该死的哨兵塔。”

“是我决定不把这件事告诉你，莫丽。”亚瑟搂了搂她的肩膀，“你还有那么多需要操心的事，这件事有我担着就好，所以请千万别怪比尔。”

“我当然不会怪比尔——我不怪你们任何一个。”莫丽又叹了一口气，眼底泪光愈发清晰，“我知道哨兵塔是怎么一回事，所以好孩子，你只要还好好活着，没缺胳膊断腿，我已经知足了。我唯一不明白的是，哨兵塔怎么会给你找了个法国姑娘当向导？而且她不是之前还在上学吗？”

“她——”比尔张了张嘴，一时间不知道该怎样解释，但犹豫片刻还是决定对父母坦白。他的生命里已经充斥足够多的谎言，他再也不想在这件事上隐瞒父母。“她不是哨兵塔分配给我的。”

莫丽的眉头立刻拧了起来，亚瑟看起来也一脸不解。“那你们是……？”

“准确来说，我们两个还没有完全结合，而她也跟哨兵塔没有任何关系。她是……三年前我在埃及出任务时偶然遇到了她，阴差阳错和她建立了链接。但我一直不知道链接存在，直到这次——爸，妈，她的确救了我的命，不仅及时赶去魔法部找到我，而且在我被袭击之前就察觉到了危险，通过链接把我叫醒了。”

莫丽的神情看起来满是后怕，还在回味他口中描述的故事，可亚瑟看起来显然陷入沉思，他对哨兵和向导的了解或许超出比尔的预想。果然，片刻后亚瑟开口了：“你三年前就和她产生了链接，但三年前她才十五岁，还没成年，怎么可能已经是向导了？”

“她有媚娃血统，因此不需要分化，天生就是向导。”

“我读到过书里记载的某个案例。”亚瑟选用的这个词——案例，让他心底一阵莫名不安。“媚娃拥有极强的精神控制能力，她们为了种族延续，生育出更强大的后代，会用能力控制哨兵，强迫哨兵和她们结合。”

“爸，我发誓芙蓉不是——”

他的辩解被莫丽愤怒的惊呼打断了。“比尔，你告诉我，她是不是这样对待你的？不然你怎么可能和一个小你这么多的姑娘结合？”

“不是。”他闭了片刻眼睛，只觉得头更疼了。他万万没想到自己的父母竟然会从这个角度看待这件事——但或许天底下所有父母都会无条件站在子女这边，无论对错。“不是你们想象的那个样子。当时我在做任务，出了点差错，是芙蓉帮助了我，然后……我应该是被她的能力影响到了，失去了自控——妈，芙蓉那时候才十五岁！无论怎样这事都是我的错。”

“应该？”莫丽果然不依不饶，揪住比尔因慌乱而说漏嘴的这个词不放，“当时到底发生了什么？”

“无论当时发生了什么，现在已经都过去了。”他不知道在失去记忆之后该怎样说服父母，他不想再编造任何谎言，但很显然这个答案并不能让他们满意，莫丽看起来更气愤了，而亚瑟也眉头紧皱。“我和芙蓉的链接已经非常牢固了，基本等同于完全结合，不可能再解除。况且她救了我的命，难道你们觉得她对我还有什么恶意不成？”

“链接突然断裂对向导的精神伤害更大，会导致他们精神失常甚至死亡。”亚瑟深深看他一眼，“她或许只在自救。”

“她是我的向导！”他烦躁极了，忍不住抬头和两人理论，脖子上没能愈合的伤口立刻开始渗血，但他却用眼神逼退莫丽想要把他按回枕头上的手，严肃凝视他们，一字一顿：“她是我的向导，爸，妈，无论你们是否能接受她，她和我的性命已经绑定在一起——哪怕她是为了自己才跑来救我，难道我们不该感激她吗？”

“比尔，亲爱的，你知道我和你爸爸只是担心你。”莫丽看起来非常受伤，而比尔也知道自己的话说得太重了，可他——他根本不知道该怎样改变他父母对芙蓉的看法，第一印象已经固定。这一切感觉起来只能用一个小天狼星最喜欢的词来形容——操蛋，实在太他妈操蛋了。

芙蓉的父母觉得比尔侵犯了他们未成年的女儿，他的父母认为芙蓉强行精神控制了他。永远不会有人知道究竟发生了什么，因为当事人的记忆被完全抹去了，他们注定要在这件事上纠结痛苦一辈子。而与此同时他浑身上下依旧痛得要死，那条蛇肯定在他体内注入了毒液，让他的鲜血沸腾燃烧，咆哮着想要破体而出。

“我累了，妈。”他闭上眼睛，疲惫地向后躺了回去。他感觉脖子上微微一热，出血的伤口再次合拢，知道他父母肯定为他施了愈合咒，可即便如此他也没有半点睁眼的力气了。“这件事能等我伤好了之后再说吗？”

“当然，亲爱的。”莫丽有些粗糙的手拍了拍他的面颊，然后她俯下身来在他额头上轻轻一吻。“好好休息吧，我们不打扰你了。罗恩他们说下午想来探望你，到时候还有的闹腾。”

他嗯了一声，听到莫丽从床边站起身，两行脚步声慢慢远去，消失在木门后面。他没有睁眼，只是静静躺在这里，片刻后感到沮丧的泪水顺着面颊流淌至鬓角，并且知道在某个离自己太过遥远的地方，芙蓉必定在同他一起流泪。

***

他的弟弟妹妹还有哈利前来拜访是比尔在病房度过的漫长一周里唯一的亮色。他很高兴见到所有人，弗雷德和乔治包括在内，听他们在床边叽叽咕咕抱怨今年学校里多了个可怕的老女人——“她像一只被海格在屁股底下压了三天三夜还差一口就断气的癞蛤蟆，而且还是粉色的！呕。”不过他最好奇的是哈利那天晚上做的梦，对方怎样通过那条蛇的视角看到了一切。

“我很高兴你把它干掉了。”然而黑发男孩看起来并不愿当着所有人的面重提此事，只是如释重负地叹了口气，虽然依旧在为某件事忧心忡忡，“它是伏地魔的伴侣，在他的指挥下杀了很多人。事实上，他一直在为这事大发脾气。”哈利抬手按了按额头上的伤疤，“我这里疼得要死。”

哈利看起来还想问什么，大概和凤凰社为什么要在神秘事务司门口值班有关，但莫丽像是自己也有哨兵听觉一样在关键时刻闯了进来，把所有人像广场上的小鸽子一挥手全赶走了。显然差点和伏地魔心爱的宠物同归于尽让他在凤凰社的重要性显著提升，现在谁都想和他好好聊一聊，穆迪和唐克斯就等在门口呢。

“那几个孩子在门外偷听。”比尔对穆迪毫不留情地指出，然后满意看到门缝下面那几根肉色绳子一样的东西刷的一下不见了。

“让他们听吧，我想和你谈的事反正和他们无关。”穆迪粗声粗气直接开口，站在他背后的唐克斯抛给比尔一个抱歉的眼神，“我们来找你是为了那个救了你的人，芙蓉·德拉库尔。”

他就知道穆迪来找自己肯定只会为了这件事。就连亚瑟都对芙蓉当晚的出现心存顾虑，更别提偏执到对任何事情都无限怀疑的疯眼汉。他叹了口气：“你想知道什么？”

“我在想她是不是食死徒。”穆迪讲话从来不在乎别人的感受，比尔以为自己早该习惯了，却还是忍不住在那只假眼的瞪视下打了个哆嗦，“她救你是否是为了和你套近乎，然后趁机打入我们内部。”

“我向你发誓她绝对不是。”他再一次感受到彻骨的疲惫。他究竟要向多少个人解释多少遍？“芙蓉是我的向导，所以她才能感受到我受伤了，仅此而已。她和食死徒以及神秘人没有任何关系。”

那颗蓝色的假眼在眼眶里滴溜打转，仿佛想要看透他心底是否有所隐瞒。他第一万次庆幸穆迪并不是哨兵或者向导，他真的不知道自己是否想和一个过于强大的偏执狂打交道。“就让我先信你一次，比尔·韦斯莱。但无论她是你的向导还是女朋友，你该清楚我们做事的底线。只有宣誓加入并且接受过赤胆忠心咒的人才——”

“我知道，穆迪。”他紧咬牙根，痛恨别人如此怀疑他的能力，“我知道自己该怎样做。什么该说什么不该说。”

“好。”穆迪点了点头，唐克斯趁机立刻插话：“对了，比尔，邓布利多教授让我们对你表达感谢。”

“感谢？为什么？”

“他说你杀掉了神秘人的那条蛇会对未来起到至关重要的作用，他感谢你能在受伤如此重的情况下做到这一点。”

“呃，多谢？”他感觉很不自在。哨兵塔里从来没有任何人对他完成任务而表示感谢，他也早就觉得自己这样做理所应当。但比尔必须说这种感觉非常好，尤其当这份郑重的感谢来自邓布利多。他不由觉得邓布利多这话很有深意，那条蛇或许对伏地魔来说不只意味着心爱的宠物。

除此之外，莫丽和亚瑟每天都会来圣芒戈陪他，对着他迟迟无法愈合的伤口大惊小怪，在病床旁争吵是否该让一个乐于使用麻瓜医术的治疗师在他身上试试手。圣诞节当天中午哈利他们又来了，从格里莫广场12号为他带来莫丽亲手做的圣诞布丁与果冻蛋糕，还有大家拼凑起来的各色圣诞礼物。他尤其喜欢小天狼星送他的一本书，曾属于布莱克家的私人图书馆，详细描写了1800-1900年间哨兵塔内部秘辛，他在书里发现许多从未听说过的强大咒语，让他的伤还没好全就已经开始手痒了。

莫丽与亚瑟还在为他是否该接受那个奇怪的麻瓜伤口愈合疗法而争执不休，几个孩子和比尔使了个眼色，偷偷溜了出去，但等他们回来之后各个脸色阴沉，赫敏眼角发红。他并没有询问他们在圣芒戈还遇到了什么事情，深知孩子们需要属于自己团体的小秘密，凤凰社不允许他们打听敏感情报，他们也不必主动向大人们吐露任何事，很公平。

但一直到治疗师终于为他血液里的蛇毒找到解药，几天后通知他已经痊愈，可以继续回家修养，比尔最心心念念的那个人却一直没有出现。他控制不住在每个病床边无人喧闹的时刻感到彻骨的失望，因为芙蓉明明答应了他会再来探望，可她却失约了一整个圣诞假期。他不得不强打精神，在心里为她主动找借口开脱：或许她回法国过圣诞了，或者她的父母出了什么事，强迫她不得不回家，又或者……

或者凤凰社其他成员并没有相信他的承诺，依然找上了她，毫不留情提出各种指控。他虽然只见过芙蓉三次，却已经明白她是个多么骄傲的人，在他面前因为哨兵向导的事苦苦哀求已经是底线。一通冰冷且毫无意义的指责必定会让她意识到比尔不值得这么多麻烦，两人以后不要再见面为好。

而在那些病房寂寞的深夜，伴随着病房内床友粗重的呼吸声，他会情不自禁地想，或许他的确应该强硬拒绝芙蓉的请求。双方父母的态度在他看来目前无解，除非时间倒流，有个足够强大的时间转换器能让他回到三年前的那个下午，亲眼目睹当初究竟发生过什么。在这件事能够解决之前他们哪怕下定决心在一起，能够给予对方的也只会是无尽猜疑。

他知道自己目前的拒绝让芙蓉非常痛苦，可假若他们真的不顾一切在一起，真正结合，得到的快乐就能过抵消掉随之伴生的痛苦吗？况且目前受折磨的只是他们两个，而结合后这份痛苦便会传给他们的父母，家庭，以及一切关心他们的人。那听起来真的再自私不过。

对此，他唯一的倾诉对象依旧是小天狼星，只可惜对方的情绪或许因为圣诞假期的结束，再度低沉了几百英尺，并且差点在凤凰社的总部和斯内普来了场决斗。比尔很明智地选择等孩子们重返霍格沃茨，其他凤凰社成员也都离开，才慢慢爬上楼梯，敲响小天狼星心情一变得糟糕就躲起来的那个房间。

“干什么！”厚重的木门后传来暴躁的呼喊，“就不能让我一个人安静一会吗！”

“如果你想的话。”比尔在门外平静回答，“或者你可以下楼来，听我从第一人称描述一下杀死伏地魔心爱的宠物是什么感觉。”

门后沉默了几秒，紧接着沉重的脚步声咚咚传来，小天狼星一把拉开门，头发凌乱狂野，肩头还挂着一根羽毛。比尔知道他在这间屋子里藏了一只鹰头马身有翼兽，也因此从来没有贸然闯进去过。小天狼星站在门口抱起双臂，上上下下仔细打量他一番。“看样子你好利索了？”

比尔点点头。“伤口很好治，但血液里的蛇毒花了圣芒戈的治疗师几天的功夫才找到解药。”

“我早就知道了，莫丽成天到晚只会说这个。”他粗鲁地耸了耸肩，从比尔身边跨过，大步走下楼梯。比尔对他的态度早已习以为常，也耸耸肩跟下去。两人再次坐在他们起居室的老位置上，小天狼星用魔杖召唤来一瓶酒，然后不耐烦地催促比尔开始讲述。

“听起来可真够刺激。”他在比尔花了五分钟讲述完毕后对着酒瓶口嘟囔一句，“我真巴不得遇上这事的人是我。”

“哪怕事后要在医院躺一个星期？”比尔对他挑起眉毛，“而且别忘了，要不是芙蓉及时找到我，我早就死了。我不觉得你有我这么好的运气。”

“啊，对，你的小向导。”小天狼星咧嘴一笑，露出两颗尖利的犬齿，“你打算什么时候和她正式结合？”

比尔沉默片刻，垂眼望向自己搭在膝盖上的手。“或许永远也不会。”他轻声说。

“为什么？你的小向导完全不在意那些操蛋的事，跑过来先救了你的命，又可怜巴巴地求你和她在一起，你还在犹豫什么？”

“首先，我爸妈。”他叹了口气，然后又花了几分钟时间给小天狼星简单描述了一下芙蓉离开之后发生的事。等他说完后对方也沉默下来，坐在摇椅上凝视着炉火轻轻来回摇晃。

“我很尊敬亚瑟，也非常喜欢莫丽。”片刻后小天狼星低沉开口，“她是我除了唐克斯之外最喜欢的亲戚，而且实话说，他们两个为了你们一家、为了凤凰社实在付出太多了。”

“我当然知道。”比尔痛苦地低声回答，“不然我也不会……我不希望他们因我而痛苦。”

“你不知道我有多羡慕你。”小天狼星的双眼在炉火映照下深邃忧郁，“有那么疼爱你的父母，一家子相处和谐的兄弟姐妹，以及一个愿意与你同生共死的人——我忍不住觉得你拥有得比别人实在多太多了。”

“所以我理应失去一些，是吗？”他轻笑一声，对上小天狼星突然变得愧疚的眼神摇摇头，“别担心，我没觉得冒犯，因为我也有这种感觉。身为哨兵，这条命本来只属于塔，我从来没想过自己能够拥有这么多。”

“那么……你已经决定好了？”

比尔叹了口气。“被那条蛇袭击之后我想了很多，我在想我或许真的不该同芙蓉完成最终结合。我爸妈对她的误解是一方面，而除此之外……我不觉得我能从这场战争中活下来。”

这句话话音刚落，他就感觉自己胸口深处狠狠抽痛，仿佛有人攥着他的心脏死命拽了一下。他不知道这究竟源于尚未完全愈合的伤，还是其他更复杂的原因，可他抬手捂住胸口，继续说了下去。

“我的确不愿意把芙蓉拖进这个深不见底的泥潭。她……她在我眼里是这个世界上最美好纯净的存在，我不想让她沾染上任何一点黑暗。而且她还那么年轻，假如真的因为我而……我死不瞑目。”

小天狼星听完他这番心底倾诉后半晌没有出声，一个劲地从瓶子里小口轻啜，于是他也把头靠回椅背，继续盯着在炉膛里轻柔跳动的火苗，过了好久才听到对方回应：

“我们早晚都会死的。”小天狼星的声音是从未有过的沙哑，“二十岁，四十岁，六十岁……有什么区别？”

“对我没有区别，可她才刚刚长大，还没有见识过这个世界。二十岁便突然身亡实在太过残忍。”

“是啊，”小天狼星声音低沉，仿佛在喃喃自语，“谁说不是呢。二十岁还是——还是什么都不懂的孩子呢。可是……有人在这个年纪选择不顾一切去爱，生活，感受这个世界，我们又能对此有何异议？”

比尔隐约感觉到他们已经不只在谈论他与芙蓉，而是又一次陷入小天狼星的回忆之中。于是他没有出言打断对方沉默的凝视，直到小天狼星长叹一口气，再次发问：

“你爱她吗？”

“我不知道。”他轻声坦言，“我……我从来没用这种方式爱过一个人，我不知道那是什么感觉。”

“那你对她到底是什么感觉？”

“我想和她在一起，一辈子都在一起，但同时希望我不是我，而是另一个从来不知道哨兵塔是什么，更好，更完美，更配得上她的人。可现在——”他低头凝视着自己右手手臂上蛇牙留下的浅淡疤痕，以及因为受过太多次伤而再也无法完全矫正的扭曲食指，“我希望我从来不是什么哨兵，不存在被她精神控制的可能，让我只因为她而爱她，与其他任何东西都无关，她也因为我而爱我，而不是……”

他颤抖着轻轻呼出一口气，抬手捂住发热的脸颊，并不在乎自己在小天狼星眼中是一副怎样懦弱的样子。他们都曾见过彼此最糟糕的模样。“我知道我不该那样揣测她对我的感情，可是……可是我没法说服自己三年前在埃及发生的一切都出自你情我愿，而不是某种哨兵与向导之间无法控制的本能。”他从指缝中吐出一声尖利的苦笑。“你说得没错，哨兵这玩意真的该早点灭绝，实在太操蛋了。”

小天狼星依旧出神地望向他，脸上写满同情，嘴唇动了动却没有出声，仿佛不知道该怎样安慰。过了一会，他伸长胳膊把手里还剩一小半的酒瓶递到比尔身边。

“给。”他酒瓶使劲塞在比尔手里，“喝吧，喝下去暂时忘了这一切乱七八糟的屁事。”

“我要警告你，我的酒量非常差。”比尔举起酒瓶，在火光下打量瓶子里澄澈的液体，“我已经七年滴酒未沾了，很可能会吐得哪里都是。”

“那更好。”小天狼星淡然回答，“要是忍不住了，别忘了朝我母亲的画像先来一口。”

于是他们不再说什么，头一次在壁炉前一起痛饮，比尔抱着小天狼星喝剩下的酒，小天狼星又找出来一瓶新的。起居室只剩下炉火噼啪与大口吞咽的响动，而比尔的酒量正如他想象中那样差，只喝了几口便觉得头晕脑胀，眼前炸开一圈暖橘色火光，各种感官纷纷失灵下线，只余一片愉悦的麻木。

他半睁着眼，感觉自己的脑袋正靠在某种绝非沙发靠背的坚硬平面上，炉火映在他扩散的瞳孔中像是在直视太阳，刺得他双目泪水长流。他感觉自己仿佛再一次回到埃及，回到那片沙漠与骄阳，鼻端溢满香料浓烈的辛辣味，而他行走在人群之中，一个惹眼却又沉默的影子，一个不知名的杀手，一个曾经无比自信、无比骄傲的哨兵。

紧接着一双温柔的手落在他的胳膊上，一团银光降临在他身边，将他的生活彻底与旧日撕裂。他换了个姿势，轻轻叹了口气，凝视着橘红色被暖光笼罩的芙蓉。她看上去依旧是那么美丽，从头到脚没有半点瑕疵，唯独一双蓝眼睛里盈满晶莹的泪，那样哀伤地望着他。

**对不起** ——她啜泣着对他轻声呢喃—— **我不知道你是这样想的** 。

别，别哭。他想要抬手为她抹去面颊上的泪，手臂却沉重得像是中了统统石化，连指尖都动弹不得。我不是在怪你，芙蓉，我永远都不会怪你，无论那天究竟发生了什么。

可芙蓉的眼泪依旧止不住从眼眶滚落，并且仿佛向后退开几步，面庞逐渐隐藏在火光之中。 **你真的** **……** **无论如何都不愿放下过去，和我彻底结合吗？你就这么无法接受我吗？**

他想要说什么，可嘴唇和舌头已经因为酒精而完全麻痹，只能发出非人的呜咽。不——他在脑子里绝望地想——你是我在这个世界上唯一想要的东西，可是……

**你的父母？你在担心他们对我的看法** 。

我不想再伤害任何人，他们，你……甚至我自己。我太累了，芙蓉，我真的太累了。

**我知道，比尔** 。他感觉一双温柔的手慢慢敷上他的眼睛，为他遮住刺目的火光。 **我一直都能感觉到你有多疲惫。所以** **……** **所以我不会再让你为难了** 。

什么？他的呼吸卡在喉咙里，心脏因恐慌而狂乱跳动。不，我不是那个意思，别走，别离开我——

**我不会离开你，比尔，我一直都在** 。温柔的手轻轻抚摸过他的脸颊，头发，胸膛。 **虽然你只有在这种时候才感觉得到，但我一直都在，只要我们的链接还在，我们无论相隔多远都永远在一起。只不过** **……** **我想等你真正想明白之后再和你见面，或者等这场战争结束，等我们有足够多的自由可以考虑共同的未来。**

那……那为什么……？

**现在我光感受到你的情绪就已经足够痛苦了，我没法再让自己亲眼目睹你的拒绝而彻底心碎。**

我不知道自己有没有机会想明白这一切。他绝望地想。我不知道我能不能活下来，所以我不想让你也……你对我来说意味着一切。

**你会的** 。轻柔的低语在他耳畔盘旋。 **就像上次一样，我是你的向导，我不会让你出任何事。你对我来说同样意味着一切** 。

然后，她离开了，一如来时那般似真似幻，在他脸颊上留下一抹柔软的花香与几滴苦涩的泪。他轻轻叹了口气，合拢含满泪水的双眼，彻底醉倒于酒精产生的迷雾。

***

他第二天醒来时头痛欲裂，睫毛被一层干涸的泪水糊在眼睛上。他张开嘴呻吟一声，然后立刻咳嗽起来，因为嘴巴里突然吸进好几根粗糙的毛发。直到这时他才感觉到身前有个暖烘烘的巨物和他挤在一起，而似乎意识到他醒过来了，那个东西在他身前动弹了几下，然后一条湿漉漉的舌头舔上他的下巴。

“呃……”比尔勉强向后躲开这条舌头，睁开一只眼打量对方。“小、小天狼星……？”

这声呼喊似乎也终于唤醒了那个藏在阿尼玛格斯形态下面的男人，正舔得起劲的黑色大狗愣了几秒，然后敏捷地朝旁边打了个滚，下一秒已经变回长发凌乱、胡子拉碴的人形。

两人对视片刻。“别告诉我咱们两个昨晚一起睡的。”比尔揉了揉太阳穴，再度呻吟。

小天狼星向后仰起头，发出一声如同狗叫的响亮大笑。“放心，比尔，你的贞操还在，用不着跟个新婚初夜后扭捏的新娘子一样。”

“去你的吧。不过说真的，为什么你要变成狗？”他打量了一圈四周，发现他们两个都躺在地板上，“为什么我们会睡在地板上？”

“事实证明，你喝醉了并不会大吐特吐，而是直接变成一滩软泥，一边掉眼泪一边嘴里念念有词。”小天狼星用手随意梳理几下挡在眼前的头发，比尔也照做，他们两个现在看起来的确更像脏兮兮的狗，而不是正经体面的人。“你在地板上躺下来了，死活不愿起来，我怕你半夜冻死，干脆一块躺下来。狗比人更适合在地板上过夜。”

“呃，谢了。”比尔装作接受了对方的解释，但事实上他大概能想象到为什么小天狼星会选择蜷在自己身边睡一晚——孤独，没有其他任何原因。有时候当他为哨兵塔出任务，不得不在荒无人烟的野外独自一人度过几周甚至几个月，他也会无比渴求和正常人类的接触。

这让他在当晚回到陋居后借着晚饭的机会，和亚瑟与莫丽提出自己想要搬到格里莫广场12号和小天狼星作伴。莫丽自然大惊小怪了一番，说他才刚回家不到半年又要搬出去，可亚瑟非常支持，或许他能看得出比尔即便回到陋居依然非常孤独，二话不说便同意了。

小天狼星对他此举的表示非常有趣：他先完全不相信，认为比尔在和他开玩笑，等亚瑟帮比尔把半个卧室的东西都搬进小天狼星卧室隔壁的空房间，比尔下楼来问他晚上吃点什么的时候，对方一双深灰色眼睛瞪得极大，站在楼梯扶手旁边仔细打量了比尔好一阵子。

“怎么？”比尔故作冷淡，“你家的家养小精灵已经不听话到连饭都不做了吗？”

“你真的愿意搬进来和我一起住？”小天狼星皱起眉头，“放弃莫丽做的饭，来吃克利切的——我事先提醒你，他很可能会在饭菜里放老鼠屎。”

“你是他的主人，你可以命令他不这么做。”

“不，说真的，比尔，你干嘛要搬进来？”他原本苍白瘦削的面颊突然泛起一层愤怒的红晕，“要是因为昨天晚上，你以为我在这里憋得快发疯才——”

“梅林啊，小天狼星，你就不能接受有人想对你好点吗？”比尔翻了个白眼，“对，我是觉得你一个人待在这里挺孤独，但我也想要个能一起喝酒聊天的朋友，所以才搬进来，你满意了吗？”

小天狼星嘴唇蠕动几下，但比尔给了他一个非常不友好的眼神，于是他把那句辩驳咽了下去。“行吧。”他头一回没有踏着沉重的脚步走在前面，而是迟疑地跟在比尔身后走到楼下厨房，“至少这里酒管够。”

“或者你可以教我怎样变化阿尼玛格斯，”比尔提议，“我一直都很想学，但从来没找到机会。”

他这个灵光一闪的请求让小天狼星看起来终于好受很多，脸上露出笑。比尔意识到小天狼星并非对自己贸然入住而不满，或者不愿接受其他人的怜悯，而是痛恨自己只能藏在这里无所事事。对方想要有所贡献，哪怕只是教会另一个人怎样变成动物。

凤凰社其他成员对此则一致表现出支持与赞许。莱姆斯·卢平特意在下个周末集会时找到他，和他单独说了几句话。“我很久没见到大脚板——我是说小天狼星，这么快乐了。”他挤出一个因脸上皱纹横生而愁苦的微笑，“多谢你，比尔。”

“用不着谢我，我自己也需要一个朋友。”

“你不明白，比尔，对小天狼星来说朋友意味着一切。”莱姆斯轻声说，“他从生下来就和自己的家庭格格不入，这辈子只在朋友那里感受过温暖，结果……”他叹了口气，“詹姆对他实在太重要了，他现在又把那些感情全部给了哈利，所以我从来没想过他会再找到另一个朋友，而且还是和詹姆没有半点相像的朋友。”

“这是件好事对吧？”比尔看了看莱姆斯平静的脸，“我知道自己无论如何都不可能取代詹姆在他心里的位置，而且我压根也不想。”

“当然，”莱姆斯点点头，“当然是好事。他需要更多朋友，而不只是一份让他在阿兹卡班十多年不发疯的回忆。再加上你和那份回忆没有半点关系，不会像我这样时时刻刻提醒他曾经失去了什么。所以我才想感谢你。”

但事实上，比尔觉得自己依旧会让小天狼星时不时想起詹姆·波特。他们两个的友谊或许建立在同病相怜上，小天狼星是永远失去，比尔是无法拥有，觉得对方至少和自已一样惨。此外他们在其他地方相处得也非常不错，比尔不需要值班的晚上两人会共进晚餐，然后来到起居室做点什么。有时候比尔会和小天狼星下棋，但更多时候他们会把时间花在练习阿尼玛格斯上面。

“我真讨厌你们这群哨兵。”小天狼星一脸不满，“凭什么你们做什么事都比别人简单？”

比尔刚刚第一次成功变形，从动物形态转换回来时脑子还有点发懵。“啊？”

“我和——他们花了三年才成功，结果你三个月就做到了。”他盘腿坐在地板上，闷闷不乐，“你们是不是呼神护卫也压根不用练习？”

“我猜是和哨兵与向导的精神动物有关。”比尔耸耸肩，“塔里的培训说几百年前初代哨兵和向导都拥有自己的精神动物，可以指挥他们在作战中进攻，后来血统不纯了这种能力才慢慢消失。但我的确第一次学习呼神护卫就成功了，是只——”

“狼？”小天狼星摸了摸下巴，“不对，还是狐狸？我实在有点分不清这两种动物的区别，而且狼有红色的吗？”

“是狼。”比尔瞥他一眼，“狗有像熊那么大的吗？”

所以，是的，比尔的阿尼玛格斯形态是一只毛发棕红、体型瘦长的狼，乍看上去很像狐狸，但比尔知道狼更符合他被塔培养训练出的性格：沉默却致命的杀手。小天狼星也开玩笑说他一看上去就是那种不合群的独狼，却又向往地盯着大门，仿佛希望两个人能以阿尼玛格斯的形态在外面的世界一起自由奔跑。好在布莱克家的祖宅足够大，等比尔的变身能力稳定后他们晚上会经常变成一狼一狗，在楼梯与走廊上追逐奔跑，风一般掠过克利切的低声嘀咕或者布莱克夫人画像传出的高声咒骂，哀鸣布莱克家如此高贵的宅邸竟被一群畜生霸占。

比尔同样以动物形态对自己的哨兵能力进行了测试，并发现意外之喜。他变成狼后虽然失去了绝大部分触觉与味觉，视觉也变得非常糟糕，只能看到模糊的形状，但听觉和嗅觉得到了极大增强，并且拥有了类似野兽的敏锐直觉，让他可以借助较小的身形灵活应对小天狼星对他发起的各类追击进攻。他不由想象自己阿尼玛格斯的形态能让他更胜任某些追踪任务，并且习惯性准备向塔上报自己的新能力时才突然想到塔已经不需要他出力了。他同时意识到哨兵塔从来没教过他们这些，似乎故意任凭哨兵与向导的这份天赋白白浪费。

“很正常，”这是小天狼星对他疑惑的评价，“一群可以随意变化的阿尼玛格斯比听话的人难管多了。而且我觉得哨兵塔自从妖精叛乱之后一直在韬光养晦，他们肯定不愿让魔法部更加提防，因此干脆放弃了在这方面训练你们，那些强化的感官还有精神控制已经够用了。”

他的话给比尔提了个醒，凤凰社里同样有哨兵，以防万一他决定不向其他人公开自己的阿格马尼斯身份，让他的新能力暂时成为一个或许日后能起到关键作用的秘密。唯一知晓的人是莱姆斯，他在几周后前来拜访时正好在大门口撞上了比尔的动物形态，而比尔也第一次用狼的鼻子嗅到了莱姆斯身上那股平日隐藏极好的特殊味道。

那股味道让他心底升起一股想要自保的欲望，他不自觉伸长脖子，露出獠牙，对着站在门口的男人发出吠叫，直到大狗形态的小天狼星从楼梯上冲下来，一打滚变回人类，然后抓着他的后颈把他从莱姆斯身前拖开。比尔也从这次遭遇才了解到阿尼玛格斯变身后虽然可以保留自己的思维，但还是偶尔会被动物本性影响。他努力不去想如此严肃古板的麦格教授是否会在变身后忍不住抬起腿来舔——

“小天狼星？”

三个人都被吓了一跳，一起冲进起居室，瞠目结舌看到壁炉里那颗被火光映成绿色的脑袋。

“哈利！”小天狼星立刻扑到壁炉边，显然已经忘记了其他一切事情，“你怎么了？出什么事了？”

“没……没什么。”男孩的声音听起来非常低落，“我想……我想和你们谈谈我爸爸。”

比尔站在门口，看到小天狼星回过头来和慢他一步的莱姆斯交换了眼神，然后莱姆斯也慢慢在炉火旁跪了下来。比尔知道这事与自己无关，用不着两人出声驱赶，立刻转身离开起居室，给他们一点私人空间。

他在大宅里漫无目的地踱步，并不想上楼招惹那个讨人厌的家养小精灵，因此下意识转回位于地下的厨房，坐在餐桌一角静静等待上面两个人和哈利结束交谈。他想不通有什么十万火急并且和詹姆有关的事需要哈利通过飞路网来找小天狼星，据他所知霍格沃茨校内目前局势非常焦灼，所有人都在等着抓哈利以及邓布利多的把柄。他只希望这个男孩接下来别再做这么冲动的事，因为哈利或许还没有意识到自己对小天狼星究竟有着何等重要的意义。小天狼星愿意为自己的教子做任何事，付出一切。

果不其然，半个小时后他再次见到小天狼星时，对方已经全然不复之前两人玩耍时那种愉悦，脸上写满愤怒急躁，还有不知出于何种原因的些许悔恨。比尔进门时他甚至没抬头，只有莱姆斯对比尔勉强笑了笑。

“哈利还好吗？”比尔问，“是否需要凤凰社——”

“他很好。”莱姆斯摇摇头，“用不着惊动凤凰社，他只想问一些十几年前的旧事。”

“而我，”小天狼星恶狠狠地说，“现在只想扭断那个鼻涕精的脖子！”

相处了几个月，比尔已经非常了解小天狼星嘴里的各种外号都指的是谁。他深知这不是自己该掺合的事，可小天狼星看起来那么愤怒，整张脸因为各种情绪而扭曲轻颤。他在芙蓉这件事上听比尔倾诉了那么多次，比尔觉得自己有责任也认真聆听一回。

“你如果有什么事情要处理的话，莱姆斯，这里有我。”

莱姆斯把怀表放进口袋，对他感激地点了点头：“我的确需要去，呃——处理事情。”他从沙发上站起身，皱着眉头看了小天狼星几眼，轻轻叹了口气，又一次对比尔郑重点头，然后悄无声息离开了。大门关闭的声音传来，起居室里再次只剩下他们两个。

“说吧，”比尔在自己的扶手椅上坐下，“如果你想说的话。当然，如果你不想说，我也无所谓。”

小天狼星的五官再次剧烈颤动，看起来内心颇为纠结，片刻后自暴自弃在壁炉前平躺下来，用手臂盖住脸。一瞬间比尔以为他不想倾诉，决心变成狗来逃避，但很快对方低哑的嗓音便断断续续传了过来。

“哈利……他冒了这么大的险，竟然是跑来质问我他爸爸小时候做的一件有点蠢的事。”他的声音听起来像是一只受伤的狗痛苦的呜咽，“我还以为他对詹姆至少有点信心。詹姆的确做了点错事，可那时候我们都只是不懂事的孩子啊，哈利……他怎么能替斯内普那个鼻涕精说话？”

比尔思考片刻，他不想进一步激怒小天狼星，但他同样不愿对他说那些没有任何意义的安慰。“我不知道当年究竟发生了什么，或许你该考虑到哈利并不认识詹姆，哪怕他是他的父亲。他必定对詹姆本能充满好奇和崇拜——他们两个长得很像，对吧？”

小天狼星痛苦地点点头：“是啊，除了眼睛之外简直是一个模子里刻出来的。而且我一直以为他们的性格也很像，都那么热情勇敢，愿意为了朋友两肋插刀。”

“我只能说没人是完美的，哪怕是哈利或者你的詹姆·波特。据我所知，哈利只是个普通的男孩，他会犹豫会困惑再正常不过，无论邓布利多对他抱有多少期待。”

“我只希望他能知道詹姆究竟是怎样的人，而不是仅凭一段别人的记忆妄自猜测。我一想到詹姆的儿子根本不了解他就——”

“那就告诉他，和他坐下来好好谈谈，把你知道的全都讲给他听！”比尔用力拍了一下沙发扶手，而小天狼星从没见过他这样情绪激动，放下手错愕地望过来。“别忘了去年夏天哈利在这里的时候我也在，我见过你是怎么对待那个男孩的。哈利把你当父亲，你却只顾沉浸在自怨自艾里，甚至不愿给他一个热情的欢迎。”

“别批判我怎么给哈利当教父！”小天狼星的脸瞬间阴沉，他用胳膊肘撑起上半身，对着比尔高声咆哮，“别以为你拥有一个完美的家庭就有权对我指手画脚，你，还有莫丽，你们——”

“好啊，继续说啊，把无关的人全扯进来。”比尔再次冷漠开口打断他的话，而小天狼星脸上也显出片刻心虚，“既然你提到了我妈妈，我不由觉得她有句话说得非常对。你有时候的确把哈利当成了詹姆，而不是一个对你们曾经过往一无所知，只能靠道听途说去了解的男孩。但他不是詹姆，小天狼星，有些你想要的东西他给不了你。”

他最后这句或许过于冷酷的话让小天狼星的五官再次因痛苦而皱成一团，凌乱黑发落下来遮住他的眼睛。比尔以为他在酝酿一场堪比火山爆发的大吼大叫，可片刻后他发现对方的胸口正在剧烈起伏，随着喉头粗粝的呜咽，硕大的泪珠顺着他瘦削凹陷的脸颊滑落下来，滴在破损起毛的领口上。

比尔又叹了口气，已经数不清这是今天第多少次。他完全不知道该怎样应对类似这样的情绪，用手揉了几下额头，干脆直接变成那头红色毛发的狼，跳下扶手椅后蜷在小天狼星身边，把头搭在他的肚子上。

小天狼星的身体依旧因哭泣而剧烈颤抖，片刻后他感到对方慢慢躺回地板上，然后抬手轻轻抚摸他的皮毛。“我知道哈利不是詹姆……”他听到头顶传来夹杂着啜泣的低语，“可是……可是我一直不愿意承认詹姆已经不在了，我拼了命想要留住和他有关的一切东西，而哈利是最接近的那个。”

可你是他的教父，不是吗？——比尔没法开口说话，只希望小天狼星能够自己认识到这一点。

“我……我也知道我是世界上最糟糕的教父，不仅在哈利刚出生就害得他父母双亡，之后又十多年不能在他身边照顾他。可我哪里懂怎样照顾一个男孩？我还以为那不过是每个周末带着一堆玩具与糖果去探望他，和詹姆一起教他玩魁地奇，在他有了喜欢的女孩子却不好意思告诉爸妈时给他支乱七八糟的招，就像我曾经帮詹姆追莉莉时那样。我曾经以为这就是身为教父需要做的所有事，而不是……而不是……”

他说不下去了，喉头逸出一声哽咽，响亮地吸了吸鼻子，然后把比尔往上拽了一点，把他像块厚重的围巾一样搂在脖子下面。比尔感觉他在自己后背的皮毛上擦了擦脸，把鼻涕眼泪全都抹在了上面，但决定忍下来不要有任何动作，因为他知道小天狼星太需要像这样好好哭一场。

“你觉得哈利会原谅我吗？”几分钟后小天狼星把脸埋在他的后背上，声音模糊地问，“他会原谅自己的父亲曾经做过的事情吗？”

他当然会，比尔沉默地想。那是他的父亲，曾为了保护他独自面对伏地魔，而你是他的教父，他在这个世界上唯一的亲人。只要你们愿意心平气和坐下来好好聊聊，这个世界上没有任何事情可以阻挡在你们之间。但这些他都无法说出口，也不想这么快就变回去，于是只轻轻叫了一声，希望对方能明白。

“多谢。”小天狼星嘟囔一声，用手梳理他后颈那撮发红的毛发，“你真的是个很不错的人，比尔·韦斯莱。要是你和我们同一时间上学，詹姆肯定会把你拉入我们那个小圈子，你们保准也能成为好朋友。”

比尔不知道自己想不想和詹姆·波特当朋友，他其实隐约感觉自己和十几岁的詹姆以及小天狼星并不是一类人。但此时此刻，十多年后，经历种种物是人非，他非常乐意趴在小天狼星的身上，侧耳聆听他慢慢平静下来的呼吸声，然后像几个月前小天狼星做过的那样把自己变成一张毯子，和对方在地板上过了一夜。


	4. Chapter 4

进入六月，临近霍格沃茨的期末，凤凰社再次忙碌起来。莱姆斯几乎像比尔一样搬了进来，每晚都在格里莫广场12号借宿，和穆迪一起着手安排暑假哈利的护卫任务。由于大批食死徒从阿兹卡班逃脱，摄魂怪也加入伏地魔阵营，这次的护卫任务远比上个暑假更让人头疼。穆迪认为伏地魔肯定会在暑假对哈利再次出手，他们必须提前做各种周密准备，而莱姆斯只想踏踏实实安排好每一天。

此外，自从邓布利多被迫离开霍格沃茨，学校里的消息被魔法部彻底封锁。让比尔感到颇为滑稽的是，他们最后不得不被迫向主动肄业的弗雷德与乔治打听霍格沃茨的内部情况。看着那对双胞胎被众人围坐在餐桌旁，得意洋洋地讲述各种匪夷所思的事，比尔觉得亚瑟要是嘴角再多抽搐几次保准得中风。

唯一让人欣慰的是，这几周里哈利并没有再次冒险试图和小天狼星取得联系。或许是O.W.L.笼罩在五年级学生头顶的巨大压力对任何人一视同仁，救世主也一样，或许距离放假只有不到一个月，哈利决定把所有事都留到暑假再问。莱姆斯却没有像其他人那样放松下来，自从那晚他一直在为了某件事担忧，比尔偶尔听到他和小天狼星提过大脑封闭术这个词。但这依旧不是比尔需要关心的事，他在凤凰社的职责并不需要和哈利直接接触——这其实让他暗松一口气，因为他完全不知道该怎样和这个年龄的孩子打交道，他连自己在十五六岁的年纪是什么样子都已经记不得了。

比尔因此度过了还算平静的几周，唯一让他心绪不宁的只有入睡后无穷无尽的梦。那些梦很多来自他和芙蓉无意识的精神链接，因为他偶尔能在里面看到些片段，像是妖精干瘪的脸与窗外阴郁的天气，这让他明白芙蓉虽然决定暂时不同他见面，却依然选择继续留在英国。而他也不得不一次又一次强忍住想要冲去古灵阁的冲动，只在惊醒后靠在枕头上紧闭双眼，用力追寻每一缕逐渐消散的梦境。

变故发生在六月十八日，离学期结束不到两周。比尔在办公室再次度过漫长得令他窒息的一天，他原本打算早点结束工作，下午提前一会回家。藏在楼上的那只鹰头马身有翼兽不知怎么把自己弄伤了，后背划了一条极深的口子，整整一晚的痛苦啼鸣扰得小天狼星心情烦躁，一直在房间里试图安慰它。

比尔不愿让他以这种状态一个人待太久，可下午他们办公室门口的走廊上却罕见地排起长队，似乎全英国的巫师和妖精都赶在今天来互相投诉。就连在司里工作了二十多年的老同事也叹着气抱怨之前从来没遇到过这么累的工作日，而这让比尔心底不由涌起一阵不安。上次忙碌的一天结束后他就在神秘事务司遇到了那条蛇，他不希望类似的事再次发生。

因此他卡在下班的点，完全不顾上司在他背后的怒吼，径直冲进电梯幻影移形回到格里莫广场12号。他回家之后终于松了一口气，一切看起来相安无事，几个熟悉的人影挤在餐厅桌旁，穆迪，唐克斯，金斯莱以及莱姆斯，小天狼星也在其中，抱着双臂坐在角落，显然因为不能亲自参与暑假的护卫任务而闷闷不乐。

“嘿，比尔！”唐克斯最先发现他，对他抬手打了个招呼，“终于下班了？你看起来真累得够呛。”

“谁能想象到神奇动物管理司会忙成这副样子。”他捏了捏鼻梁，“你们什么时候到的？今天还好吧？”

“我们也刚忙完过来，才坐下，克利切还没来得及给我们上茶呢。至于今天如何……大批食死徒依旧在逃，魔法部对此毫无办法，我只能说今天非常普通。”金斯莱开了个玩笑，但坐在桌子对面的穆迪狠狠瞪他一眼，正要呵斥他一句，餐桌正中间突然闪起一道银光，一只体型优雅的雌性牝鹿出现在众人面前。比尔听到莱姆斯发出一声小小的惊呼，而小天狼星的面颊一下子变得苍白不已。

“布莱克是否在总部？请立刻回复。”斯内普低沉的声音从牝鹿口中清晰传出。

他们因为这条突如其来的询问愣了片刻，面面相觑，最终是穆迪抽出魔杖，将自己的守护神送至霍格沃茨：“小天狼星·布莱克在这里。出了什么事？”

但斯内普并没有再回答，在地下餐厅里回荡的只有紧绷的沉默。小天狼星的手死死攥成拳，莱姆斯正将一只手安抚地搭在他的胳膊上，可他自己看起来也很不安。无论斯内普因为什么事情突然联系他们，必定和霍格沃茨有关，而他们最关心的那个人就在那里。比尔在心里计算了一下日期，意识到今天应该是O.W.L.考试的最后一天。是不是那群孩子考试结束后大肆庆祝，结果没分寸地把自己搞伤了？但以斯内普的性格，他万万不会搭理这种事情，甚至巴不得哈利在校医室住几天。

一切交谈中止，时间流逝得仿佛比餐厅墙上那个老式挂钟的指针慢了好几倍。过了几分钟，穆迪低声嘟囔了一句，似乎在咒骂斯内普的不靠谱，而他突然响起粗粝的声音让在场所有人都猛地打了个颤。小天狼星的呼吸正肉眼可见变得粗重，比尔几乎不需要哨兵听觉就能听到他胸膛里那颗狂飙的心脏，他看起来好几次想要从座位上站起来，冲出去做点什么，但莱姆斯那只手已经从安抚变为紧紧抓住他，不让他轻举妄动。

“我们是不是该通知邓布利多？”唐克斯不安地问，比尔也深有同感。他们已经习惯了在这种时候依赖他们之中最为强大的巫师。

“他知道了能做什么？”穆迪却不赞同，“他又没办法回霍格沃茨。”

没人再出声了，只有小天狼星把牙齿咬得咯咯作响。他们在一片沉默垂着头等待，偶尔抬起眼睛望向彼此。比尔真希望也有人能把手放在他身上，让他至少好受一点，因为这比他出过的任何一次哨兵任务都更难熬，他同样痛恨这种无能为力、不知所措的感觉。

“我们必须得做点什么。”又过了一会莱姆斯坚决开口，“西弗勒斯不会闲着没事突然给我们传讯，霍格沃茨肯定出了事，让我去问个究竟。”

“你准备怎么在不被乌姆里奇那个老女人发现的前提下进入学校？”金斯莱关切地问。

“我自有办法。”莱姆斯含混回答，并且和小天狼星对视一眼，“总之，就算被她发现，也等到时候再解决吧，我们真的不能再这么——”

他的话没有说完，再次被突然出现在餐桌正中央的牝鹿守护神打断。“波特在十几分钟前擅自离开了霍格沃茨，”斯内普这句话让屋内所有人都仿佛中了统统石化，小天狼星更是比石像还惨白僵硬，“我猜测他被神秘人诱骗，以为布莱克被抓走了，于是赶去了神秘事务司。”

小天狼星听到这句话再也坐不住了，猛地从椅子上站起身，声音嘶哑：“我们现在就过去。”

“哦，不，布莱克，我觉得你最好留在总部。”斯内普腔调冰冷油腻，连带着那头银光闪闪的雌鹿也变得突然让人厌恶，“波特可是为了救你才那么拼命地去扮英雄，你最好乖乖待在安全的地方，别浪费他一番好意。”

“鼻涕精，我警告你——”

“闭嘴！”穆迪高吼一声，打断两人的口水仗，“西弗勒斯，这里的事不用你管，你现在就去把这件事告知阿不思。”

斯内普哼了一声，收回了自己的守护神，而餐厅内所有凤凰社成员全都握紧自己的魔杖，望向穆迪，等待他下达命令。

“如果哈利在神秘人的诱骗下前往神秘事务司，那么我们有理由相信神秘人是为了那个预言球才费了这么大的周折，因此我们的目的地就是神秘事务司的预言厅。”穆迪魔杖一甩，从餐厅角落一个隐秘的柜子里飞出十二张张图纸，逐一平铺在桌面上，“但考虑到神秘人或许不会亲自现身，而是派遣他的手下去取预言球，我们很可能会在其他地点遭遇埋伏。”

“说这些有什么用？”小天狼星急躁地说，“哪里有埋伏，过去不就知道了！”

“别废话！”穆迪再次低吼一声，然后转头看向比尔和金斯莱：“你们两个身为哨兵，负责寻找哈利以及食死徒在神秘事务司内的确切方位。我们此行分为两队：我，唐克斯，以及比尔一队，从预言厅开始搜查，卢平和金斯莱一队，负责其余大厅与其他房间，以防食死徒在其他房间埋伏，或者哈利误打误撞跑去了其他地方。一旦发现哈利的踪迹，金斯莱与比尔立刻向对方通报。好了——”

“你们别想把我留在这里！”小天狼星咆哮道，“哈利是我的教子，他为了我才身处险境！”

“你——”穆迪那颗蓝色假眼滴溜溜看了小天狼星几秒钟，最终僵硬地点了下头。“算了，你来吧，反正也没人拦得住你。”

小天狼星脸上并没有喜形于色，而是严肃地点了点头，面颊因紧紧咬住牙关而不断抽搐。几人刚准备幻影移形前往魔法部，旁边的空地上突然发出一声轻嘭，许久未见的阿不思·邓布利多显形在他们面前，脸上带着难得一见的凝重与急躁，让比尔不由想起三强争霸赛的那一晚。他在心底叹了口气，只希望今晚像上次一样，哈利能够平安回到他们身边。

“去吧。”邓布利多语速飞快，“你们先过去，我还有些事要处理，马上就来。”

“好。”穆迪不再废话，率先幻影移形离开，比尔也一同跟随，半秒后他们陆续出现在魔法部入夜后黑暗静谧的一楼大厅。

“警惕起来！”穆迪在他们冲进电梯时低声说，“原本该有的警戒人员全都不在，食死徒为了今晚肯定做了周密安排。”

在电梯下降过程中没人开口，空气里的焦灼感仿佛一点就着。走出电梯后穆迪一马当先冲向神秘事务司的门口，而小天狼星紧紧跟在他后面，他们六人的脚步声在空旷的走廊里沉重回响。在终于踏入那扇黑色大门之前，比尔有种非常微妙的抗拒感，或许因为他曾为守护这扇门而差点身亡，他几乎可以嗅到走廊地板上鲜血微弱的腥气。

门内依旧一片昏暗，入眼的只有摇曳的蓝色蜡烛，以及十二扇门。比尔只注意到这些，圆形房间就立刻开始飞快旋转。

“我听到了响动，”金斯莱大声警告，“但只在其中几个房间。”

“不能掉以轻心！”穆迪在房间终于停止旋转时警告，“金斯莱，你和莱姆斯以及小天狼星从有响动的房间开始搜查。比尔——”

他用不着吩咐，已经将哨兵嗅觉缓缓扩散至圆形房间的十二道门前，仔细寻找熟悉的气味。然而他最先找到的并非是和哈利相关的味道，而是鲜血，味道极为浓烈、令人作呕的鲜血。

“他们进过这里！”他打了个哆嗦，睁开眼睛，冲向鲜血味最明显的那道门，“而且不仅哈利来了，他还带了不止一个同学过来。”

“这帮惹事的小兔崽子。”穆迪咒骂一声，和唐克斯一起跟在比尔身后大步冲进那扇门。他们立刻被一道刺眼的闪亮光束笼罩，但比尔已经顾不上打量周身环境，他追随着那股血腥味凭本能前进，而唐克斯在他身后尖叫了一声：

“这里是时间厅，前面就是预言厅，而且他们肯定来过这里了！看那些时间转换器——”

“比尔，”穆迪吼道，“哈利他们究竟在不在预言厅里面？”

他尽全力收回嗅觉，换成听觉，然后忍着撕扯头皮的疼痛将听觉扩展到前面的房间。什么东西突然倒塌，他能听到玻璃哗啦啦碎裂的声音，刺得他耳朵生疼，但除此之外并没有其他动静。

“不在，”他摇摇头，“但那里之前应该有场恶战，里面有些东西被砸碎了。”

穆迪再次咒骂一声，转身冲回圆形房间，然后回头朝比尔咆哮：“那他们究竟在哪里？！”

他的耳朵仍然被预言厅里玻璃碎裂的响动灌满，穆迪的怒吼更起不到半点作用。但最让他头痛的则是那股浓烈的鲜血味道，不由分说充斥整个鼻腔，剥夺他对感官的控制权，让他的感觉濒临过载边缘。这几乎像是埃及那次任务的旧日重现，他忍不住哆嗦起来，因为他不想搞砸，他绝对不可以在这次任务里——

**比尔** ——他突然感觉到一双温暖的手落在面颊上，芙蓉的声音在思绪深处缓缓响起—— **别紧张，放轻松，你可以的。你现在需要听觉，所以按照我的指示，关闭其他所有感官** 。

仿佛一阵清冷的风拂面而来，立刻驱散了鼻端的血腥，比尔深吸一口气，狂跳的心脏慢慢安静。他感觉围绕在周身的整个世界仿佛坠入一片虚无，穆迪、唐克斯以及神秘事务司里各种各样的怪东西全都不见了踪影，站在这里的只有他，以及芙蓉覆在他面颊上柔软的手。

**你可以的** 。芙蓉又重复了一次，对他露出微笑。 **我就在这里** 。

然后，他听到了：穆迪的低声诅咒，唐克斯不安的吸气，一扇门，更多粗重的喘息，一个狂妄尖利的声音正在大笑，一道咒语，钻心剜骨，一声惨叫，听起来像个尚未成年的孩子，以及——

“好了，波特，要么把预言球给我们，要么就眼睁睁地看着你的小伙伴惨死！”

“在这里！”比尔猛地睁开眼，用平生最快的速度冲向那道门，同时对金斯莱高声呼喊：“金斯莱，你听到了吗！他们已经抓到哈利了！”

“我们就在隔壁房间！”金斯莱的声音隔着墙壁传入他的耳朵，“只有几步路——”

比尔用咒语猛地震开大门，收回听力的瞬间飞快地扫了一眼房间里的情形。他的哨兵训练让他条件反射举起魔杖，将昏迷咒甩向一个朝他转过身来准备袭击的身影。

“快走！”他对着被围在中间的两个孩子高声吼道，“到大厅等——”

一道锋利的咒语擦着他的脑袋飞了过去，在他的太阳穴上留下一道血痕，比尔反手还击，灵活地矮身躲在石阶后面，并且从背后给了和穆迪决斗的一个食死徒一道昏睡咒。顷刻间更多凌厉咒语从高处出现，他抬头看到金斯莱带着小天狼星与莱姆斯从另一道门进入房间，小天狼星的黑发在面前飞舞，威风凛凛像个神话故事里的战神。他从高处一跃而下，朝哈利的方向冲了过来，但半路被一个食死徒拦住了，不得不和先对方开始搏斗。

有一道咒语从比尔头顶几英寸的地方飞过，比尔看到金斯莱正在以一对二，即便对哨兵外加傲罗来说也颇为吃力，于是顿时发出一道咒语，将其中一人的注意力引到自己身上来。他原本对自己的咒语能力非常放心，可没过多久就意识到哨兵塔从未对他进行过这种训练，他的能力更多适用于暗杀或者单打独斗，而现在的情形却是咒语漫天乱飞，他必须在决斗的同时加倍小心不被其他人的咒语击中。

但即便在如此嘈杂的环境，他的耳朵依旧捕捉到一声惊呼——哈利的声音。他猛地转过身去，冒着差点被击中的风险看到男孩被一个身材高大的食死徒从地面掐着脖子举在空中，哈利的双腿正在无力挣扎。

“昏昏倒地！”他朝那个食死徒背后甩了一道红光，却没能看到是否击晕了对方，因为他自己突然被和他决斗的那个食死徒击中，好在对方使用的并非击晕咒，而是在他的胸口上再次割出一条鲜血淋漓的伤口。疼痛却让他有些分散的注意力一下子集中起来，他一鼓作气将道道咒语劈向对方，来不及等待效果便朝哈利的方向扑过去，想要撞开另一个跑过来争夺预言球的食死徒。小天狼星恰好也有此意，抢先他一步撞开对方，而哈利趁机对那个食死徒施了个统统石化。

“精彩！”小天狼星在周身嗖嗖咒语中高声称赞，而比尔没好气地把他俩按在地上，躲过朝他们飞来的几个击晕咒。

“快带他走！”他对小天狼星喊道，“这里有我们足够了！”

小天狼星看了一眼满脸血痕与淤青的哈利，脸上瞬间显露出迟疑，似乎准备答应，可就在这时一声高亢的笑刺破空气传了过来，三人一起抬头，看到房间另一头的石阶上站着个一头黑色长发的女人，而在她脚下躺着唐克斯软绵绵的身体。

“不，你带哈利还有纳威先走！”小天狼星仿佛被眼前一幕刺激到了，立刻回绝，“那是我亲爱的堂姐贝拉特里克斯，我一直期待能好好会会她！”说罢他一翻身躲过一道朝他射来的绿光，对哈利咧嘴一笑，然后朝那个女人的方向冲了过去。比尔叹了口气，转头看向呆滞目送自己教父远去的哈利，一把拽住男孩的胳膊，然后回手帮另一个躺在地上胖墩墩的男孩解除了让他双腿乱动的咒语。

“走！”他和哈利一起把那个叫纳威的男孩从地上搀扶起来，“等我把你们送出门，你们就立刻坐电梯——”

哈利一声惊呼打断了他的叮嘱，比尔侧头发现先前头一个被自己击中的那个食死徒不知什么时候醒了过来，正死死抱住哈利的下半身，一只手挣扎着想要抢夺男孩手里的预言球。哈利被他吓了一跳，抓着预言球的手一松，多亏比尔用咒语立刻悬浮在空中才没让玻璃球被砸碎。

“昏昏倒地！”不知道从哪里冒出来的莱姆斯挥动魔杖，再次将这个满头金发的食死徒甩到一边，哈利趁机抢回预言球，像是失而复得的宝贝一样紧紧捧在胸口。

“比尔，你带着哈利，我带着纳威，先把孩子们送出去！”

比尔点点头，再次用力抓起哈利的胳膊，差点把他从地面上拎起来。但阻挡在他们与门口之间的并非平地，而是一道道怪异的石阶，并且随时有咒语在他们周身炸裂。比尔不得不一边帮双腿发软的哈利爬上石阶，一边回身用一层又一层铠甲护身为两人挡开咒语，好几次惊险地只差毫厘。但通向圆形房间的那扇门就在眼前，离他们最多十几英尺，只要再跨过几层石阶——

“邓布利多！”他们突然听到纳威惊喜的呼喊，于是一起回过头去，看到阿不思·邓布利多终于出现在房间的另一端，魔杖高举在身前。邓布利多的出现让在场的食死徒立刻气焰全消，方才在他们身后步步紧逼的咒语全都停了下来，还在房间内飞舞的咒语只剩下依旧在忘我搏斗的小天狼星与贝拉特里克斯。

“他终于来了！”比尔听到身旁哈利如释重负叹了口气，“只要他来了就不会再有任何问题。”

比尔同样感到心头一松，经验却告诉他不到最后绝对不能放松警惕，他正想赶紧把哈利送出去，注意力却不由自主被房间另一头依旧在决斗的两个人牢牢吸引。

“来吧，这不是你的水平！”小天狼星的大笑即便隔了半个房间依旧在他的耳朵里隆隆作响，可看着他脸上无比清晰的嘲讽，比尔的内心却再次被怪异的不安所淹没。他感觉自己再也控制不住心底的冲动，想要离小天狼星近一点，让他别——

“比尔？”

莱姆斯惊讶地喊叫了一声，但比尔已经顾不得那么多了，他正转身朝小天狼星的方向飞速奔跑，并且在被一节石阶绊了一跤之后本能地变身为狼，迈开四条腿以非人的速度与灵活越过一道道障碍，死命狂奔。狼的眼睛让他的整个世界变得模糊，但他依旧能感觉到这个房间里发生的一切，超于常人的灵敏听觉让他在贝拉特里克斯那句咒语尚未离开嘴唇之际便已意识到接下来会发生什么。

他咆哮一声，肌肉紧紧绷起的后腿在一道被炸平了一半的石阶上奋力一蹬，合身扑了过去，在小天狼星突然变得僵硬的身体向后缓缓倒去时一口咬住他的衣摆，想要把他从那种令他周身陡然冰冷的可怖氛围中拖出来。可比尔的阿尼玛格斯形态身量偏小，再加上力道在半空中不受控制，他非但没有把小天狼星拽出来，反而感觉自己在被对方的体重慢慢带入那个对他喃喃低语的冰冷世界。

他听到有人轻声对他说了什么，仿佛在叫他的名字，可那声音模糊不清，他只觉得那片冰冷在尽全力将他挽留于此，就好像这本该是他唯一的归宿，他这样坠落进去理所应当——

**比尔，不要！**

芙蓉突然在他的思绪深处发出一声尖锐的叫喊，声音颤抖，恐惧到了极点。从向导那里传来的清晰情绪像一把锋利的小刀，立刻将他从那种混沌的思维中割裂出来。比尔浑身一震，在半空中重新变回人形，紧紧搂着小天狼星的身体，在他们即将碰触到那道怪异的帷幕之前对两个人施了个加大自身重量的无杖魔法，让他们的身体在半空骤然急停，砰地一声沉重地摔在石阶上。

“小……小天狼星？”比尔被重重摔了一下，感觉把肺里的空气全都磕了出去，但顾不得眼前阵阵发黑，立刻伸手探向被压在自己身下小天狼星的脖子，胡乱摸索那里的脉搏。咒语仍然在他们头顶乱飞，可他的注意力只能集中在对方身上，指尖麻木得仿佛还没从动物形态变回来，什么都分辨不出。

“比尔！”茫然中他听到哈利从远处传来的叫喊，歇斯底里，满是恐慌，“小天狼星他，他是不是——”

“我不知道——”他想提起嗓子回答，却根本找不到自己的声音，“我摸不到——”

“哈利！”莱姆斯似乎喊了一声，然后追了出去，可比尔压根顾不上他的背后在上演什么闹剧，他依旧疯狂地在小天狼星的脖子上乱摸，直到一双手突然轻轻扯住他的胳膊。

“先、先生，”那个叫纳威的男孩不知道什么时候爬上石阶走到他身边，对他咧开一双满是伤口与鲜血的嘴唇笑了笑，“我觉得他还活着。”他把手轻轻放在小天狼星的胸口上，“我好像能听到他的心跳。”

心跳——比尔这才想起到不只有一种辨别生命迹象的方法。他撤开手，颤抖着深吸一口气，闭拢双眼后用听力笼罩住小天狼星的身体，然后——

扑通，扑通……

泪水透过他的睫毛飞速涌出来，他抬起手捂住脸，再次颤抖起来，可这次却因为无尽的如释重负与狂喜。小天狼星还活着，他救下了这辈子唯一拥有过的朋友，对方的心脏依旧在有力跳动。

**太好了，比尔** ——温柔的声音再次跃入他的思绪，而这次芙蓉听起来同样激动万分，嗓音沙哑。 **我真为你感到高兴** 。

都是因为你。他满怀感激与爱意地告诉她，没有你我绝对不可能救下他，甚至会把自己也搭进去。一切都是因为你，我的向导。

**所以，你到现在还要继续怀疑我们是否应该彻底结合吗，比尔？哪怕** **……** **哪怕是为了凤凰社，为了你们接下来的战争。你难道还没意识到我们在一起究竟有多强大吗？**

不，我已经意识到了。经过今晚，我再也没法独自一人坚持下去了。比尔抹掉面颊上的泪痕，慢慢放下手，对上小天狼星逐渐转醒后迷茫的灰眼睛微微一笑。我想要你在我身边，无论是身为凤凰社的成员，哨兵，还是单纯作为比尔·韦斯莱，我都希望你能和我在一起，永远在一起。

**所以你想要怎样做，比尔？** 芙蓉轻声恳求，似乎依旧不敢相信这一切是真的 **。清楚明白告诉我吧，别再让我煎熬了。**

我想——

“你在笑。”小天狼星咕哝一句，抬起手揉了揉僵硬的脸，“所以我猜我大概没死。或者咱俩一起死了，而你正在发疯。”

“你没死，我也没死，当然也没发疯。”比尔再也忍不住面上的笑容，伸手把他从地上拽起身的同时笑着问他：“不过，你想见见我的向导吗？”

***

“韦斯莱先生，虽然我很想说‘很高兴再次见到你’，但看着你这副样子我真的高兴不起来。”

“但我真的很高兴能再次见到你，庞弗雷夫人。”比尔坐在病床上，对着正在为他处理伤口的霍格沃茨治疗师真挚一笑。他在魔法部受的伤并不重，是几个人里面除了莱姆斯之外最轻的，因此承担了把几个受伤的孩子护送回学校的任务，于是庞弗雷夫人把他也强硬留在校医室，为状况最棘手的罗恩与赫敏治疗过后转到他的病床前。

不过比尔并没有撒谎，他的确很高兴自己能再次回到学校，唤醒自己尘封多年的种种回忆。虽然在去年三强争霸赛那次他和莫丽还有哈利在校园里逛了大半天，但那次他整个人的情绪都因陡然与芙蓉重逢而失控，连带着记忆也一团模糊。这次他却是前所未有的清醒，心情也好到极点，忍不住想要大叫大笑。

“不过除了你的伤之外，你整个人看起来气色很不错。”庞弗雷夫人上下打量他一眼，“我很高兴你在成年后选择的生活方式没有让你变得太厉害。”她是极少数从最开始就知道比尔哨兵身份的人——确切地说每个在霍格沃茨经历分化的哨兵与向导都会经过她的检查，确认无误后才会上报哨兵塔。除此之外比尔的学生时代虽然比不上哈利那样刺激，却也偶尔要来几回校医室，因此见到庞弗雷夫人相当亲切。

“多谢。”比尔对她微笑着点点头，“我觉得我终于明白那种生活该是怎样的感觉了。”

“那就好。你去年回霍格沃茨那次我就觉得你有点绷得太紧了，但那天晚上出了那么多事实在没空和你提。现在听你这么说我就放心了，而且你来得也正好，可以帮我解决另一个问题。”

庞弗雷夫人所指的问题恰好躺在比尔身旁的病床上，从帘子后面朝他们探出头来，露出半个憨厚的笑。大概是在昨晚那场恶战中受到了刺激，纳威·隆巴顿突然展现出分化为哨兵的迹象：抱怨周围环境声音太吵，灯光太亮，并且因为皮肤刺痛想要把身上衣服脱个精光。当时庞弗雷夫人忙着照顾差点被长着触手的大脑勒死的罗恩以及被恶咒击中后昏迷不醒的赫敏，比尔不得不接手。好在纳威非常听话，也很能忍耐，缩在校医室比较昏暗的角落里咬牙撑过分化最开始的几小时，在比尔的帮助下慢慢熟悉自己突然变得过于敏锐的感官。

“你这样还未成年便分化不那么常见，但也并不是个例，哨兵塔里有过不少记载。”比尔对男孩轻声解释，“我们通常把像你这样的情况称为‘觉醒’，而且觉醒更多发生在哨兵或向导血脉比较纯正的家庭。我记得你父母就是？”

“是的。”纳威用手指堵住耳朵，眼里含着泪，但自豪地点点头，“我爸妈是二十年前非常强大的一对哨兵和向导，也是非常优秀的傲罗。”

“我相信你以后也会和他们一样优秀。”比尔微笑着说，而纳威的脸肉眼可见红了几度，只不过很快又沉下去，看起来有些闷闷不乐。

“我其实一直希望自己能变成向导，而不是哨兵。”男孩小声坦白，“假如我能拥有很强大的精神控制能力，我是不是就可以帮助我爸妈慢慢好起来……？”

比尔并不是向导，但假如向导的能力真的可以帮助被钻心咒折磨得精神失常的隆巴顿夫妇，他们早就已经痊愈了，塔和傲罗指挥部都不会放弃一对如此强大的搭档。因此他没有回答，而是用咒语轻轻抹掉纳威额头上的汗，不动声色换了个话题，继续轻声为他讲述哨兵塔的种种。

“所以……我必须要去哨兵塔注册吗？”纳威费劲地抬起头来，脸上写满纠结，“我能不能不去？——并不是我不想当哨兵，只是……我想在霍格沃茨过完最后两年再去当哨兵。我——我的成绩很差劲，想再多学习两年。”

“我猜你也舍不得你的朋友们，对吧？”比尔回头看了看躺满半个校医室的孩子们，而纳威的脸又红了，点了点头，这让他不由想起自己刚刚分化的那段日子。由于哨兵和向导通常在成年之后一段时间便会开始分化，距离霍格沃茨毕业还需要一年，他们会在特殊安排下每晚秘密离开学校，去哨兵塔进行训练与学习。那一年可谓是比尔这辈子最辛苦的一段时光，他不仅兼顾霍格沃茨的学业与哨兵塔的训练，同时还担任男学生会主席的职务，每天最多能睡两三个小时。但辛勤换来的是飞速增长的魔法能力，他原本已经是学校里最优秀的学生，而当他毕业时N.E.W.T.考试对他来说简直不费吹灰之力，压根不需要复习就拿了全优。

但在这些光环与荣誉的背后，过于忙碌的日程表却让他与周围的朋友渐行渐远。比尔在分化前一直非常受欢迎，颇受同学们的爱戴，连斯莱特林也有不少他的忠实粉丝。可他当时或许受自负心理影响，觉得自己成了哨兵，不能再像原来那样和他们正常交往了，或许他们之间单纯拉开了时间与距离，七年过后他和曾经学校里的朋友再也没了来往，能够让他信任并喜欢的人除了家人之外只剩小天狼星。在这一点上他反而非常羡慕自己的弟弟所在的这个小圈子，而他也的确不希望纳威走上自己的老路。

“现在的情况有些特殊，”他沉思片刻，对纳威这样吐露，把声音压得极低，“哨兵塔的立场很难说在今后不会发生变化——尤其昨晚过后，谁也不知道他们会选择支持哪一方。所以现在注册或许不是个好时机，再加上你父母的名声摆在那里，塔对你肯定会像对待我一样，不想因为你而惹恼那边的人。”

  
“所以我……我可以不把我哨兵的身份说出去？”纳威的眼睛立刻亮了起来，而比尔微笑着点点头。

“我相信只要你对庞弗雷夫人讲清楚自己的理由，她肯定会理解。至于你的训练——塔能教你的我也能教你。如果你的监护人同意，今年暑假你随时可以来找我。”

纳威的表情看起来简直像是要冲出门去找个飞天扫帚绕着霍格沃茨飞两圈，比尔拍了拍他的肩膀，示意来日方长，具体怎样等他休息好了再慢慢商量，然后起身前去查看其他几个孩子情况如何。赫敏看起来是最糟糕的一个，庞弗雷夫人对她也极其担忧，说她中了一个非常厉害的咒语，醒来后可能要连喝十几种药剂；罗恩只中了一个混淆咒，但他却招惹上了神秘事务司里面万万不能碰的东西，比尔光看到他手臂上留下的痕迹就觉得一阵反胃，庞弗雷夫人再给他治疗的过程中也一直眉头紧皱，嘴里不停嘀咕。

此外和哈利一起参与了昨晚神秘事务司之战的还有他的小妹妹金妮以及一个叫做卢娜的女孩。比尔自从听说金妮入学第一年那场遭遇就一直为他们家最小的女孩感到担心，生怕她因为那件事留下严重的心理阴影，但去年暑假的相处外加昨晚金妮的表现让他开始觉得他妹妹的性格远比想象的要刚强。金妮或许才是韦斯莱家和自己最相像的孩子，再过几年说不定也能成长为一名非常出色的哨兵。

至于卢娜——比尔只能说他很庆幸自己上学的时候身边没有类似的女孩，但他却不由感觉对方在哈利·波特组建的这个小圈子里过得如鱼得水，用一种奇妙的方式融了进去并让每个人都接受了她。他微笑着想象要是卢娜几年后突然分化成向导会是什么样子，并且忍不住同情那个想象中和她搭档的哨兵。

哈利在天亮后终于被邓布利多从办公室放了出来，一瘸一拐，身上满是淤青，庞弗雷夫人立刻对着他一通抱怨，嘴里一个劲嘀咕阿不思这么一把年纪还不懂事，有什么事怎么就不能等伤治好了再说。比尔站在稍远一点的位置仔细观察，发现哈利脸上并没有在神秘事务司一战中大获全胜的喜悦，相反非常迷茫，夹带悲伤与恐惧，眼神呆愣任凭庞弗雷夫人帮他治愈。

“比……比尔？”哈利过了好半天才突然发现比尔也在这里，脸上终于缓缓绽出半个笑容，“我一直想找你呢。谢谢你救了那个人的命。”

“用不着谢，哈利，他也是我的朋友。”比尔走到男孩身前，在对面那张床上坐下。哈利郑重地看了他一眼，然后朝他伸出一只沾满血污的手，比尔立刻伸手过去紧紧握住，感觉到对方透过这个动作传来的千言万语。

“我真的——我根本不愿想象假如你没有及时赶过去……”哈利浑身上下猛地打了个哆嗦，镜片后面的绿眼睛漫起一层泪光，“他是我唯一的亲人了，又是因为我才——”他又一次停顿片刻，用力吞咽了一下喉咙。“那个帷幔……那不是什么好东西。我不知为什么有种感觉，假如他当时摔进去了，那我就永远也无法再见到他了。”

“其实我也有那种感觉。”比尔轻声回答，回想起那个邪门的帷幔时觉得后颈汗毛倒竖，“我以后真的再也不想去那个地方了，哪怕去那个楼层都不想。我先在门口遇到了那条蛇，昨晚又差点……”

他有些夸张地耸了耸肩，而哈利再次扯起嘴角。“是啊，所有人里面你大概是最倒霉的。不过我猜那个地方经过昨晚我们的折腾肯定要关门好一阵子了，我根本记不清自己砸碎弄坏了多少东西。”他做了个鬼脸，看起来终于像符合他年龄的孩子，而不是一个即将被过多重负压垮的疲惫灵魂。比尔欣慰地捏了捏他的手。

“别担心，你们绝对不是头一个闯进那里惹祸的人。况且现在魔法部有其他事情急需处理，能不能顾得上那里还要另说。”

虽然他对庞弗雷夫人一万个放心，但毕竟触及凤凰社的机密要事，在魔法部正式承认伏地魔归来之前还是谨慎些比较好。哈利也点了点头，慢慢收回手，然后摘下眼镜揉了揉鼻梁，看起来离彻底睡倒只有一步之遥。

“啊，对了，比尔。”男孩在和自己打架的眼皮作斗争时口齿不清地说，并且朝他勉强挤了挤眼睛，“我差点忘了，邓布利多说他找你有事，希望你能去他办公室一趟。口令是‘吹宝泡泡糖’。”

比尔猜测邓布利多大概要和他聊昨晚的事，或许哨兵塔火速得知了事态变化，终于朝凤凰社抛来橄榄枝？他一路边走边想，很快就在六月底清晨金色的晨曦中来到校长办公室所处的那个小塔楼。守在门口的石兽在他报出口令后侧过身，于是他顺着旋转楼梯慢慢爬上去，在栎木门前叩响黄铜门环。

“请进。”邓布利多的声音在门后响起，比尔瞬间感觉自己又一次变回只有十几岁的学生，在即将面对慈爱又严格的校长之前凭空生出些许压力。他深吸一口气，推开门，然后——

他愣在原地，一只手还放在门环上，瞪大眼睛望向那个正从校长办公桌前起身迎向他的身影。

“芙蓉？”望向那个在晨曦笼罩下散发着莹莹光彩的人影，他只觉得出现在自己眼前的此情此景如同梦境，“你怎么在这里？”

“你一直没给我确切的回复，所以我干脆跑来找你了。”芙蓉脚步轻盈走到他身边，握住他垂在身侧的手。她虽然语气抱怨，但脸上笑容灿烂。“我跟着我们的链接追到霍格沃茨的门口，被你们的校长发现了，然后他很好心请我上来坐坐。”

“我当然不忍心让如此年轻的女士独自在校门口徘徊。”邓布利多坐在办公桌后微笑地看向他们，但比尔忍不住注意到他脸上每条皱纹里都写满疲惫，脸颊上也有一道只有哨兵才能察觉的泪痕。若是换个场合，他必定要思索邓布利多之前和哈利都谈了什么，可芙蓉却像是把他的魂勾走了，让他脑子里一片昏沉的喜悦，再也想不到其他任何事。

“对了，比尔，在你沉浸于德拉库尔女士的笑容之前，让我再次对你表达谢意。”邓布利多终于从办公桌后面起身走过来，神情肃穆，“去年夏天，当你跑来找我申请加入凤凰社的时候，我必须承认自己并没有意识到你会在接下来的这一年里作出多大贡献。你先干掉了伏地魔的蛇纳吉尼，昨晚又不顾自己的性命救下小天狼星——在这两件上我对你说多少次感谢都不为过。”

“这是我应该做的，教授。”比尔感到自己耳根发热，他已经有很多年没有因他人的夸赞而如此害羞了。在他身边芙蓉也微笑着捏了捏他的手，神情里满是自豪与崇拜。

“对你来说是这样，比尔，但是对我，还有哈利……你做的这两件事实在意义重大，尤其是小天狼星——你为哈利留住了这世界上最后一位亲人，为他消除了日后不知多少痛苦与悔恨，也极大减轻了我的愧疚。”邓布利多说到这里，情绪肉眼可见激动起来，然后出乎比尔的意料，朝他缓缓低头，以示敬意。

“教授！”比尔根本见不得别人这么对待他，遑论做这个动作的人竟然会是邓布利多，立刻冲过去扶住老人的胳膊。邓布利多抬起满是血丝的蓝眼睛深深看了他一眼，然后像哈利方才做的那样紧握住比尔的手。

“你是我见过的最优秀的学生与哨兵，比尔，但你的能力一度让我心生不安，因为我曾亲眼见证过像这样的能力会怎样毁掉一个人。”他的双眼越过比尔，投向另一个遥远的时空，失神了许久才慢慢转回来。“不过现在我对你非常放心，不仅因为你为凤凰社所做的一切，更因为德拉库尔女士的出现。我相信你们一定会让彼此变得更好。”

“多谢你，邓布利多教授。”芙蓉走上来，对邓布利多真诚道谢，而霍格沃茨的校长同样对她慈爱一笑，拉过她的手，然后让她与比尔紧紧相握。

“珍惜你们之间这份不可多得的联系吧。”他拍了拍他们交握的手，仿佛那是某种祝福，“那会让你们变得更强大，坚不可摧，但与此同时我也希望你们能够谨慎使用这种力量，小心翼翼地呵护它，不要再犯前人的过错。”

说完，他轻轻吐了口气，对他们微微一笑，看起来没有刚才那么疲惫了。“好啦，你们两个年轻人好好谈吧，我这把老骨头准备去湖边散散步。清晨的风正好，再等一会那些终于考完试的孩子们就要跑出来扰我的安宁了。”

“等等，教授——”比尔刚想提出该离开的人是他和芙蓉，邓布利多已经不由分说，大步跨过他们身旁，消失在栎木门后，而芙蓉则轻轻拽住他。

“等等，比尔，先别急着走。邓布利多教授是故意让我们在这里单独待一会的。”

“为什么？”比尔转过身不解地看着她，却发现芙蓉方才脸上的笑容突然不见了踪影，她正因为某件事纠结不安，用洁白整齐的牙齿微微咬住下唇。

“我刚才问他霍格沃茨能不能找到冥想盆，然后他告诉我说他的办公室就有一个。”芙蓉指了指身后，比尔这才终于注意到办公桌上放着一个浅浅的石盆，周围刻了一圈如尼文符号，盆内银色雾气翻涌，似乎不久前刚被使用过。

“可是……你要冥想盆做什么？”比尔更疑惑了，而芙蓉半晌没有回答，使劲咬着嘴唇，脸上慢慢现出某种坚毅的决绝。她松开比尔的手，抬起胳膊绕至脑后，从脖子上解下来一条挂坠递到他面前。比尔发现挂坠并不是什么装饰物，而是一个拇指大小的玻璃瓶，里面有一缕银白色的絮状丝线，仿佛活物一般在瓶子里轻柔盘旋。

“这是……”他突然感觉呼吸卡在喉咙里，而芙蓉抬眼望向他，悲伤却又坚定地点了点头。

“这是我四年前那天的记忆。”她轻声说。

***

“可是——我不明白，怎么会？你父母不是把我们的记忆都消除了吗？”

面对他的困惑与质疑，芙蓉并没有立刻回答，而是把那个小瓶子紧紧攥在手心，垂下眼帘。“我去年圣诞回了一趟家——还记得吗？我本来答应说会去圣芒戈看你，最后却食言了，其实因为圣诞假期那几天我一直在家里恳求我父母接受你，接受我们的结合。”

“我当然记得。”那段躺在医院病床上的孤独日子即便六个月后依旧让比尔心底泛出一层苦涩，“我当时还以为——我猜到你大概回法国了，但没有想到是因为这个。”

“我都感受到了。”芙蓉轻声说，“哪怕隔着一条海峡，我依然能无比清晰感受到通过链接传来的情绪。我在法国的每一天都在因为不能陪在你身边而痛苦不堪。”

“可是，这些和这个又有什么关系？”他朝她手里的瓶子点点头，“我还是不明白你为什么会突然拿出四年前的记忆。”

“整个圣诞假期我一直在苦苦哀求我的父母，因为我真的希望我们能够获得他们的祝福。可是我爸只要我一提起这件事就暴跳如雷，甚至用和我断绝关系来威胁我。我当时真的感觉自己快被撕成两半了，因为我不想失去你们任何一方。”

凝视着芙蓉眼底的泪光，比尔只觉得胸口一阵抽搐，悔恨与自责让他的眼角同样因泪水而刺痛。同样面对父母的不赞同，芙蓉选择坚持，他却懦弱地当了逃兵，嘴上说着这是为了亚瑟与莫丽，可事实上却是不敢面对可能会发生的一切。他张了张嘴，尚且未能找到合适的词，芙蓉已经对他轻轻摇头，示意自己都懂。

“我早就知道了，比尔，用不着向我道歉。我知道你当时心里有多难受，我也从来没有怪罪过你。”她停顿片刻，用力眨掉一滴即将滑落的泪珠，对比尔勉强扯了扯嘴角。“总之，我对他们苦苦哀求了十天，期间一直不吃不喝，瘦了一圈，我妈妈终于看不下去了。在我准备收拾行李回英国之前，她背着我爸爸把我叫到一边，然后把这个瓶子交给了我。”

“所以她……”比尔心底不由升起一分希望，“她原谅我了？”

“不，她不是这个意思。”芙蓉悲伤地摇了摇头，“她把这份记忆还给我，是觉得我在看过之后肯定会对你彻底死心。她说你当时对我做了令人发指的事，他们为了保护我才消除了我的记忆，但现在既然我已经成年了，还如此不听劝，那不如就让我亲眼看看你当时做了什么。”

“可是你当初为什么会留下这样一份记忆？”他依旧很不解，而芙蓉轻轻叹了口气。

“我也不知道，我妈妈同样不肯告诉我——她当时已经不想再和我多费口舌了。但我猜……只要我们看过这份记忆，一切就都水落石出了，不是吗？”

“你还没看过？”

芙蓉沉默片刻，颤抖着摇了摇头，再次泪盈于睫。“我不敢看，比尔。我怕……我怕四年前发生的事真的如同你想象的那样，是我爸妈会错了意，你并没有对我做任何事，而是——而是我控制不住自己的本能，强迫你和我结合。我……我想知道，却又不想知道。至少——至少让我们同时面对这段回忆，好吗？”

他们的结合出自其中一方被本能影响的不正当行为——那其实也是比尔最恐惧的事情。可事到如今，看着芙蓉手里那段仿佛在安静呼吸的记忆，所有退路均已被封死，他们再也不能假装四年前从不存在。至于之后的事……或许一切都能圆满解决，或许他们将终生陷于痛苦愧疚，但至少他们此刻仍旧在一起，决定共同面对。

比尔深吸一口气，点了点头，准备伸手接过装有记忆的瓶子，然后——他突然意识到在两人身旁每张挂在墙上的相框里都有一双好奇的眼睛望着他们，霍格沃茨的历任校长们有的在装睡，有的假装自己在做其他事情，而有的直接脸上写满八卦，压根没想着遮掩。

“怎么，韦斯莱家的小子，你看我干什么？”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克朝他挑了挑眉毛，“是你把自己女朋友弄哭了！”

比尔长叹一口气，真的很想用手撑住额头。“您就不能去其他地方凑凑热闹吗，比如您玄孙那里？他昨晚可是差点死了。”

“我刚去过了。”这位霍格沃茨最不受欢迎的校长硬邦邦地回答，“他看起来好得很，离死还早着呢。”

“闭嘴，菲尼亚斯。”挂在旁边的另一位校长——戴丽丝·德文特大声呵斥，“你难道没注意到这两位年轻人正要面对人生最重要的时刻吗？而且你没听阿不思说吗，你口中这位小子昨晚救了你们布莱克家最后一位继承人，所以给我放尊重一点！”

她看起来几乎想要穿过画框，亲手让菲尼亚斯闭上嘴了。而看着菲尼亚斯脸上讪讪的表情，比尔控制不住自己再次长叹一口气，芙蓉却扑哧一笑，虽然睫毛带泪，但看起来没有刚才那样哀伤了，于是他立刻原谅了几位前校长的多事。让他们看吧——他在从芙蓉手里接过那个小瓶子时微笑着想——墙上的画像在这间办公室里不知经历过多少载入史册的历史，一对哨兵与向导的烦恼在他们眼里虽然微不足道，但或许是一个足够他们讲述下去的故事，在比尔与芙蓉被其他人逐渐淡忘后依旧长久存在于这间办公室。

他在缓慢拧开瓶塞时感觉自己的双手在微微颤抖，但那缕银色的记忆从瓶口顺从地滑落进冥想盆内，在浅盆开口上方氤氲出淡淡雾气。他侧头望向芙蓉，发现对方也在一眨不眨凝视着他，而两人的双手同时伸向彼此，十指紧扣。

“准备好了吗？”他轻声问。

“只要你在我身边。”芙蓉同样低声回答。他们最后对视一眼，一起朝冥想盆俯下身，坠入四年前在埃及那个阳光灿烂的下午。

他们一起坠落在那条狭窄熙攘的集市通道，瞬间被各种喧哗与叫卖声包围。但就在他们面前不足十英尺的地方，一对紧紧靠在一起的身影是那样突出，仿佛在嘈杂水流中沉默耸立的礁石。这是比尔第一次从背后看到自己的样子，他忍不住因为自己后脑勺上那条乱糟糟的辫子皱起眉头，而身旁芙蓉异常沉默，一言不发，只是紧紧握着他的手，把他捏得生疼。

“你长高了不少。”片刻后比尔对芙蓉轻声说，想要让她放轻松点，“四年前你才刚到我的胸口。”

“是你个头太高了。”芙蓉听起来却依然非常紧张，于是他也不再废话，把注意力全部集中在前面两个人身上。但很快他就发现哨兵能力在这里并没有任何作用，他无论如何都听不到两个人之间的交谈。

“这是我的记忆，我没有被加强的感官。”芙蓉看出他心中所想，“如果换做你的，说不定就可以了。”

比尔点点头，但幸运的是他们离集市出口只有几步之遥，记忆中的芙蓉似乎很想将他立刻带离这里，没有在任何摊位停留。很快他们就追随身前两人离开集市，拐到一条相对僻静的小道上。

“你还好吗？”他们听到四年前的芙蓉关切地问，“坚持住，我们马上就要到了。”

四年前的比尔什么都没说，大概依旧处于半分神的状态意识模糊，只低沉地哼了一声，把身体的一般重量压在比他矮了两个头的女孩身上。比尔看着眼前这幕忍不住再次皱起眉头，这两个人之间尚未发生任何事情，他就已经为芙蓉感到一阵不快，一个是经过训练的哨兵，另一个则是未成年的女孩，他们之间的差距实在太过悬殊了。

“别这么想。”已经成年的芙蓉在他身边轻声恳求，“当时我并不知道你是哨兵，甚至不确定你是不是巫师，我只想帮你而已。”

前面两个人很快来到一家旅店门口，比尔一眼认出是当地那家最著名的巫师旅店，和破釜酒吧一样，并不排斥麻瓜入内，只不过麻瓜大多受不了店内奇怪的氛围，很少有人会踏足。芙蓉扶着比尔，和大堂内一名年老的女巫打了个招呼，然后带着他慢慢走上楼梯，来到位于三楼的房间。

“好啦，我们到了。”他们跟着挤进门里，看到芙蓉把比尔小心翼翼安置在靠近门口的一把椅子上，“你还难受吗？恶心，想吐？要不要我给你拿点水喝？”

“多……多谢。”比尔的嗓音像是沙砾一样粗糙，而四年后的比尔看到自己的瞳孔依旧散得极大，像是两个深不见底的黑洞。而当芙蓉在房间内来回穿梭为他接水的时候，他的头一直不自觉朝她的方向摆动，鼻翼随着每次深呼吸而扩开。比尔很清楚自己正在做什么，他显然已经被芙蓉身上的味道所吸引，正在本能地使用哨兵的能力。

“好啦，水来了。”芙蓉微笑着捧着半杯水来到比尔面前，看起来原本想把水杯递给他，却在看到比尔微微颤抖的双手后叹了口气，亲自把水杯递到他嘴边。比尔失神地盯着她看了一会，再次深吸一口气，这才慢慢张开嘴，小口吞咽。等芙蓉把杯子拿开后，她发现几滴水顺着比尔的嘴角淌在下巴上，于是想也不想用手指帮他抹干水渍。

又是一声锐利的抽气，可这次却来自他身边的芙蓉。比尔低下头，看到她正在不自觉摩挲自己右手的几根手指，仿佛她依旧记得比尔下巴的触感。而在他们身前，那个年幼的芙蓉也被吓了一跳，猛地收回右手缩在胸前。

“你的皮肤怎么……这么烫？”她看了看手指头，又抬起头来担忧地望向比尔，“你发烧了！”

“我……不是，我没有……”坐在椅子上的比尔呻吟一声，“我不知道这是怎么回事。”

“你稍等我一下，我去楼下老板那里帮你要一瓶魔——呃，一瓶退烧药。”芙蓉说完便想跑出门，可比尔却仿佛不愿放她离开，突然紧紧拽住她的手腕。然后他同样像是被烫到一样立刻松开手，失神的脸上露出些许惊讶与自责。

“对，对不起……”他用手撑住额头，喃喃低语，“我不该抓你。我——我也不知道怎么回事，可是我控制不住自己想要……”

芙蓉站在原地，胳膊依旧维持刚刚被比尔抓住的姿势，瞪大眼睛看着他从椅子上猛地站起身，朝门口的方向迈开腿，但只迈开半步就膝盖一软，砰地一声重重跪倒在地，额头汗如雨下。

“你还好吗？”芙蓉立刻在他身旁蹲下来，试探着把手放在他的肩膀上，“你难受得厉害吗？”

“你——”他们能听到比尔粗重的喘息在房间内回响，他看起来每说出一个字都在经受巨大折磨，“你究竟——不对，我这样不对劲，太奇怪了，我不该——你究竟对我做了什么？”

“我什么都没有对你做！”芙蓉的声音听起来诧异又伤心，“我只是想帮助你，你看起来真的病得很厉害！”

“可是我——”比尔看到四年前的自己紧紧闭上双眼，俯下身去把头贴在冰冷的木地板上，“不行，我得离开这里，立刻——”

“可是你不能离开！”芙蓉几乎把整条胳膊搂在他脖子上，语气坚决，“你病成这个样子，我不能——”她停顿片刻，脸上露出些许迷茫，仿佛她不能理解自己为什么不愿放这个陌生人离开。“我爸爸很快就回来了，他会送你去看医生的。”

“不需要医生，我不能去——”比尔又顿住了，显然他在一片混乱中仍然牢记自己不能暴露身份，“我……我会没事的，让我一个人待一会就好。”

“好吧。”芙蓉看起来失望极了，慢慢从地板上站起身，向后退了几步。比尔撑在地上的双臂不断颤抖，仿佛在积攒力量，过了好一阵子才慢慢支起上半身。他的脸红得发胀，从额头一直红到领口，露出来的皮肤上全都是硕大的汗珠，而芙蓉一见他的样子就立刻发出惊呼。

“就算你不想和我待在一起，至少把外衣脱了吧？”她担忧地提议，“你再这样子下去真的会病得更厉害。”

比尔跪在原地一动不动，许久之后缓缓点头，然后抬起手来开始解他身上那件阿拉伯风格长袍的扣子。但他的手依旧抖得厉害，连试了好几次都没能解开。芙蓉在旁边着急地看了一会，干脆走过去再次在他面前蹲下，轻轻拂开他的手。

“我来帮你吧。”纤细的手指灵巧地解开一排扣子，露出下面未经日光摧残的皮肤。正如绝大多数红发人士，比尔同样体毛稀少，皮肤白皙光滑，上面星星点点全是浅褐色雀斑，和领口外被晒成粉红的皮肤形成鲜明对比。芙蓉有些着迷地凝视着他锁骨上的雀斑，用一根手指轻轻触了上去，比尔却仿佛再次被她烫伤一样，浑身打了个哆嗦，向后猛地撤开。

“多……多谢。”他咬着牙嘶声说，“这样就可以了，我感觉好多了。”

“是吗？不过我也觉得这间屋子真的挺热的。”芙蓉说着抬手抹掉自己额头上的汗，掀了掀领口为自己扇风，然后仿佛这样根本凉快不下来，干脆把身上这件厚重的女士长袍的扣子全都解开，两边袖子也褪下来搭在腰间，露出穿在下面的一件被汗水湿透的绸缎吊带背心。站在一旁观望的比尔看到她的脸颊上也浮现出一层红晕，一半出自炎热，另一半则很有可能源于她体内向导血统被哨兵莫名的吸引。他们两个相处了这么久，必定开始慢慢形成最初级的链接，而比尔燥动失控的情绪已经对她产生影响。

“你……你闻起来很好。”跪在地上的比尔喃喃低语，因为芙蓉刚才这个动作看起来更难受了。他的呼吸节奏越来越快，每次吸气时都仿佛想要用芙蓉身上的味道将自己整个肺全部填满。但芙蓉却完全没意识到他这句话听起来有多不得体——或者她意识到了，但已经被影响得顾不上思考，而是害羞地垂下眼睛微微一笑。

“谢谢你。你看起来也——”她再次伸出手指，轻轻抚过比尔干裂的嘴唇，“我从来没见过像你这么英俊的男孩子。我妈妈还告诉我说布斯巴顿的帅哥特别多呢。”

“布斯……巴顿？”比尔看起来因为这个词吃了一惊，而芙蓉好像也意识到自己说漏嘴了，吐了吐舌头。

“那是我学校的名字。如果你想知道在哪里的话，我只能告诉你在法国。”

“我……我知道布斯巴顿在法国。”比尔用依旧瞳孔扩散的眼睛凝视着她，“所以你……你是个女巫。”

“天呐。”芙蓉整个人愣在原地，瞪大眼睛发出一声感叹，然后一个比屋外阳光更灿烂的笑容在她脸上瞬间绽开。“你——你不是麻瓜，你也是个巫师！天呐，我不用担心以后该去哪里找你了，你是个巫师，我可以——我什么都不用担心了。天呐！”她一连感叹几声，然后仿佛再也控制不住自己的喜悦，径直扑在比尔怀里，用手紧紧搂住他的脖子。

“别——别这样！”比尔发出一身沉闷的呼喊，努力想要躲开她的怀抱，“我——我真的不能，别……别靠近我，不然我真的要——”

“什么？”芙蓉不解地追问，慢慢松开他，却依旧把手搭在他的肩头，仿佛不想这么快就同他分离，“我不是麻瓜，你不会把我怎样的。”

“你不明白。”比尔双眼合拢，眉心死死皱在一起，痛苦地喘息，“我……我不只是巫师，还——我很危险，很可能会因为控制不住自己而伤害你，所以请你……请你离我远一点。”

“我可不觉得你这副样子还能怎么伤害到我。”芙蓉再次被他这句话伤到了，气愤地一扁嘴，“你看起来离中暑热昏在地只差一步。要不是我把你救回来，你早就昏倒在集市上了。”

“不，我不是中暑，而是……”比尔费劲地吞咽了一下喉咙，摇了摇头，看起来连眼白都烧红了，满是骇人的血丝，“我没法向你解释，但求你，让我一个人在这里待一会，你去找个安全的地方，去找你的爸爸妈妈……无论怎样都好，只是别——”

“我知道了！别待在你身边。”芙蓉猛地打断他的话，声音里已经带上哭腔，“我不知道你为什么这么讨厌我，一个劲赶我走，我明明只想帮你！”

尖叫着喊完最后一句，她再也控制不住自己的眼泪，呜咽着哭了出来。比尔沉默地注视她许久，看着她在自己面前哭得肩膀颤抖，脸上各种情绪交织变化，牙关紧咬又松开，最终轻轻吐出一口气，缓缓抬手敷在她的脸颊上，为她抹去眼泪。

“我并不是讨厌你。”他哑着嗓子轻声说，“我怎么可能讨厌你？你一直在想办法帮我，关心我，再加上——”他的面颊竟然还能变得更红，但神情非常温柔和蔼，让芙蓉哭声渐消，抬起头来期待地望向他。

“再加上怎样？”

比尔沉默片刻，似乎在考虑是否该回答这个问题，但几秒钟后他的面上划过一道清晰的动摇：“你是我见过的最美丽的女孩子。我不觉得这个世界上会有任何人讨厌你。”

“你——”芙蓉又惊又喜，眼泪还挂在睫毛上，嘴角已经不由咧开灿烂笑容，再次扑到比尔身前搂住他的脖子。“我也相信你绝对不会做出任何会伤害到我的事——我不知道为什么，但我就是有这种感觉。”

“别对我太有信心。你根本不知道我是谁。”

“那就告诉我。”芙蓉在他耳边微笑着轻声说，“至少告诉我你叫什么名字吧？”

“我叫——”

搂抱在一起的两个人并没有注意到房间门此刻突然被人从外打开，芙蓉的父母抱着她的妹妹站在门口，瞠目结舌望向屋内。阿波琳脸颊惨白，眼睛瞪得仿佛要掉出来，无声的惊呼凝滞在嘴唇上，而她的丈夫脸上的震惊很快转为无边愤怒，从口袋里抽出魔杖，颤抖着对准比尔的脑袋。

“昏昏倒地！”

红光划过，一声尖叫，比尔失去意识的躯体向后摔落，沉重地砸在地板上，而芙蓉朝他猛扑过去，把他的脑袋搂在怀里，惊恐地看向门口。

“爸爸……妈妈？”

这是比尔唯一能听懂的两个法语词，但接下来在房间发生的事情不需要明白这门语言也一清二楚。芙蓉的父亲沉着脸大步走过来，把她从比尔身上一把扯开，高声质问，芙蓉则一个劲地摇头，边解释边大声啜泣，可无论她说了什么，她的父母显然都不相信。

不久后又一道咒语击中比尔毫无知觉的身体，从颜色判断是一忘皆空，而当父亲的魔杖缓缓对准芙蓉时，她扑通一声跪倒在地，抱住父亲的膝盖苦苦哀求，眼泪不断从面颊滚落。她的痛苦让比尔几乎不忍心看下去，也同样打动了她的母亲。阿波琳对丈夫说了句什么，一挥手变出一个小瓶子，然后将魔杖尖端贴近芙蓉的太阳穴，慢慢抽取出一缕银白色的记忆。

而在这段记忆的最后，在芙蓉的父亲对她施出一忘皆空之前，她的眼睛一直落在比尔脸上，没有移开片刻，仿佛想要将他的面容深深刻在自己的脑海中，连记忆咒也无法夺走。

他们被冥想盆甩出来，双脚落回校长办公室的地板上。芙蓉的手依旧与他紧紧交握，而她正和记忆中的自己一样泪流满面，从眼眶中源源不断落下的泪珠像是清晨的露水一般沾湿了那张花一样美丽的脸。

“比、比尔……”她泣不成声，连话都说不清楚了，却努力抬起脸来试图分辨他的神情，“你——现在你是否还觉得是我控制了你？求、求求你给我一个回答吧，我真的——”

比尔想要回答，他当然想要立刻终止芙蓉的痛苦，并且此生余下的时间再也不要让她因为自己落一滴眼泪。但当他试图开口时，他却发现自己的声音也被泪水模糊在喉咙深处，于是他干脆当着霍格沃茨全体历任校长好奇的目光，用手捧起芙蓉的面颊，低头吻去她嘴唇上所有苦涩的泪水，直到他在那里只能品尝到幸福与希望的甜蜜滋味。


	5. 尾声

“你其实有句话说得一点也不对，比尔。”

“哪句？”

他们正肩并肩站在陋居门外的池塘边，一同注视傍晚柔和的夏风将水面吹出淡淡涟漪。今晚又是惯例周末大餐，要招待一群来陋居吃晚饭的凤凰社成员，因此莫丽从一个多小时前就开始准备了，在厨房忙得团团转，并且把一群捣乱的孩子全都赶了出去，比尔和芙蓉也包括其中。

“你曾经对我说，你不觉得这个世界上会有任何人讨厌我，然而……”芙蓉长叹一口气，“你的家人很讨厌我。”

“他们讨厌的不是你。”比尔立刻揽住她的肩膀，“他们讨厌的是你的向导身份，以及他们错得不能更离谱的假设。”

芙蓉显然没被他说服，又叹了一口气，把头靠在他的肩膀上。“你爸爸还有几个弟弟还算好，但你妈妈和妹妹——”

“我会找时间和金妮好好谈谈这件事。”比尔坚定回答，然后也咽下一声叹息。他早就想到莫丽无论如何都不会给芙蓉好脸色，因为他妈妈绝对是整个韦斯莱家最固执的人，一旦认定某件事就再也不会动摇，芙蓉在她眼里依旧是那个小小年纪就勾引控制了自己儿子的媚娃。可他完全没想到金妮不知道从哪里偷听来这种错误观点，也开始对芙蓉颇有微词，不仅给她起了个非常难听的外号，甚至还整个暑假一直试图撮合比尔和唐克斯在一起，搞得每次比尔看到莱姆斯那张苍白疲倦的脸都会生出无边愧疚。

唯一让他比较安慰的是亚瑟的态度，他父亲比莫丽要通情达理，并且非常信任大儿子的判断力。此外芙蓉的国籍也是让亚瑟非常满意的一点。随着魔法部不得不承认伏地魔的归来，各种报道与宣传搞得巫师界人心惶惶，哨兵塔对他们的管控也愈发收紧，不再轻易承担傲罗指挥部派发的任务，俨然有要彻底脱离魔法部控制的意味。比尔甚至不得不在哨兵塔的要求下从神奇动物管理司辞职，好在邓布利多表示今年凤凰社的活动会比上一年更频繁，他不用担心一直闲在家里。

比尔能有这样的自由多亏了他的向导是芙蓉。若是换做其他任何一名哨兵塔分配给他的向导，他必定早就与塔紧紧绑定在一起，无论做什么都束手束脚。然而芙蓉却是法国人，身份受法国魔法部保护，哨兵塔不能强迫她在塔里注册并且听从他们的命令，也自然对比尔无从下手，只能放任他继续为凤凰社做事。他们的结合以这种意想不到的方式保护了比尔，这恐怕才是亚瑟真正接受芙蓉的原因。

除了这些，今年夏天对比尔来说相当平静。七月份他大多数时间都待在格里莫广场12号和小天狼星作伴，芙蓉也正式加入凤凰社，搬进他那间非常宽敞的卧室。小天狼星在福吉被迫辞职后终于迎来了迟到十多年的公平审讯，威森加摩在包括哈利·波特与邓布利多在内二十多名证人提供的证词下彻底洗清了他的罪名，并将彼特·佩鲁姆的名字记入食死徒名单，对他发出通辑。这件事作为伏地魔回归之外整个巫师界最轰动的大新闻，一连几天登在《预言家日报》的头版头条。

小天狼星在自己终获清白后并没有立即庆祝，甚至拒绝了他们给他在陋居准备的庆祝派对，而是把自己关在卧室里待了整整一天才出来。等他终于出门时虽然眼圈红肿，胡子拉碴，但脸上的笑却是比尔从未见过的爽朗畅快。他当着众人担忧的眼神，径直幻影移形去了哈利的姨妈家，然后变成熊一样的大黑狗蹲坐在那家麻瓜精心修整的花坛旁，对着所有来往的行人与邻居呲牙狂吠。

当然，这些都是两周前被邓布利多亲自送来陋居的哈利笑着告诉他们的。随着他的到来，整个凤凰社的集会地址也从格里莫广场12号搬了过来，要不是陋居实在装不下更多人，小天狼星似乎也想直接入住，日夜都陪在教子身边。他最终妥协为每天来陋居吃一顿晚饭，和哈利一起顺着陋居屋后那条河散步谈心。比尔不清楚他们都谈了什么，但小天狼星原本暴躁易怒的脾气逐渐缓和，气色也一天比一天好，哈利同样不再像神秘事务司那一晚之后显露出如此清晰的痛苦与迷茫，甚至有心思对着愈发成熟漂亮的金妮脸红发呆了。

至于他和芙蓉——他们的关系无需多言，已经以世界上最牢不可破的方式结合在一起，没有任何人任何事能让他们分离。但比尔总觉得这还不够，他依旧想要与芙蓉结为夫妻，并借此告诉他们的父母，他们的结合并非单纯源于哨兵与向导的本能，更因为他们从最开始便被对方深深吸引，而那种一见钟情即便记忆消除也无法被扼杀，最终变为至死不渝的爱。当然，说服双方的父母并不容易，芙蓉的父亲与莫丽一样固执，但比尔和芙蓉都希望他们至少愿意来参加婚礼。

“嘿，你们两个在这里干什么呢？”身后传来招对呼打断比尔的思绪，小天狼星从陋居的方向朝他们走来，双手插在裤子口袋里。他把头发剪短了很多，又穿了一身麻瓜风格干净利落的衣服，比封闭在老宅时看起来要年轻了十多岁。哈利在他身后几步远，和罗恩还有赫敏凑在一起不知道在讨论什么，旁边还跟着个每隔两天来陋居同比尔学习哨兵技能的纳威，这么踏实肯干的孩子自然立刻博得莫丽的疼爱，每次都会留他吃晚饭。

“没什么。”比尔搂着芙蓉转过身，对小天狼星微微一笑，“我们两个都被莫丽嫌弃了，正在这里打发时间。”

“梅林啊，她在厨房里实在太恐怖了。”小天狼星深表同意，并且意有所指看了芙蓉一眼，“不过她真的是个非常好的人，就是太爱操心了一些，把所有人都当成孩子对待。我发誓上次邓布利多来的时候她还在提醒他别吃太多甜食。”

“放心，我绝对不会对莫丽有任何意见。”芙蓉和小天狼星都是直率坦诚的性格，相处得相当好，“哪怕只是看在亲爱的比尔的面子上。”她说着踮起脚，亲了一下比尔的面颊，而小天狼星立刻皱起脸。

“我很为你们两个感到高兴，真的，但有时候你们也太腻歪了一点。”

“我们是结合的哨兵与向导，想怎么腻歪都行。”

“我就是觉得最近我周围也太多……芳心暗许了。”小天狼星耸耸肩，“你们两个就不提了，木已成舟我管不了，但莱姆斯和唐克斯究竟怎么回事？我再看他俩纠结下去真的觉得自己的脑门都要秃了。还有——”他回头飞快瞥了一眼自己的教子，“这群孩子也到年纪了，接下来有的闹腾。”

“我妈觉得这都是伏地魔的错。”比尔笑着回答，“虽然她最近把什么事都怪罪在伏地魔头上，但我倒觉得这事她说得很对。”他握紧芙蓉的手，同样俯下身去在她面颊上轻轻一吻。“时间不多了，小天狼星，你也赶紧找个愿意和你私奔的人吧。”

“好吧，我数数看还剩谁。你和芙蓉不行，莱姆斯和唐克斯不行，金斯莱早就有向导了——呃，你觉得海丝佳喜欢我这挂的吗？”

比尔当然知道他在开玩笑，小天狼星目前唯一的愿望就是干掉伏地魔，让哈利平安健康长大成人，以他的性格，他在哈利自己娶妻生子之前绝对不会考虑这件事。莫丽或许会替小天狼星感到惋惜，但比尔却非常尊重朋友的选择，并且愿意等今后有人提起这件事时主动转移莫丽的注意力。

“距离晚饭还有一会，咱们这里的人数够了，要不要玩一会魁地奇？”说话间哈利他们也走了过来，也不知道他们刚才在聊什么，黑发男孩似乎急需转移注意力，立刻如此提议。罗恩顿时叫好，赫敏和纳威看起来却兴趣缺缺，比尔扫了他们一眼，摇摇头。

“今晚就算了。莫丽花了那么多心思准备大餐，要是咱们玩得兴起迟到了，她必定要生气。”

孩子们都非常爱戴莫丽，但也都很怕她发火，哈利立刻不做声了。小天狼星一如既往不愿在任何事情上让教子失望，顿时给比尔使了个眼色：“哈利，你上次不是说想知道一件事吗？”

“什么？”

“我和比尔的阿尼玛格斯形态究竟谁跑得更快。”

黑发男孩的眼睛立刻亮了起来，而比尔在芙蓉忍俊不禁的轻笑声中长叹一口气。神秘事务司之战后救下小天狼星的比尔成了孩子们目前最崇拜的英雄，纳威已经把他如何变身为狼的故事讲了一百遍，而遗憾错过的罗恩与金妮一整个暑假都在央求他教他们如何练习阿尼玛格斯。小天狼星显然把比尔的折磨当成乐子，一有机会就煽风点火。

“好吧，但你记住，小天狼星，你欠我一次。”比尔松开搂住芙蓉的手，和笑嘻嘻的小天狼星一起走到旁边的空地上，做好变身的准备。

“知道了，不就是在你的婚礼上给你当伴郎吗？这有什么难的。”小天狼星对他做了个鬼脸，一矮身变成大狗后又张狂地叫了一声。比尔再次叹了口气，同样变成狼，在小天狼星走过来用鼻子蹭他时也叫了两声。芙蓉蹲下身，用手轻轻梳理他后颈的红棕色毛发，然后吻了一下他的耳朵。

“加油，比尔，可别输给这个看起来比熊还笨重的家伙。”

“准备好了吗？先跑到河边那颗树的人赢。”哈利充当裁判，兴奋地高声报数，“三——二——一——开始！”

他们两个肩并肩，一起如同离弦之箭般猛冲出去，迈开四肢顺着河岸疾驰。温暖舒适的夏风因他们的速度化为抚过毛发的激流，脚掌下的草地与泥土则柔软潮湿，散发着清新的香气。比尔其实并没有尽全力，小天狼星也没有，他们心照不宣，给孩子们做样子的同时在尽情享受奔跑带来的自由快乐。

这就是我想要的人生——比尔在距离那颗大树还有几十英尺时突然这样想——不再是哨兵塔用以巩固势力的一枚棋子，一件工具，而是一个活生生的人，拥有家人，朋友，爱人，以及选择做任何事情的权利。或许这只是日落前最后一抹光亮，被伏地魔与食死徒笼罩的未来会逐渐走入黑暗，可没人能夺走他如此自由快乐的一刻，对他来说这就足够了。

他思绪万千，因此奔跑的速度慢了下来。小天狼星抢先一步绕过那颗大树，发出一声如同大笑的叫声，很是得意地看了他一眼，然后再次小跑着冲过来用硕大的脑袋使劲蹭他。他们肩并肩跑回陋居旁的池塘，小天狼星一跃而起变回人形，笑着对哈利夸张地吹嘘自己，比尔则径直冲向芙蓉，等她蹲下身搂住他后用舌头亲昵地舔她的脸，让她悦耳轻快的笑声顺着晚风远远传开。

-END-


End file.
